Lirio Esmeralda
by Lunatica Drake Dark
Summary: Una nueva historia llena de magia, criaturas mágicas, la eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal, un elegido, el lirio esmeralda. El destino juega sus juegos y nuestros protagonistas hacen lo mejor que pueden. ¡Advierto! Contiene Slash (chicoxchico) Es universo alternativo, pero con mucha magia. ¡Las musas esperan ansiosas que les guste! Recuerden, los personajes no nos pertenecen...
1. Medicina

**Les traigo una nueva historia ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Medicina**

En un pequeño pueblo llamado Hogwarts, ubicado a las orillas de un prospero país, vivía un joven doncel llamado Harrison Potter a quien llamaban Harry, de hermoso cabello negro y largo, el cual acostumbraba a llevar sujeto en una media cola con algunos mechones en su frente, su piel morena parecía suave y sus ojos verdes reflejaban inocencia. Habitaba en una hermosa y humilde cabaña, en compañía de sus padres y hermano.

Aquella mañana fresca, un joven durmiente se estiro, dispuesto a levantarse de su cama y dijo -Un nuevo día comienza…-.

Luego de bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y realizar sus actividades matutinas, se dirige al comedor.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!- Exclama un joven de ojos azules y cabello rojo.

-¡Buenos días hermano!- Responde el joven con una suave sonrisa, de pie al lado del mayor.

-Ya paso un mes desde que compre la medicina de mamá- Comenta el pelirrojo -No se te olvide que hoy tienes que irla a buscar-

-Cierto, es mi turno- Responde asintiendo, mientras ambos se dirigen a sus asientos en el comedor -Desayunare y emprenderé el viaje Ron-

-De acuerdo hermanito- dice mientras con su mano revuelve los cabellos oscuros.

El joven le dirige una mirada de regaño a su hermano por despeinarlo, quien sólo se encoge de hombros. –Buenos días, padre, madre- Saluda el moreno, mientras le da un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

-¡Buenos días Harry!- Saluda un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones.

-¡Buenos días cielo!- Responde una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabellera roja.

Estando todos sentados en la mesa, el padre hace los agradecimientos por la comida -Demos gracias por los alimentos que podemos compartir este día- dice y con una sonrisa agrega –Y por poder estar todos juntos un día más-

-¡Gracias!- Exclaman todos, para comenzar con el desayuno.

Luego de desayunar y ayudar a ordenar, Harry toma su bolso de cuero, decorado con un lirio verde bordado, que contenía un refrigerio liviano preparado por su madre para el viaje y un abrigo por si hacia frío, así como otras cosas en caso de requerir dormir a la intemperie.

 **Ya de pie en el porche de la cabaña…**

-No te distraigas Harry- Dice el padre con su mano apoyada en el hombro de su hijo pequeño.

-Por su puesto que no- responde el joven enarcando una ceja, él nunca se distraía cuando tenía que hacer una encomienda tan importante.

-No digas tonterías cariño- Dice la madre mientras da una mirada de reproche a su esposo, para luego brindarle una dulce caricia en el rostro a Harry. -Ve con cuidado amor-

-Así lo hare- Afirma Harry mientras abraza a su madre.

-Toma hermano- Interrumpe Ron -Dásela de mi parte a Hermione- ofreciéndole una rosa al aludido.

-¿A tu novia?- Pregunta el ojiverde con picardía, mientras sus padres niegan con la cabeza sonriendo, para entrar a la cabaña.

-¡Harrison!- Regaña Ron tratando de parecer muy serio.

-¡Ronald!- Se ríe el más pequeño –Quita esa cara hermano- agrega haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Bueno…- Habla un poco cohibido el pelirrojo -No estás tan equivocado- Completa con una sonrisa enamorada.

-¡Lo sabía!- Exclama muy contento –Me alegro por ti hermano- Agrega y guarda la rosa en su bolso –Entonces, ya me voy o se hará más tarde-

-Buen viaje hermanito- Le dice dándole un abrazo más fuerte de lo normal.

-Nos vemos- Responde sintiendo algo de nostalgia, a pesar de que a penas estaba saliendo de su hogar por algunas horas. Harrison emprendió camino a la residencia de la persona que preparaba la medicina de su madre, la cual quedaba a medio día de viaje.

 _ **En una cabaña oculta debajo de un sauce, a la orilla del camino, al lado de un río…**_

Harrison cruza una cerca de madera, luego pasa por el jardín ubicado frente a la propiedad contemplando las hermosas flores que allí se cultivaban, al estar frente a la puerta toca y no tardan en abrirle.

Una mujer trigueña, de ojos ámbar, cabello marrón ondulado, con mechones azules y delicada figura, la saluda con un efusivo abrazo exclamando -¡Hola Harry!- para luego conducirlo adentro de la cabaña y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

-¡Hola Hermione!- Corresponde al abrazo riendo ante la efusividad de la mujer -¿Cómo haz estado?- cuestiona en tanto deja sus cosas sobre una silla.

-Bien- Responde mientras le señala una silla al otro lado de la mesa en que estaba trabajando para que se sentara -Y ¿tú?- Cuestiona.

-Bien- Contesta mirando a su alrededor -He venido por la medicina de mi madre- Complementa aún de pie.

-Sí, lo supuse- Asiente con la cabeza, mientras se dirige a mezclar el contenido de un caldero -Ya casi está lista, siéntate mientras tanto-

-Toma te la envió mi hermano- Dice mientras entrega la rosa azul que había sacado de su bolso tras ponerlo en la silla al entrar.

-Ron siendo detallista- Hermione sonríe mientras dice eso y acaricia suavemente los pétalos de la flor.

-¿Cuándo se casan?- Pregunta pícaramente el ojiverde.

-Dentro de un año- Responde con una gran sonrisa.

Harrison abre los ojos sorprendido -¿En serio?- luego niega con la cabeza sonriendo pensando en que no debía sorprenderse ante esa noticia, pues se notaba que Ron y Hermione se amaban -Yo que lo decía en broma- se encoge de hombros –Cuñada- Agrega con picardía.

-Pues sí…- Sonríe negando con la cabeza -Me lo pidió y yo acepte- Encoge los hombros restándole importancia pero con una mirada de dicha en su rostro -Será después de que termine de enseñarle lo que sé a mi discípulo-

-¿Cuál?- Cuestiona con curiosidad.

-Toma- Hermione le entrega una taza de te -Es del que te gusta y mi pupilo está atrás- Señala con un gesto de la cabeza -Asómate por la ventana si quieres verlo- luego vuelve a su labor de embazar medicinas.

Harrison mientras toma la bebida se asoma por la ventana -¿Cómo se llama?- cuestiona tras un rato de contemplar no sólo al joven, sino también a la huerta detrás de la casa.

-Nev- Responde mientras pone un corcho y una etiqueta a una última botella.

-Ya veo- Asiente y se dirige a lavar la taza que había desocupado.

-Me hubiera gustado enseñarte a ti- Murmura Hermione casi para si misma, pero es escuchada por el ojiverde.

-¿Cómo?- Harrison se gira tras dejar la taza en su sitio para mirar con sorpresa a Hermione.

-No, nada- Niega con la cabeza ignorando el tema y agrega sonriendo -La medicina ya está lista- mirando el frasco en su mano casi perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Harrison preocupado por la mirada perdida de aquellos ojos ambarinos.

Hermione sacude la cabeza y vuelve su atención a Harrison -Toma- entregándole el frasco de la medicina.

-Gracias- Agradece con una sonrisa al ver que Hermione vuelve a la normalidad -Emprenderé camino, si me marcho ahora llegare mañana al amanecer-.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- Pregunta un poco decepcionada de que Harry se fuera tan pronto.

-Es que mi madre seguramente se tomo lo último que quedaba de medicina hoy- explico un poco apenado por tener que irse tan rápido.

-Oh Entiendo- Dice resignada -Dale saludos de mi parte a tus padres y a Ron-

-Así lo hare…- Harrison sonríe -Cuñada- Agrega pícaramente.

-Gracias- Hermione le agradece con una mirada de reproche, pero una gran sonrisa.

-Nos vemos- se despide de Hermione con un abrazo.

-Hasta pronto Harry- Aprieta el abrazo con una extraña opresión en el pecho –Cuídate mucho-

-Igual tú Herm- Responde marchándose.

Hermione desde el porche de su cabaña le hace un gesto de despedida al ojiverde con el brazo, mientras él le correspondía alejándose de la propiedad y luego se perdía de vista. La creadora de pócimas medicinales, pone una mano en su pecho, luego niega con la cabeza y vuelve a sus tareas.

 **Continuara…**

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo otra locura de las musas

 **¡Oye!**

Ellas esperan sus comentarios.

¿Comentarios?

¿tomatazos?

¿Caramelos?

¿Continuo?

El que continúe esta historia depende si a ustedes les gusta, si comentan, ya saben si dan señas de interés XD

¡la magia en ti!


	2. Lo Que no Debía ser Revelado

**Les traigo está historia ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Lo Que No Debía Ser Revelado**

Sobre aquel país tranquilo, se cernía una antigua oscuridad, que estaba alzándose nuevamente, de mano del ejército de Voldemort, quien tenía la ambición de dominar todo territorio a su paso, ya que su propósito era conquistar el mundo y someterlo a su poder, no tenía rival.

 _ **En el bosque Statio…**_

En el claro de un bosque una mujer, más precisamente la segunda al mando del ejercito de Voldemort, escucho a dos ninfas hablando, su conversación giraba en torno a que el mago oscuro sería derrotado por un elegido que tendría el mismo nivel de energía que él.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo saben eso?- Cuestiona una furiosa pelinegra saliendo de los arbustos desde los que había escuchado a las dos féminas.

Las ninfas temblaron al verla, ya que sabían quien era esa mujer y de lo que sería capaz.

-¡Bellatrix!- Gritan a la par sorprendidas.

\- Sí y ¿Qué? Sólo respondan- La mujer les exigió amenazante -¡Ahora!- Grito llena de rabia al no obtener respuesta, sujetando un látigo de fuego en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué quiere que le digamos?- Cuestiona armándose de valor un ninfa de ropas y alas rojas.

-Hermana…- Murmura la Ninfa del Agua preocupada.

-Díganme ¿quién es ese supuesto elegido? ¡Díganme su nombre!- Exclama furiosa golpeando el suelo con su látigo que quemaba lo que tocaba.

-No lo sabemos Bellatrix- Niega con la cabeza la Ninfa del Fuego, resistiéndose a confesar la poca pero valiosa información.

-¡No mientan! o ¡les destruiré!- Amenaza moviendo amenazadoramente su arma mágica.

-Pero es que...- Murmura cada vez más nerviosa la Ninfa del Agua al percibir las energías negativas provenientes de su atacante.

-¡No estoy jugando!- Grita impaciente la mujer dejando ver un fugaz destello rojo en sus ojos para luego cortarle limpiamente a la Ninfa del Agua una de sus alas con su látigo.

La Ninfa del Agua cae al suelo con su mano sobre su hombro y dice temblando -¡¿Qué hace?!-

La Ninfa del Fuego la ataca con su poder -¡Deje a mi hermana en paz!- Exclama con voz potente lanzando una esfera de fuego violeta.

Bellatrix tras desviar el ataque, lanza a la Ninfa del Agua contra un árbol, luego saca una daga -Dime su nombre o matare a la Ninfa del Agua- amenaza dirigiendo el arma hacia la mencionada.

-¡Hermana!- Grita angustiada la Ninfa del Fuego.

-¡No le digas nada!- Pide la Ninfa del Agua con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes que no puedes dejar morir a la ninfa del agua- Compele la de cabellos ondulados algo enmarañados, con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones -Tú también morirás así como la ninfa de la tierra y del cielo…- Deja el resto en el aire, sabiendo que las ninfas entenderían, pues si eso sucedía se desataría el caos en el mundo.

-Pero…- La Ninfa del Fuego duda -¿Qué hará con esa información?-

-¡Decide!- Ordena ya cerca de la otra mujer, el filo del arma corta un poco el cuello de la Ninfa del Agua -¡Decide! no dudare en acabar con ella no me interesa lo que pase- sus ojos llenos de maldad confirman esas palabras amenazantes.

-¡Hermana!- Grita desesperada la Ninfa del Fuego.

Bellatrix mantiene la daga presionada en el cuello de la ninfa vestida de azul -Uno, dos…- comienza a contar con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!- Esas palabras hacen que Bellatrix detenga su daga en su juego de manipulación.

-Escucho- Mira con atención a la Ninfa del Fuego.

-¡No lo hagas!- Pide la Ninfa del Agua -Ella no nos puede matar- Agrega convencida.

Bellatrix saca un frasco de sus ropas que contenía un líquido negro, con el que cubrió la daga -No estés tan segura- Dice con una sonrisa de malvada satisfacción en su rostro.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclama asustada la Ninfa del Fuego.

-El líquido con el que mataron a los legendarios siete inmortales- Murmura aterrada la Ninfa del Agua.

-¡Habla de una vez!- La daga bañada en ese espantoso líquido negro se acercaba cada vez más a su victima.

-Hermana no lo puedo evitar…- La Ninfa del Fuego deja caer sus brazos en rendición -Sabes lo que sucederá si desaparecemos- le dirige una mirada de arrepentimiento a su hermana, quien la mira con tristeza y entendimiento a la vez.

-¡Habla de una buena vez!- Grita Bellatrix haciéndolas temblar.

-Su nombre es Harrison… Potter…- Responde con la cabeza gacha la Ninfa del Fuego, como si hubiera traicionado a su propia sangre. Ante la mirada brillante enloquecida de aquellos ojos casi rojos.

Bellatrix lanza a la Ninfa del Agua contra su hermana -Cumpliré mi promesa, ¡sólo por esta vez!- Y se va riendo con su infame victoria.

Mientras la Ninfa del Agua y Fuego se miran a los ojos, ambas con lágrimas en sus caras y gran tristeza en sus corazones por tener que debelar aquel secreto, para salvar sus vidas, aunque era necesario y su obligación preservar sus vidas hasta encontrar a sus sucesoras, se sentían como las criaturas más egoístas del mundo en ese momento. Se quedaron allí llorando abrazadas, brindándose consuelo mutuamente.

 _ **Horas después…**_

 _ **Valle tenebroso, en una fortaleza oscura.**_

Bellatrix entra con su andar silencioso al lugar donde estaba su líder sentado de espaldas a la puerta.

-Voldemort, mí señor- Saluda inclinándose ante el hombre alto, de piel sumamente pálida y cabellos castaños, que giro su silla y se puso en pie para darle la bienvenida.

-Bellatrix- Su voz extrañamente se hace algo, sólo algo suave -¿Qué deseas?- cuestiono contemplándola con sus ojos borgoña, debido a la magia negra utilizada para prolongar su vida.

-Vine a decirte que he escuchado a las ninfas del agua y del fuego hablando sobre un elegido que podría vencerte- Informa poniéndose en pie ante una seña de su señor.

Voldemort se acerca hacia Bellatrix riendo ante lo que pare él, era una gran tontería -¡No seas tonta! No hay poder comparado al mío-

-Pero mi señor- Vacila la pelinegra.

Voldemort le acaricia el rostro -No te preocupes querida…-

-Pero es cierto lo que te digo Voldemort- Habla mientras se inclina ante aquella caricia, tentada por la magia magnética del mago oscuro.

-Si acaso es cierto- Su voz llena de escepticismo -Lo resolveremos- Afirma con seguridad.

-Mi señor…- Trata de insistir.

-Para ti soy sólo Tom- Refuta con sus labios sobre los de la mujer -Lo sabes-

-Sí querido- Sonríe ante la deferencia de su poderoso señor -Pero…-

-¡Ya déjalo!- Exigió, para poseer los labios de Bellatrix.

-Como desees- Responde subyugada bajo esa mirada borgoña.

Voldemort toma en sus brazos a Bellatrix de manera posesiva y murmura sobre sus labios –Seré el dueño del mundo y tú podrás gozar de esa victoria-

La pelinegra corresponde al gesto -Yo estaré contigo y te serviré para que logres tu sueño, mi señor- promete. Voldemort dirige a su amante a sus aposentos para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, totalmente confiado en que resolvería cualquier problema y se desharía de todo obstáculo en su camino.

 _ **Continuara… (¿?)**_

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer y dar** **Follower!**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	3. Tragedia

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **Hoy toca lo Sad.**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **Capítulo III**

 **Tragedia**

 _ **Muy temprano una mañana, en Hogwarts…**_

Harry estaba contento pues llevaba la medicina a su madre para que su salud mejorase, apresuro su marcha al ver la colina tras de la que estaba su hogar, tras pasar aquella elevación pudo contemplar su cabaña, pero sus ojos verdes abiertos en horror no vieron lo que su mente recordaba, sólo encontró escombros y cenizas.

Corrió apresurado, en busca de su familia.

-¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¡Ron!- gritaba desesperado mientras buscaba entre las ruinas a alguno de sus seres queridos.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- su desesperación aumentaba rápidamente al no obtener respuesta -¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!- sus vecinos estaban muy lejos, pero eran la única opción para obtener respuestas, cuando decidió ir a preguntar escucho su nombre.

-Harry…- Se pudo escuchar el débil llamado de su hermano.

El joven se apresuro y pudo ver la cabellera pelirroja de su hermano bajo un trozo de viga del techo, llorando al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano y presintiendo el destino de sus padres, con esfuerzo pudo remover la madera que oprimía al joven ojiazul.

-Hermano…- Sollozo al ver el mal estado del pelirrojo, manchado de cenizas y sangre que brotaba de una herida en su cabeza y un hilo rojo desde la comisura de sus labios.

-Hermanito…- Murmuro débilmente el herido.

-¿Nuestros padres?- pregunto con el corazón en un puño.

Ron negó con la cabeza, el ojiverde lloro con más fuerza comprendiendo que sus padres habían perecido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Con cuidado coloco la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo mientras lo revisaba.

-Harry…- con las pocas energías que aún conservaba detuvo las manos de su hermano -Debes huir…- Un ataque de tos lo detuvo -Te están buscando para matarte- completo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Cuestiono entre sollozos y sintiendo, deseando que todo aquello fuera sólo una pesadilla.

-Escuche a la mujer… Era pelinegra… Enmarañado… Unas criaturas… Llamaban… Bellatrix… Incendio la casa y nos atrapo… En ella… Usando un látigo de fuego… Yo la vi pero no tuve tiempo de hacer nada- Se notaba que cada vez que hablaba se esforzaba más en hacerlo- Esa mujer dijo "Harrison Potter ya no se interpondrá en el camino de Voldemort, el elegido morirá antes de saber que lo es"

-¿Elegido?- Su voz sollozante, estaba llena de dudas y dolor.

-Hermano…- La voz de Ron se hacia cada vez más apagada.

-No te esfuerces- El moreno negó con la cabeza en desesperación -Te encuentras muy débil, debes conservar las fuerzas- rogo en medio de otro sollozo.

-Escúchame Harry- el aludido negó con la cabeza, sin querer aceptar que también perdería a su hermano, sin querer soltarlo –No, escúchame… Debes huir y si tú eres en verdad… el elegido… deberás… destruir a Voldemort- sentencio con palabras entrecortadas.

-No hermano, tengo que ayudarte- sujeto la cabeza del ojiazul entre sus manos, acariciando los rojos cabellos.

-Es tarde Harry… Lo sé... Lo he aceptado… Acéptalo tu también…- Pidió con una sonrisa triste y resignada, acariciando la mejilla de su hermano.

-No se que hacer…- Sollozo con voz rota.

-Ve a la cascada Joka- La tos lo detuvo unos segundos -Allí encontraras a Draconis… recuerda… al sabio maestro, el inmortal… el mago… del que te he contado… aquellas historias… el te podrá ayudar… es amigo mío… conoce mucho de poderes especiales… y tal vez… te de respuestas- Informo con un tono de voz tan bajo que Harry tuvo que pegar su oreja a la boca de Ron.

-Pero…- sollozo sin querer soltar a su hermano -Tengo que cuidarte-

-Se fuerte- Pidió -Y busca las respuestas-

-Por favor, hermano- replico, rogando por un imposible.

-Si es tu destino, tienes que vencer a Voldemort- sentencio con terquedad.

-Ron…- negaba con la cabeza.

-Prométeme que lo harás… así evitaras que otras personas pasen por una situación como esta- Pidió –Para que evites que alguien más pierda a sus familiar- Explico con convicción.

-¿Cómo lo hare?- se oponía a la idea de dejar a su hermano, padres y casa así –No puedo dejarte aquí…- Su voz se convertía en suplica –Ni a nuestros padres-

-Es… Lo… Mejor… Así…Pensaran que moriste… Te dará algo de tiempo…- Al ver que su hermano no se movería fácilmente de su lado, pidió -Prométemelo, es mi último deseo, se que será una carga para ti, pero así no se repetirá esto…-

-Pero… y ¿Tú?- Rebatió suplicante en tanto apoyaba su frente en la de su hermano.

-No te… preocupes… por mí, sólo vete…- Su aliento escapaba rápidamente de su cuerpo herido.

-Pero, pero…- Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-Nos veremos… de nuevo… algún día… Harry…- Prometió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su hermano pequeño –Recuerda… Busca al maestro… Recuerda… Cascada… Joka… Te… Quiero…- La mano del pelirrojo cayó laxa mientras el último aliento escapaba de su cuerpo ya sin vida.

-¡No!- la voz de negación retumbo en aquella triste mañana, mientras el joven moreno se aferraba al cuerpo de su amado hermano.

El chico lloro un rato en medio de los escombros de su casa con su hermano entre sus brazos, negando con la cabeza, en shock, rogando que aquello fuese una cruel pesadilla… Una inesperada lluvia comenzó a caer, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y obligándolo a aceptar la terrible realidad, consiguiendo valor de algún lugar, se puso en pie negándose rotundamente a dejar a su familia así, por lo que con gran esfuerzo, encontró a su padre junto a su madre y bajo el cielo nublado como testigo los sepulto pensando en lo que su hermano le dijo, movió los escombros, cabo tres hoyos donde deposito los cuerpos, los cubrió de tierra y devolvió los despojos de lo que había sido su casa al lugar donde habían caído. Con lo poco que llevaba, aún en shock se dispuso a emprender viaje a la cascada Joka, siguiendo las instrucciones que se sabía de memoria gracias a las anécdotas de su hermano sobre aquel maestro inmortal misterioso, para poder encontrar al que fuere amigo de Ron, sin saber que tipo de ayuda o respuestas encontraría.

 _ **Valle tenebroso, en la fortaleza de Voldemort…**_

Una mujer pelinegra tatareaba con satisfacción y una sonrisa cruel pintada en sus labios, debido a que gracias a sus manipulaciones y oscuros contactos había averiguado contra todo pronostico, quien era Harrison Potter y donde vivía, por lo que sin perder tiempo la misma noche que lo supo destruyo la casa del supuesto elegido y la incendio, creyendo que todos los habitantes habían perecido bajo los escombros.

El oscuro señor del valle tenebroso, accedió a la habitación de su amante y al verla rebozar de satisfacción -¿Por qué tan feliz?- le pregunta sonriendo de medio lado al percibir el placer que le daba a la mujer hacer obras malvadas.

-Voldemort- responde apoyando las manos en el amplio pecho de su señor -Me deshice de Harrison Potter, el elegido- Escupió la última palabra con burla.

-¿Segura?- Cuestiona con una ceja enarcada y rodeando la cintura femenina con sus brazos.

-Pues sí…- Contesta pensativa y con una sonrisa de medio lado al recordar lo bien que se había sentido destruir el insignificante lugar -Era muy tarde todos estaban durmiendo, sólo uno logro verme, pero no pudo hacer nada-

-A pesar de eso debiste revisar Bellatrix- su voz era gruesa y oscura, disfrutando indirectamente de la malvada satisfacción de su segunda al mando.

-Tienes razón…- Dio un paso atrás saliendo de los brazos que la rodeaban y agachando la cabeza -Lo siento- toda satisfacción evaporándose en el acto.

Voldemort le resta importancia con un gesto –Tranquila- coloca sus manos en las caderas de Bellatrix acercándola con fuerza a su cuerpo -Si ha sobrevivido mandare a mis sirvientes- agrega con seguridad, para devorar su boca en un beso posesivo y dominante, que no daba derecho a negarse a su posesión.

 **Tras unos instantes…**

-Pero…- Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban vacilación.

-Shhh- Puso sus dedos sobre los labios rojos debido a la reciente invasión -No te preocupes-

-Quiero ayudarte- Asegura, entregándose a los deseos de su amante. Quien arañaba con sus dientes el cuello femenino –Tom…-

-¿Me vez preocupado?- Exige una respuesta tras dar un mordisco especialmente fuerte, dando en reprimenda.

-No…- Su voz escapo en un jadeo debido a las actividades de su compañero.

-Entonces tú no lo estés- ordena deseando ocuparse en actividades más placenteras.

-Pero…- Insiste débilmente.

-¡Bellatrix!- reprende aumentando su agarre en las caderas de la pelinegra hasta el punto de dejar marcas debido a la presión.

-Como quieras Voldemort- Habla con tono apaciguador a su señor -No te molestes-

-¿Molestarme?- Con su mano debajo del mentón de la mujer hace que vea a sus ojos borgoñas -¿Contigo?- Niega con la cabeza -Para nada…- Comienza soltar las ropas de su pareja -No podría enfadarme contigo- se inclina y toma exigente los labios ajenos.

-Te amo…- Expresa entregada a su señor.

-Lo sé…- Corresponde dirigiendo a Bellatrix a su cama.

-Te ayudare con lo que pueda Voldemort- promete la mujer.

-Lo sé… Todo lo hago por nosotros- Afirma ambicioso -Seremos los gobernantes del mundo-

Bellatrix sonrío sintiendo las sabanas bajo su espalda desnuda, mientras Voldemort se apodera de su cuerpo entregado con ciego deseo, como había sido entregada su alma a sus malvados propósitos y ambiciones.

 _ **A las afueras de Hogwarts…**_

Harry tardo un poco en aclarar su mente, como era natural… Finalmente hizo lo que le instruyo su hermano ya que era su último deseo, aún no sabía como había tomado lo que pudo de entre los escombros en su bolso dejando aquel lugar, con pena en el alma, afán de respuestas y pocas razones para vivir.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **Nota:** Joka es Dragón en Suajili

 **¡Gracias por leer** **!**

 **¡Gracias por seguir la historia!**

 **¡Gracias por Comentar!**

sof77

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	4. Búsqueda

**¡Espero les guste!**

 **Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **Les traigo otro capítulo aprovechando la inspiración acosadora de las musas y a ver si así les motivamos a comentar y decirnos que tal les va pareciendo esto. XD**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Búsqueda**

Harry viajo durante varios días, siguiendo las indicaciones que tanto conocía de boca de su hermano de manera mecánica, aún con la mente embotada, sin darse cuenta que el invierno estaba llegando. Ya era el cuarto día desde que se había marchado de Hogwarts y había entrado al bosque Hiems, pero no registraba el hecho, seguía su marcha ensimismado, hasta que alzo su mirada para notar que comenzaba a nevar.

-Tengo que apresurarme…- Murmuro con voz monótona -Parece que se avecina una tormenta-

 _ **Horas más tarde…**_

Harry se encontró en medio de una tormenta de nieve, a pesar de eso el joven continuo tres días sometido al cruel clima, hasta que debido a las bajas temperatura así como a que no estaba bien abrigado, se encontraba resfriado y debilitado.

-Estoy muy cansado y me hace falta recorrer una gran distancia aún– La voz apagada del ojiverde fue atrapada en una nube blanca al chocar su aliento con la fría brisa.

Fatigado, casi hundiéndose en la nieve, duro unas horas más, pero estaba muy agotado y débil debido a su mal estado físico, tras un último esfuerzo cayó al suelo. Momentos después, abrió los ojos usando sus últimas fuerzas para arrastrarse sobre la superficie helada -Debo seguir, se lo prometí a mi hermano- Su voz era apagada por la nieve -Ya me levanto, sólo quiero dormir un poco…- Pero no pudo continuar y la oscuridad se lo trago. El cielo no paraba de dejar caer nieve, la cual tras algunas horas comenzó a cubrirlo.

 _ **En el bosque Hiems cercano a la cascada Joka…**_

Se escuchaba una apagada respiración y el aleteo de unas pequeñas alas -¿Lo llevara con nosotros amo?- afirma más que pregunta una vocecita cuya dueña estaba contemplando el suelo que aparentaba estar sólo cubierto de nieve.

Una voz masculina y profunda responde a la pregunta –Sí-

-Como desee amo– Contesta aquella tintineante voz de campana.

Un hombre de cabello rubio platinado sujeto en una trenza, se inclino en el suelo, contemplando con sus ojos grises a la figura cubierta de nieve, sabiendo que aún estaba vivo debido a que podía percibir su energía vital.

-Es muy lindo, pero se ve muy débil y enfermo- Murmura la pequeña voz con preocupación.

-Lo está– Es la escueta respuesta de la silueta masculina.

Luego de un rato los dos seres que encontraron al joven llegaron a una cascada, el sujeto coloco su mano sobre el agua ocasionado que se abriera como si fuese una cortina, dando paso a una hermosa cueva cavada en la montaña con todas las comodidades posibles, con cuidado el ojigris recostó a su joven carga sobre unas pieles tendidas en el suelo a modo de cama.

-Sol…- Llamo y al obtener la atención de aquellos ojos de extraña combinación gris y violeta, qué habían estado posados en el joven -Cuídalo, abrígalo y ponle paños de agua fría, iré a buscar unas plantas para hacer medicina que le baje la fiebre- instruyo con voz segura.

-Sí amo- Una inclinación de cabeza acompaño aquella afirmación.

-Regreso en un momento– Informa el hombre y se marcha.

Sol prontamente cumplió con las instrucciones de su amo, cuidando del joven.

Después de un rato unas pestañas aletearon y unos ojos verdes tristes se abrieron lentamente para contemplar el techo de una cueva -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta escuchando el sonido de un torrente de agua.

-¡Que bueno! ¡Despertó!- Exclama una pequeña y alegre voz.

Aquellos ojos verdes buscan la dueña de la voz, para encontrarse con una estampa que le hace pensar que estaba soñando, unos extraños ojos le devuelven la mirada, ante él se encontraba una pequeña criatura femenina, vestida de blanco, con unas alas de mariposa plateadas a su espalda y cabello azul. El misterioso ser se acerca al ojiverde con un paño húmedo entre sus manos diminutas.

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué eres tú?– Cuestiona asombrado el joven y se apoya en contra de la pared de roca con una mano sobre su corazón.

-Soy una pequeña pixy de las aguas. Una de las hermanas menores de la Ninfa del Agua– le responde comprendiendo que el ojiverde no había conocido a nadie de su especie.

-¿Un pixy?- Su voz estaba impregnada de escepticismo –Estoy soñando o… He muerto- Murmura para sí.

-Estás vivo y no soy producto de un sueño- Aclara amablemente la divertida voz –Soy una pixy y mi nombre es Sol-

-¡Increíble!- Exclama lleno de asombro el aludido –Creía que no existían- agrega mirándola con incredulidad.

-Pero como vez, si que existimos– Comenta sumamente divertida aquella mágica criatura -¿Tú cómo te llamas?-

-Harrison, pero puedes decirme Harry- Habla estudiando su entorno -¿Tú me ayudaste?-

Sol niega con la cabeza -Mi amo lo trajo aquí y me dijo que le cuidara- Explica.

-Te lo agradezco– Expresa cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

-No hay problema, me gusta ayudar a los demás- le dice muy contenta la pixy.

En ese momento accede al lugar una elegante figura masculina ojeando un libro empastado en cuero que sostenía con su mano izquierda, llevando un cuenco que contenía hierbas curativas en su diestra -¿Cómo marcha todo Sol?- interroga la profunda voz.

-Bien amo- Responde la mencionada dejando el trozo de tela que sostenía dentro de un tazón con agua -El joven ya despertó- señala.

El hombre posa su mirada gris tomentosa sobre el joven -¿Te sientes mejor…?–

-Harry…- Contribuye la pequeña pixy.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?- inquiere mientras deja el libro en una mesa y coloca algunas hierbas en un mortero para proceder a triturarlas.

-Mejor- responde cohibido el moreno –Gracias por su ayuda-

-Muy bien- Dice distraídamente concentrado en su labor, luego de unos segundos tamiza el contenido del mortero y ofrece el resultado al ojiverde en una cuchara.

En tanto Harry aún algo confundido, distraído en el análisis de quien lo había rescatado observando al hombre con curiosidad por su aspecto, el color de sus cabellos plateados, ojos grises, alto, delgado y piel clara. Consume lo que le ofrece sin darse cuenta, hasta que siente el sabor de medicina en su boca.

-¿Quién es usted?– Pregunta inseguro.

–Bébelo despacio- Ordena amablemente alcanzándole un vaso con agua, después de recibir el recipiente vacío y colocarlo sobre una mesa responde -Mi nombre es Draconis-

Harry se levanta rápidamente -¡¿Draconis?! ¡¿Draconis?!, ¡Le encontré! ¡Mí hermano me envió a buscarle! – Exclama exaltado y a carrerilla.

Draconis se mostraba sorprendido por la actitud del chico -¿Quién es tu hermano?–

Harry cayó sobre las pieles nuevamente ya que se había levantado muy bruscamente, Sol se acerca solicita tocando la frente del sorpresivo invitado.

-Aún tiene fiebre amo- Concluye la pixy.

Draconis asiente con la cabeza a su pequeña compañera, para luego dirigirse al ojiverde quien lo contemplaba anonadado -No te levantes así, estás enfermo por exponerte al clima inclemente de la montaña Hiems en invierno-

El aludido sacude la cabeza -Mi hermano me envió para pedirle ayuda-

-Aún no me has dicho su nombre- expresa mientras lo ayuda a recostarse de nuevo y la cubre con mantas.

-Se llamaba Ron- murmura débilmente el joven moreno.

-Lo conozco…- El entendimiento se hace evidente en los ojos grises recordando que Ron le había mencionado a su hermano pequeño, pero no su nombre y el tampoco se había interesado en preguntar –Pero… ¿Se llamaba?-

Harry agacha la mirada y de sus ojos verdes se deslizan amargas lágrimas –Una mujer llamada Bellatrix destruyo mi hogar, yo regresaba de buscar la medicina de mi madre y sólo quedaba vivo mi hermano que en su agonía me dijo que le pidiera ayuda– Le narra lo sucedido, lo que le dijo su hermano y como buscaba al maestro misterioso de la cascada Joka.

Draconis y Sol intercambian miradas asombradas y apenadas, la pixy acaricia la cabeza del joven percibiendo su desdicha.

-¿Ron murió?- Cuestiona saliendo de su asombro Sol.

-Así fue…- declara Harry mientras sus ojos se cierran y es atrapado por el sueño, ante las miradas tanto consternadas como llenas de dudas de sus rescatadores.

 **Continuara…**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer** **!**

 **¡Gracias por agregar a favoritos y dar a seguir la historia!**

 **En fin, les traemos otro capítulo más pronto de lo pensado, porque las musas me acosan con sus ideas, les cuento que hasta ya me han dicho como quedara el epílogo y unos capítulos extras ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Además de otras ideas que están empezando a convertirse en una nueva historia.**

 **Espero que estén tan emocionados como yo, bueno y que dejen algún diminuto comentarito, antes de que las musas dejen salir su lado maquiavélico, que son locas.**

 **-¡OYE!-**

 **En fin…**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	5. El Descubrimiento Del Inmortal Y La Pixy

**rioLes traigo una nueva historia ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **Capítulo V**

 **El Descubrimiento Del Inmortal Y La Pixy**

 _ **En una cueva oculta tras la cascada Joka, horas después…**_

El maestro Draconis, entrega un recipiente con te caliente a Harry, mientras Sol sentada en el hombro del joven trata de brindarle consuelo.

-Es lamentable lo que me dices, siento tu perdida- Expresa con verdadera aflicción -Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué Bellatrix hizo esto? Es malvada, lo sabemos –Afirma pensativo mientras Sol asiente en apoyo -Pero no hace nada sin motivos, a pesar de su evidente locura-

El ojiverde rodea con sus manos el recipiente para sentir su calor y explica -Mi hermano me dijo que una tal Bellatrix me quería matar a mí, porque según ella soy el elegido, no sé a que se refería con eso…- El joven coloca su mano en la frente y completa -No lo entiendo-

Sol se levanta de golpe -¡El elegido! ¡¿Eres el elegido?!- grita entre sorprendida y entusiasmada.

-No lo sé…- el joven niega con la cabeza -Eso dijo esa mujer… Pero…-

Draconis sin salir de su asombro murmura casi para si -Sólo hay una forma de saberlo- siendo escuchado por los presentes.

-¿Cuál?- la pregunta fue hecha con una voz llena de incertidumbre e inquietud reflejada en aquellos expresivos ojos verdes.

El ojigris mira a la pequeña pixy instruyendo -Sol, sabes que hacer-

-Sí amo- la pequeña asiente con una seriedad que no había mostrado hasta ese momento.

Harry los miraba lleno de dudas -¿Qué sucede?- cuestiona.

Sol hizo caer polvo mágico en la frente de Harry -Sólo hay que esperar- informo.

Tras unos segundos bajo la mirada atenta del maestro y la pixy, la frente del joven comenzó a brillar, se empezaron a formar unas líneas doradas que al unirse dibujaron una lirio que parecía estar hecho de oro y brillaba con una tenue luz verde esmeralda.

Draconis y Sol intercambias tanto miradas sorprendidas como esperanzadas.

-¡Lo es, es él!- Exclama sorprendida la pequeña criatura.

-El lirio esmeralda- murmura alucinado el maestro.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunta Harry sin saber que esperar.

Bajo la curiosa y sorprendida mirada verde, Draconis toma agua entre sus manos y crea un espejo, el cual entrega a Harry –Míralo tu mismo-.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- El joven no cabía de asombro.

El peliplata le resto importancia con en gesto de su mano -Ahora no importa, observa tu reflejo- ordeno.

El pelinegro obedeció y al ver su reflejo abrió los ojos en asombrosa contemplación -¿Qué significa esto?-

-No hay duda… Es el símbolo del elegido- Musito el hada.

-Pero no ha desarrollado para nada sus poderes- expuso el maestro a su pequeña acompañante.

-¿Poderes?- Cuchicheo Harry observando como el lirio esmeralda comenzaba a desaparecer de su frente.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo amo?- refuta Sol.

\- Tienes razón- Asiente pensativo el hombre.

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo?- Objeta el joven tocando su frente, sin salir del asombro al reconocer lo que había acabado de suceder.

-Eso no lo sabemos- aquellos ojos grises misteriosos lo atrapan haciéndolo sentir más incertidumbre.

-Ahora debes aprender de mi amo, quien es un gran maestro de la magia- La peliazul comenta colocando su pequeña mano sobre la del chico como muestra de apoyo.

Harry los mira a ambos dudoso, pero asiente –Entiendo- recordando lo que le había hecho prometer su hermano de aceptar su destino si ese lo era.

-Ahora termina de beberte eso y descansa, mañana amanecerás mejor con el brebaje- mando em maestro Draconis mientras salía del lugar y le hacia una señal con la cabeza a su pixy para que cuidara a su al parecer, nuevo pupilo.

Harry tomo el vaso entre sus manos sobrecogido por todo lo acontecido recientemente en su vida, miro su reflejo en el líquido y una lágrima cayó al recipiente -¿Por qué?- balbuceo.

Sol le seco las lágrimas y se sentó en el hombro de Harry, mientras le decía -Sé que estás triste, pero debes seguir-

Harry le regalo una sonrisa triste -Gracias pequeña- agradeció.

-Duerme, tu nuevo maestro te explicara todo mañana- informo mientras tomaba el recipiente vacío de entre las manos del joven y lo dejaba sobre una mesa cercana.

-Es que me siento confundido- murmura mientras es ayudado por Sol a recostarse de nuevo sobre las pieles.

-Es entendible- asiente la pequeña mientras lo arropa.

Harry cubre su rostro con sus manos preguntándose -¿Qué hare?-

-Duerme- susurra con su pequeña voz la pixy.

Harry se fue rindiendo poco a poco al sueño, su respiración se hacia acompasada y cerraba lentamente los ojos hasta que se quedo dormido.

-Descansa, lo necesitas- la pequeña criatura acaricio la cabeza del joven.

 _ **Afuera de la cueva…**_

Sol atraviesa la cascada para ir tras su amo, se sienta en el hombro de Draconis -¿Qué le sucede amo?- pregunta preocupada.

-Hemos esperado mucho por esto- Le respondió pensativo -El concejo se sorprendería, cuando dijeron que surgiría un elegido cuya misión sería derrotar a Voldemort, me encomendaron que yo le enseñase a usar sus poderes, aunque yo ya sabía que esa era mi misión- La pequeña asintió en acuerdo -Pero nunca pensé que sería el hermano menor de Ron y que lo encontraría de esta forma-

De los ojos bicolores de Sol brotaron lágrimas -Que tristeza que Ron haya muerto y que terrible la forma en que Harry perdió a su familia-

-Deseo que descansen en paz- Afirmo con la cabeza.

-Amo ese joven ha sufrido mucho ¿Cree que podrá comenzar a entrenar pronto?- Aquellos peculiares ojos miraron hacia la cueva tras ellos -Además está débil-

Draconis se pone en pie y Sol cae de su hombro -No hay tiempo que perder- exterioriza.

-Amo deberá tenerle algo de paciencia, su alma esta adolorida y su voluntad no es fuerte- defendió la peliazul.

Draconis se sienta de nuevo con los brazos cruzados –Aprenderá a ser fuerte- farfulla terco.

-¡Pero amo!- replica con una mirada acusadora Sol.

-No se diga más- finiquita sin derecho a replicas el ojigris.

-Como órdenes- la pequeña voz era acongojada y ofendida.

-Disculpa, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me hablaron del elegido…- Sus ojos tormentosos miran nostálgicos el cielo estrellado recordando viejos días.

-Amo…- La voz se hace suave -¿Cuánto ya hemos esperado por esto?-

-Cien años- murmura el maestro.

Sol agita la cabeza -Entonces debe descansar amo, desde mañana estará muy ocupado-

-Así es pequeña- Decía mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la cueva, donde se sentó en un rincón con Sol sobre su hombro, para disponerse a dormir.

 **Continuara… (?)**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **Ya enserio, ¿dónde están?**

 **Las musas amenazan con llevarse mi pluma y pedir rescates de reviews**

 **Musas: Con permiso**

 **L: ¡Esperen!**

 **¡Gracias por leer y dar** **Follower!**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	6. Escepticismo

**Les traigo una nuevo capítulo ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Escepticismo**

 _ **Días después…**_

Ha pesar de ser informado, después de descubrir que era el elegido que estaba bajo la tutela del maestro Draconis, dársele el conocimiento de lo que le correspondía hacer como tal, Harry tardaba en reponerse totalmente, puesto que su debilidad no era sólo corporal por exponerse a la tormenta de nieve, si no espiritual por su perdida y por la forma en que sucedieron las cosas. Su fuerza de voluntad estaba quebrada, lo único que la impulsaba un poco, sólo un poco a seguir, eran las palabras de su hermano Ron.

 _ **Aquella mañana…**_

Después de una noche de sueño no muy reparador debido a las frustraciones del día anterior, los ojos grises del nuevo maestro de magia, defensa y otras artes del elegido, observan al mismo aún dormir dentro de la cueva en una de las improvisadas camas de pieles, suspira al recordar el poco avance que ha obtenido en su entrenamiento. Así se levanta para dar inicio a su mañana, sale del lugar para realizar su aseo personal matutino, en tanto la servicial Sol preparaba el desayuno…

La pequeña pixy de compañía se acerca al joven durmiente, para decirle que es hora de desayunar, pero al tocarle la frente para dicho propósito, nota preocupada que de nuevo tenía fiebre.

Draconis accede al lugar, ya listo para comenzar su día.

Sol se acerca a él, mientras dice -Ya está listo el desayuno amo-

-Gracias Sol- Agradece asintiendo con la cabeza -No era necesario-

-Estoy para servirle- responde la criatura mágica orgullosa de su labor.

Draconis sentándose para desayunar pregunta -¿No has despertado a Harry?- mirando en dirección al rincón destinado para él.

-Aún está enfermo amo- la peliazul agrega –Tiene fiebre de nuevo-

-¿Cómo?- frunce el ceño frustrado -No tenemos tiempo que perder-

-Amo él es una mortal no se recupera tan rápido como nosotros- aludió defendiendo al que había tomado como su nuevo amigo.

El peliplata cruzándose de brazos -Tenía que ser- masculla.

Sol frunce los labios para rebatir con paciencia -Amo espere un poco más para que se reponga-

-Han pasado varios días ya- expone contrariado -¡No hay tiempo que perder! Los sabes- Acusa.

En ese momento Harry se despierta debido al ruido de la conversación, se sienta y pregunta -¿Qué sucede?-.

-¡Al fin, despiertas!- exclama Draconis, a quién le preocupaban las noticias que le llegan sobre el avance del malvado líder del valle oscuro en sus propósitos destructivos y egoístas.

Sol se acerca al ojiverde ofreciéndole un plato con comida -¿Quieres desayunar?-

-Gracias pequeñita- Responde el aludido con una sonrisa triste y el estomago cerrado -Pero no tengo hambre- niega, aún sintiendo impotencia por la muerte de su familia, así como el peso de la culpa, que lo hacen pensar que no hay razones para seguir viviendo.

La pixy de compañía agacha la cabeza desilusionada –Bueno-

Harry le toca la cabecita con sumo cuidado –Perdóname, es que aún no me siento del todo bien- se disculpa lo que saca a Sol una risita.

-Debes comer para que recuperes fuerzas- Ordena el hombre rubio, quitándole el plato a Sol para dárselo al pelinegro.

Harry lo toma en sus manos, mira la comida -Es que de verdad no tengo apetito-

-Debes hacer el esfuerzo- alienta con un tono de voz que sólo puede significar una reprimenda.

-Amo, entiéndalo aun no sé ha recuperado- rebate en tono de regaño maternal que no encaja para nada con su imagen de niña pequeña con alas de mariposa y sus aproximados veinte centímetros de estatura.

-Tiene que recuperarse pronto- replica con necedad –La oscuridad está avanzando, es necesario derrotar a Voldemort antes de que se fortalezca más-

Sol escucha el leve suspiro de Harry, dirige su mirada hacia él y luego la devuelve al maestro -Amo, por favor…- trata de pedir pero es interrumpida.

El recientemente ignorado en la conversación poniéndose en pie con gran esfuerzo, entrando un poco en razón pues él en carne propia experimento la maldad que se desencadeno sobre todos -No pequeña- niega con la cabeza agradecido por su pequeña defensora -Él tiene razón- señala al peliplata con un gesto cansado.

-Eso es, debes poner de tu parte- afirma satisfecho Draconis.

Sol mirando a su amo con gesto de reproche obteniendo una ceja alzada en respuesta, ofrece -Yo te ayudo Harry-

-Gracias- le regala un gento de sonrisa a la pixy.

Draconis continúa desayunando en silencio, con su mente perdida en la información poco favorecedora llegada a sus oídos, la situación y de cómo lograra que el elegido comience a entender lo que significa para el mundo, así como pensando en cambiar la táctica "amable" de entrenamiento que realizo hasta ese momento.

-¿Te sientes con energía?- consulta amablemente Sol al ojiverde.

Las piernas le temblaban al joven, para su frustración y la de su maestro, aún estaba débil, un hecho extraño, pero el ojigris sospechaba que se debía a algo a nivel psicológico, el chico trato de dirigirse con gran esfuerzo al lado del lugar donde estaba sentado Draconis.

Sol nota la cara del joven con rastros de agotamiento -¿Estás bien?- cuestiona preocupada.

-Sí- asiente con lentitud -Tengo que esforzarme- murmura y se desmaya.

-¡Harry!- Exclama preocupada la pixy, tratando de evitar que golpee el suelo usando su magia.

Draconis lo sostiene en sus brazos rápidamente -Creo que tienes razón Sol- le da la razón a su compañera mágica.

-Se lo mencione- afirma con una mirada acusadora dirigida a su amo.

El peliplata lo coloca sobre las mantas y lo cobija -Quédate con él Sol- pide con voz autoritaria.

-¿A dónde se dirige amo?- interroga curiosa la referida.

Draconis se dirige fuera de la cueva -Avísame cuando se despierte- instruye tras un suspiro.

Sol lo ve salir -Sí amo- responde mientras observa al pelinegro, con esperanza de que esté pronto en mejores condiciones.

El maestro del elegido, decide dirigirse a uno de sus lugares favoritos para meditar en una pequeña caída de agua cercana y luego realizar algunas de sus prácticas un rato, para buscar el equilibrio que tanto necesita para saber como actuar, mientras se pierde en sus pensamientos _-Este jovencito parece ser débil ¿Cómo puede ser el elegido? ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo podre hacer que quiera aprender? El tiempo es tan corto y la destrucción que puede ocasionar Voldemort es tanta, Harry ni la imagina…-_ Suspiro y dijo en voz alta -Tendré que poner a prueba mi paciencia con él-

 _ **Dentro de la cueva…**_

-Pobre, por todo lo que ha pasado- murmura acariciando la cabellera negra de Harry.

El joven dormido comenzó a hablar entre sueños -Perdón, soy muy débil…-

Los ojos violeta grisáceo lo miraban con ternura -Aun así su alma es hermosa- arrulla.

-¿Por qué yo?- Es la pregunta sin respuesta del dormido Harry.

Contemplándola pensativa -Lo estoy comenzando a entender- comenta para si misma Sol –Aunque te subestimas a ti mismo-

-¿Por qué?- Harry se mueve entre sueños.

Sol le toca la frente -Tu marca lo comprueba-

-¡No…! ¡Por favor!- Las pesadillas ocasionadas por la perdida de su familia perturbaban el sueño del joven.

-Por tu bondad- afirma la pixy mirando a la nada, como en otro mundo.

-Hermano, padres- Llama la angustiante voz de Harry, obteniendo de nueva cuenta la atención de la pixy.

Sol lo acaricia intentando darle consuelo-Tranquilo, tranquilo todo estará bien-

-¿Todo estará bien?- el pelinegro se mueve para estar de lado.

-Sí, las cosas mejoraran- anima al durmiente.

-¿Mejoraran?- La voz del ojiverde es dudosa pero comenzando a tener esperanzas.

-Así es- Sol no puede evitar que Harry este cada vez más dentro de su corazón, como si tuvieran una conexión profunda.

-¿Soy el elegido?- El joven aún se preguntaba que significaba eso y bajo las mágicas manos que le ofrecían consoladoras caricias retoma un sueño tranquilo.

-Eso es, descansa- La pixy lo mira una vez más comprobando que tengan un descanso reparador, al ver que era de ese modo se dispone a ir tras su amo.

Afuera, Sol sale de la cueva y pasa a través de la cascada para ver que el objeto de su búsqueda no estaba allí, en ese momento comienza a caer una suave lluvia que poco a poco toma más fuerza hasta hacerse un aguacero, por lo que la pequeña prefiere quedarse a esperar el regreso su compañero perdido, quien estaba sentado al lado de la caída de agua llamada Star tratando de aclarar su mente hecha un caos.

-¿El elegido? Se me hace tan poco creíble ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso puede haber una equivocación?- Piensa mirando al cielo y dice preocupado –No, no puede ser un error-

Sol sale de la cueva y dice -¿Dónde estará mi amo Draco?-

Dos seres mágicos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Sol en la entrada de la cueva y Draconis bajo la caída de agua, cada uno de ellos divagando sobre la situación…

-De él dependerá el destino de nuestro mundo- aquellos ojos grises se cerraron buscando consuelo en la meditación.

-Aún no comienza la lucha y las cosas se ven difíciles- Suspira la pixy con preocupación.

-¿Fe?- Pregunta Draconis a la nada.

-Hay que tener fe- afirma la criatura mágica observando como la lluvia comenzaba a amainar.

-Destino una vez me lo dijo…- Murmuro el peliplata dentro de su concentración -Que no sería fácil lidiar con el elegido- en el rostro del hombre apareció una sonrisa triste -Creo que no se equivoco-.

-Si Destino estuviera aquí, todo seria más fácil- balbucea Sol con una mirada triste en su rostro.

-Destino ayúdame…- Pide a la nada mientras en su mente aparece la estampa de su antiguo compañera de luchas y su amor del pasado.

Con la mirada pedida en el cielo, observando como el sol comienza a aparecer entre las nubes –Esperanza- una pequeña palabra pero con gran significado brota de los labios de Sol.

-Dame un poco de tu fe y esperanza- pide el maestro de la cascada Joka.

Cada uno desde su lugar, compartiendo el pensamiento sin saberlo, se hacen la misma pregunta, pixy e inmortal -¿El Elegido?-

 **Continuara… (?)**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **kothaax3** **Por ti publique más pronto.**

 _ **Poco a poco todas las piezas van comenzando a acomodarse.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste lo que va y lo que viene.**_

 _ **¿Qué dicen?**_

 _ **¿Paramos o seguimos?**_

;)

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	7. Entrenamiento

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Entrenamiento**

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Draconis intentaba que el entrenamiento del joven ocasionara que aprendieran con rapidez, las destrezas de un mago como lo era él, debido a que sin saberlo había nacido como un ser mágico y por su importante papel en la lucha en contra de las fuerzas oscuras.

Esa clara mañana, que anunciaba un día soleado y fresco, la pequeña Sol despertó temprano al joven elegido.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- cuestiono a la exceptiva la peliazul.

-Muy bien- Respondió Harry desperezándose –Gracias Sol- le brindo una sonrisa para alistarse dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo día.

-¿Desayunas?- Pregunta Sol esperanzada.

-Sí- Al responder obtuvo una sonrisa de la pixy –No deberías molestarte, yo puedo…-

-No lo hago, no me molesta atenderles- la pequeña negó con la cabeza –Me gusta hacerlo-

Harry le sonríe agradecido, ordena el lugar donde había dormido, justo cuando había terminado Sol le ofrece un plato de comida que él acepta gustoso.

-Gracias pequeña- le dice con gratitud ante la mirada bicolor expectante que esperaba la reacción de su amigo humano al probar su preparación –Está muy rico- agrega tras tomar un bocado.

-De nada- la sonrisa de Sol era deslumbrante ante el halago.

\- ¿Dónde está Draconis?- Pregunta mientras disfruta de su desayuno.

-Tu maestro- La pequeña hace hincapié en la segunda palabra -Está afuera, me dijo que le avisara si hoy te sentías dispuesto para continuar con el entrenamiento-

-Ya veo- Expresa terminando de desayunar -Dile que sí, estoy dispuesto-, _tengo que estarlo_ pensó y luego cuestiono -Sol ¿Es obligatoria que le diga Maestro?-.

-Sí, ya lo sabes- respondió sonriendo en simpatía -Esas son las normas-.

-Bueno...- Harry aún no se acostumbraba a lo de maestro, pero ya se estaba haciendo a la idea.

-Mientras terminas de prepararte, voy a avisarle a mi amo, te esperaremos afuera- informo Sol.

-De acuerdo- Contesto el pelinegro entretenido en lo que hacia.

Tras darle una última mirada, Sol sale de la cueva, se dirige a la cascada Lunae Lumen donde estaba su amo y al llegar…

-¡Amo!- Llamo la pixy de compañía.

Draconis quien estaba meditando bajo la cascada, abrió los ojos y dijo -¿Está dispuesto hoy?-

-Así es, amo Draco…- responde la aludida –Parece más animado-

-¡Al fin!- Exclama el peliplata.

-Amo- Al obtener la atención de los ojos grises pide -Por favor sea paciente con él-

Draconis se pone en pie, camina dirigiéndose hacia la cascada Joka y dice –Tratare-

-Le dije que lo esperaríamos fuera de la cueva- Informa Sol.

-Muy bien- accede con gesto de entendimiento.

Justo en el momento en que mago y pixy llegan en frente de la cascada, Harry estaba saliendo de la cueva.

-¿Ya estás preparado para comenzar el entrenamiento de hoy?- cuestiona serio el peliplata al estar todos reunidos fuera.

-Lo estoy…- Asiente, aunque dudoso, tomando esa como su responsabilidad.

Draconis le indica con un gesto que lo siga y comienza a caminar para dirigirse al lugar de entrenamiento, un claro oculto en medio del bosque de difícil acceso para extraños –Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido- su voz llena de reproche.

-Lo siento- La voz del elegido sale baja y acongojada –Pero estoy dispuesto a aprender- afirma.

-Lo veremos- Desafía el ojigris.

Al llegar al claro, de tal manera se disponen a hacer practicas de espada pues Draconis se había dado cuenta de que su pupilo tenía habilidades naturales para esa arte de ataque y defensa, ante la mirada atenta de Sol que le da apoyo moral a Harry. El maestro asiente con satisfacción al notar que su alumno hacia rápidos avances con la espada, le hace un gesto para que se detengan, a lo que Harry obedece, en el momento en que él le iba a decir que correspondía practicar con sus habilidades mágicas… Un sonido retumba en el bosque, el viento sacude las copas de los árboles y algunos son derribados.

El sonido se oye más cerca, Draconis toma una postura de lucha, Sol se mantiene alerta y Harry trata de imitar a su maestro, pero se siente muy nervioso. Cuando de entre los matorrales sale una criatura monstruosa de piel negra, escamosa parecida a un lagarto, con garras largas afiladas, ojos rayados como serpiente, con humo saliendo de sus fosas nasales y fija sus ojos rojos en Harry, quien se queda paralizado. El monstruo enviste contra el moreno, pero Draconis empuja al joven haciéndolo a un lado, luego levanta la mano creando una ventisca que lanza al lagarto contra unos árboles derribándolos en el proceso.

-¡Tonto! ¡No te quedes ahí parado!- le grita alterado reprendiéndolo en el proceso.

El inmortal se gira hacia su atacante, empuña su espada de plata con empuñadura de oro con un sol y una luna entrelazada, con ella señala a la criatura que se movía furiosa buscando a su presa, la cual se levanto haciendo temblar el suelo. -¡Fulgor Dual!- Ataca, un resplandor dorado y plateado, destruyen a la criatura de un sólo golpe. Tras deshacerse del agresor, voltea buscando con la mirada a su aprendiz, Sol suelta un jadeo de angustia al sentirlo alejándose.

Harry al ver la escena, había salido corriendo sin que ellos se percataran, no por miedo, si no sintiéndose impotente por su reacción, repitiendo –No puedo, no puedo- Corrió a través del bosque, debido a la carrera y las lágrimas que no quería dejar escapar, pero le empañaron la mirada, sin darse cuenta cayó pon una barranca, sintió un golpe en la cabeza, sus ojos confundidos miraron hacia el cielo azul y se cerraron cuando la oscuridad de la inconsciencia se lo trago. Sol y Draconis no lo habían alcanzado ya que corrió rápidamente y de improviso. Lo buscaron por todo el lugar, sin encontrarlo fácilmente.

-¡Harry!- Lo llama la pequeña pixy preocupada.

-Búscalo en el lado norte- Ordena Draconis a Sol.

-Sí amo- Asiente con una mirada de preocupación, que cambia en unos segundo como acordándose de algo –Pero antes dígame algo ¿No cree que ha sido muy duro con él?-

Draconis mira a su pequeña compañera con frustración al saber que llevaba razón -Calla y ve a buscarlo- ordena sintiéndose culpable y molesto.

-Sí amo- Accede la pequeña al ver lo que reflejaba la mirada gris de su compañero -¡Harry! ¡Harry!- grita llamando a su amigo.

En tanto Draconis lo busca en silencio tratando de percibir la energía del joven, negando con la cabeza ante los gritos de Sol, quien debería buscarlo del mismo modo, pero por el susto no pensaba en ello.

 _ **Tras una hora de búsqueda…**_

Sol al verlo tendido al final de una barranca grita -¡Amo lo encontré!-

Draconis al lado de la pixy dice -No tienes que gritar-

-Ah…- la pequeña le mira con un toque de exasperación por el susto que le había dado -Estaba aquí amo-

El inmortal ignora a Sol y se desliza por la barranca hasta llegar al lado de Harry, la pequeña volando a su lado.

Draconis lo toma en brazos pensando en que se estaba haciendo costumbre que le llevara de ese modo -Esté muchacho me va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza- masculla mirándolo para luego salir de la barranca.

-Sea paciente amo- pide Sol ya perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo ha solicitado.

-Lo intento- alega ante la mirada de incredulidad de su pixy de compañía.

La pequeña niega con la cabeza, mira hacia el cielo -Ya está oscureciendo- observa.

Draconis imitando el movimiento, establece –Regresemos-

Sol asiente con la cabeza y sigue la marcha del maestro con pupilo en brazos, esa noche la pixy se ofreció a cuidar del joven y Draconis se acostó a dormir al otro lado de la cueva separado por una pieles adheridas al techo de la misma desde que estaba el nuevo habitante ya que era un doncel, la pequeña hada cuido toda la noche del elegido.

 _ **La mañana siguiente…**_

Harry se removió entre las pieles, se sentó y a la par que habría sus ojos verdes soltó un quejido con una mano en la cabeza debido al dolor que sentía, por el golpe que se había dado al caer por la barranca.

-¡Ya despertaste!- Exclama contenta la pequeña -Mi amo dijo que te espera en el nuevo lugar de entrenamiento al que te guiare- agrega compungida.

-Está bien- Afirma el joven, que al hacerlo pone una mueca en su rostro al sentir el aumento del dolor de cabeza.

La pequeña pixy lo nota, por lo que hace un gesto con su mano para ayudarlo con el dolor de cabeza que está segura debía tener su amigo -¿Te siente mejor?-

-Hiciste algo ¿Verdad?- Sus ojos verdes se fijan en la pequeña y al verla afirmar con la cabeza le responde -Mucho mejor, gracias- agradece regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se alistaba.

-¡Que bueno!- Profiere contenta Sol.

Tras estar listo, el joven pelinegro consulto -¿El maestro está molesto?- su ceño fruncido denota su preocupación al respecto.

-Está…- La aludida duda -Es que el ha vivido mucho tiempo sólo luego de que murieron sus seres queridos, es algo huraño- expone a modo de defensa.

-No me respondiste pequeña Sol- Establece el ojiverde mordiéndose el labio con desasosiego.

-Es que…- Los ojos bicolores reflejan contrariedad -Sólo se paciente con él- murmulla tras un suspiro pensando que quien más paciencia debía tratar de tener era su amo, pues Harry era nuevo en todo aquello.

El pelinegro sonríe en comprensión al ver la angustia de la pixy -Veo que no me quieres responder, con respecto la paciencia, lo seré, aunque creo que él es quien está molesto por mi actitud y mi...-

-No es tu culpa- Lo interrumpe la peliazul -Confió en que aprenderás, sólo inténtalo… Todos podemos mejorar…-

Una sonrisa sincera aparece en el rostro del elegido ante el apoyo –Lo intentare siempre Sol-

La aludida responde el gesto al sentirse de ayuda.

Harry salió de la cueva siendo guiado por Sol hacia el lugar donde les esperaba su maestro. En tanto el peliplata desde donde les esperaba pensaba - _Espero que podamos ver de todo lo que dicen que es capaz el elegido-._ La pequeña pixy llevo al joven a través de una cueva, que accedía hacia un claro cubierto por la enramada creada por los árboles, el moreno apreciando la belleza verde que les rodeaba, se dio cuenta que el nuevo lugar estaba mejor y más escondido que el anterior. En el centro del terreno, una figura pensativa vestida de blanco con cabellos plateados y ojos grises, resaltaba entre tanto verdor.

-Buenos días- Saluda Harry sacando de sus pensamientos al ojigris.

El aludido asiente en reconocimiento mirándolo fijamente -¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Mejor- Responde algo cohibido el joven, sintiendo el tacto suave de una caricia en apoyo por parte de Sol.

-¿Preparado para continuar tu entrenamiento?- Cuestiona con profunda seriedad.

-Pues creo que sí- Contesta dudoso el joven, ante los ojos bicolores de la pixy que observaba con atención el intercambio.

Aquellos ojos grises profundos la miran con recelo -Debes estar seguro, tener confianza y perseverar, muchos sufren y seguirán sufriendo por la maldad de Voldemort, si no lo detenemos- explica con gravedad.

-Lo sé…- Afirma el joven con sus ojos verdes llenos de dudas, pero con la certeza de que su maestro dice la verdad, sabiéndolo de primera mano.

-¿Lo permitirás?- Exige el maestro.

Harry lo mira con cierto nivel de temor ante todo lo que implicaría su respuesta.

-¡Responde!- Prorrumpe con voz autoritaria el peliplata.

-Amo…-Trata de interferir la pixy intentando calmar los ánimos de su compañero mago.

Los ojos grises la miran con molestia reflejada en ellos -¡No te metas Sol!- regaña.

Sol molesta le voltea el rostro, pero obedece yendo a sentarse sobre las ramas de un árbol cercano donde no estorbaría el entrenamiento.

-¡Harry!- Lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El joven niega con la cabeza -¡No lo permitiré! Haré todo lo posible…- Promete consiente de las implicaciones.

-¡Eso espero!- profiere Draconis desafiante.

Sol pensó _-Y yo que pensaba que empezaba a ser amable con él-_

En tanto Harry susurro -Lo intentare, tengo que hacerlo, por mi familia…-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta el maestro descruzando los brazos.

-Nada, nada- farfulla el aludido.

Draconis se acerca a él mirándolo fijamente -¿Seguro?-

-Sí…- El elegido voltea la mirada y Draconis lo deja así… Por el momento.

Draconis se dispuso a emprender la lección de ese día y Harry estaba comenzado a comprender y aceptar su destino con más seriedad.

-La lección de hoy está destinada para que conozcas tus poderes y seas más consiente de ellos a fin de que los uses a tu favor- explica comenzando con su instrucción.

-Le escucho- afirma el ojiverde con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

Draconis asiente satisfecho pensando en que cada vez más su pupilo aprendía a aceptar su papel en aquella lucha -Primero la concentración, hoy te enseñare a meditar, a concentrarte y visualizar-

-Está bien- asevera el moreno con seriedad.

Ese día Draconis se dedico a enseñarle todo lo que sabia al respecto, lo bueno era que Harry aprendía rápido. No sabían de cuanto tiempo disponían para el aprendizaje, pues en cualquier momento los sirvientes de Voldemort podrían dar con ellos.

Había transcurrido un mes y pese a que Harry desarrollaba sus habilidades rápidamente para satisfacción del inmortal y orgullo de Sol, no comprendía a conciencia como las usaría para vencer a Voldemort. Su maestro era excelente y él era muy buen alumno, pero inseguro. Sin embargo habían avanzado mucho desde que dio con el inmortal, contradictoriamente el elegido había encontrado a su maestro quien lo busco por tanto tiempo para entrenarlo.

 **Continuara… (?)**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **kothaax3**

 **susigabi**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	8. Ataque

**Les traigo un nuevo cap ¡Espero les guste y comenten para las musas!**

 **Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Ataque**

 _ **En la fortaleza de Voldemort…**_

En medio del bosque tenebroso, se alzaba un castillo fortificado rodeado por una barrera que creaba una espesa neblina la cual alejaba incluso a los animales de sus alrededores, pero se podían ver figuras monstruosas moviéndose entre los árboles marchitos, nadie se acercaba a ese lugar y si alguien lo hacia, no salía vivo de allí.

Bellatrix estaba de pie en un oscuro despacho mirando con gesto pesaroso a su líder -Mi señor, le he fallado, no me deshice del supuesto elegido- masculla con enojo en su mirada.

-Serénate- Desestima Voldemort -Yo no me preocuparía, mandare a alguna de mis criaturas para que lo rastreen y lo destruyan-

-¿No lo está subestimando?- Pregunta la pelinegra dubitativamente.

Obtiene como respuesta a unos ojos rojos que la miran con incredulidad -¡Ja! ¿Qué puede hacer ese niñito tonto?- se burla irónico.

Bellatrix se muerde los labios con nerviosismo -Pero…-

-No te mortifiques, si no funciona, sólo enviaremos a un ejercito- se encoge de hombros confiado.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- afirma con afán de sanar su orgullo herido.

Voldemort niega con la cabeza –No- Ordena comenzando a sentir molestia –Tú permanecerás a mi lado, esa es tu tarea más importante-

-Pe…- Trata de decir pero es callada por la mirada molesta que la atraviesa.

El ojirojo se sienta en el sillón más cercano -No quiero darte esa tarea como una orden- su tono de voz llega a su interlocutora con un tinte de amenaza mientras Voldemort tamborileaba sus dedos sobre los apoyabrazos.

-Está bien- Acepta a regañadientes conociendo la mirada y gestos de su señor para saber cuando no insistir.

Voldemort se acomodo en su asiento, mientras le hacia señas con un dedo para que se acercara -Ven acá y siéntate conmigo- Ordeno palmeando sus rodillas.

Bellatrix prontamente obedeció sentándose en el regazo de su señor, Voldemort le rodeo con sus brazos y le dijo -Tu misión es complacerme a mí, no ensuciarte las manos con pequeñeces que otros pueden resolver- decreto mordisqueando el cuello de la bruja, quien se relamió los labios provocativamente.

-Es el deber más placentero que se pueda tener- Acepto con actitud seductora la pelinegra cambiando su papel de leal sierva al de amante de Voldemort, quien le dedico una sonrisa depredadora de medio lado haciéndola sentir grande con la mirada complacida que recibió de aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, que la veían sólo como un instrumento de egoísta satisfacción.

 _ **En las cercanías de la cascada Joka…**_

El viento soplaba suavemente las copas de los árboles y los rayos del sol se colaban traviesos entre las hojas, detrás de una cortina de enredaderas se escuchaba el tatareo de una canción, proveniente de un manantial oculto de ojos curiosos donde Harry estaba dándose un baño, el joven luego de asearse y relajarse, se puso en pie en tanto el agua escurría por su cuerpo, mientras caminaba se podían ver a través de las aguas claras piedras de colores en el fondo, el pelinegro, se seco con prontitud, para proceder a vestirse, tras recoger sus cosas en una canasta tejida, se recostó unos instantes observando las nubes pasar mientras descansaba del entrenamiento físico que había tenido ese día.

Un rato después, se dispuso a volver a la cueva donde estaba viviendo, tomo la cesta con sus cosas y miro a los lados para comprobar que no había nadie que descubriera su lugar para relajarse, asintió satisfecho y emprendió camino de regreso a donde lo esperaban Sol y su maestro. Caminaba murmurando cosas importantes sobre su entrenamiento, como conjuros, hechizos y pasos tanto de ataque como de defensa, repasando las enseñanzas de Draconis. Cuando de repente…

Ya frente a la cascada, escucho un sonido extraño y se puso en alerta, tras observar su alrededor en búsqueda de algo o alguien que pudiera descubrir la cueva escondida, pensó que sólo era su imaginación, pero en el momento en que la cortina de agua se movió para darle acceso, aparecieron diferentes criaturas monstruosas y lo atacaron, él salió corriendo tratando de alejarles de la cascada para tener más facilidad de movimiento pues si entraba en la cueva quedaría atrapado, pero no se alejo mucho pues una gran serpiente roja de ojos amarillos lo hizo tropezar, dándole la oportunidad a los que la acompañaban para atacarlo, Harry trataba de tranquilizarse para tomar el control de sus emociones con el fin de atacar o al menos defenderse, pero se quedo paralizado tras alzar sus manos, las criaturas se acercaban velozmente con colmillos y garras dispuestos a destruirlo. Justo en ese momento un resplandor plateado destruyo algunas de esos seres que parecían mutados y otro destello más grande de color dorado acabo con los demás, los ojos verdes miraron con alivio a Draconis y a Sol quienes llegaron a su rescate, ambos se dirigieron hacia él, sin notar que tres pájaros negros con cinco pares de ojos rojos se escondían detrás de unos arbustos esperando una segunda oportunidad de atacar y sin darse cuenta de que un monstruo serpiente se deslizo furtivamente fuera de su alcance.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta su maestro von tono de voz autoritario y preocupado a la vez.

-Lo estoy- Respondió el aludido poniéndose en pie.

El peliplata lo miro fijamente para luego afirmar con la cabeza más tranquilo al comprobar que estaba bien y su mirada cambio a una de enojo ante los ojos bicolores de Sol que rodaron en molestia mientras recogía las cosas que había dejado caer el elegido -¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes?- interroga.

Harry sintiéndose cohibido farfulla –Yo… Bueno- Se muerde los labios sin poder formular una respuesta decente.

El inmortal bufa con molestia mientras acariciaba el tabique de su nariz –Deberías de…- Iba a decir _tener más cuidado_ pero cambio sus palabras con un chasquido de su lengua -¡Eres el elegido! ¡Tu poder es grande!- regaño.

Harry trato de explicarse -Es que…- Pero es interrumpido.

-¡Tonto! ¡Debes tener más confianza en tus capacidades…!- Exclama con frustración, enfundando su espada.

Sol y Harry se percatan de tres aves oscuras que salen de entre los árboles con sus garras afiladas como navajas dirigidas hacia la espalda de Draconis -¡Cuidado atrás!- gritan a la par.

El inmortal al mismo tiempo había sentido la presencia de las criaturas detrás suyo, por lo que se giro rápidamente sacando la espada de su funda -¡Resplandor Eclíptico!- ataco y las destruyo con mortal eficacia.

Harry suspiro aliviado, en tanto Draconis se dirigió a la cueva, seguido por su pixy de compañía y el elegido quienes intercambiaron miradas preocupadas por el enfado del inmortal. Al alcanzarlo estaba recogiendo algunas cosas en un bolso mediado hecho de cuero que se colgó en su hombro atravesando su pecho y luego busco uno más grande elaborado en piel que se disponía a afirmar sobre ambos hombros.

-¿Qué hace?- Cuestiono el ojiverde en tanto recibía su bolso de manos de la pequeña pixy.

Draconis gruño con molestia -¿Y me lo preguntas?- sus ojos grises atravesaron como lanzas al moreno.

El aludido dio un paso atrás -¿Maestro?-

-¡Toma tus cosas nos vamos!- Dictamino con un grito lleno de enojo.

El joven movió sus manos con inquietud -Pero… ¿A dónde?-

-¡Haz lo que te digo!- Ordeno para luego salir del lugar hecho una furia -¡Sol! ¡Nos vamos!- la llamo desde afuera.

Harry recogió sus pocas cosas y fue tras Draconis quien ya había salido de la cueva, Sol lo siguió en silencio al saber que su amo estaba enfadado por lo que era mejor dejar que rumiara su enfado sólo.

El joven de ojos verdes al verlos que le llevaban ventaja llamo -¡Espérenme!-.

El peliplata no se detuvo pero aminoro su marcha -¡Apresúrate!- profirió con la cólera un poco más controlada.

Poco a poco el grupo se fue alejando de la cascada Joka a la cual el elegido le dio un último vistazo compungido, Sol le dirigía una mirada de apoyo mientras volaba a su lado, tras una considerable distancia y esperando que su amo quien estaba más adelantado, estuviera más sosegado se acerco él -¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar señor?-

-Lo atacaron unas criaturas de Voldemort- Explico con seriedad y voz plana.

-Entonces él y Bellatrix, ya saben que está vivo y lo perseguirán tratando de matarlo- la pequeña paso saliva preocupada.

El aludido hizo un gesto dándole la razón -Era algo de esperarse- expuso fastidiado.

Harry los alcanzo tras apresuras sus pasos -¿Sobre que discuten?- quiso saber.

Draconis le dirigió una mirada apreciativa sin detener la marcha -Esas criaturas que te atacaron son monstruos que sirven a Voldemort, ya saben que estás vivo y te buscaran para matarte- Explico con fría precisión esperando la reacción de su pupilo.

El joven dejo salir el aliento en una exhalación -Y ¿Qué haremos ahora?- trato de mantenerse calmado ante la mirada de aquellos ojos grises que analizaban su reacción.

Asintiendo satisfecho ante la tensa calma del muchacho sin esperar más, explico -Tenemos que ir al castillo Gryffindor para que te den un arma mágica, allí es donde le dan la que le corresponde a cada ser mágico y tal vez encontremos respuestas de cómo vencer a Voldemort-

Los ojos verdes mostraron reconocimiento -¿Queda muy lejos?- pregunto con curiosidad, tratando de no pensar en los posible seres oscuros que pudieran volver a atacarles, pero decidiéndose a que mejoraría para poder defenderse por si solo.

-A cinco días de aquí- Respondió el inmortal con su mirada clavada al frente y su atención dispersa en búsqueda de posibles peligros -Debemos darnos prisa- agrego casi para si mismo pero sus acompañantes le escucharon.

El pelinegro suspiro y se dirigió hacia su maestro contrito -Perdóneme por mi inseguridad, es que…- trato de decir.

Draconis negó con la cabeza -Déjate de tonterías- luego lo miro fijamente con sus ojos tormentosos -Tienes una gran responsabilidad-

-Pero…- EL joven trataba de explicarle que aún no se sentía listo a pesar de que quería estarlo, deseaba ser valiente y fuerte como él. Hasta Sol era más valiente que él a pesar de su tamaño, pensó mordiéndose los labios con incertidumbre.

Los cabellos plateados eran desordenados por el viento, el maestro del elegido dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones esforzándose por mantener la paciencia -He esperado mucho tiempo para conseguir al elegido que se equipare a los poderes de Voldemort, tenemos que darnos prisa-

-Disculpe…- Sus cejas se fruncieron por la duda pero decidió que igual preguntaría -¿Cuánto ha esperado?-

-Cien años- las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de frenarlas, negó con la cabeza y apresuro sus pasos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- Sus palabras impregnadas con incredulidad -No aparenta más de veintiocho años- cuando alzo la mirada el mago estaba fuera de su alcance ignorando sus preguntas -¡Espere!- llamo tratando de alcanzarle.

-Harry, ¿Acaso no sabes que mi amo es un inmortal?- Explico la pequeña pixy con paciencia.

-¿Eh?- Los ojos verdes parpadearon en consternación pero luego se iluminaron en comprensión, recordando algunas historias de su hermano.

-Sí…- Afirmo la pixy -Es el último que queda de los legendarios señores inmortales- informo despertando la ya viva curiosidad de su amigo.

-¿Cuántos eran? ¿Qué sucedió con los otros?- Pregunto rápidamente ante la mirada traviesa de Sol que lo estaba distrayendo de sus pensamientos derrotistas.

-Eran siete y seis fueron asesinados- Respondió con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos bicolores.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿No eran inmortales?- El elegido quería comprenderlo.

\- Voldemort encontró la forma de matarlos para poder hacerse de la inmortalidad él, por eso me preocupa mi amo- Confeso Sol angustiada.

-No debería arriesgarse- Exteriorizó el joven y se mordió los labios ante su propia declaración.

-Sinceramente creo que él no le da importancia, es callado, serio y no da a conocer lo que siente- Revelo con algo de culpa -Pero yo sé que sólo quiere destruir a Voldemort para vengar a sus hermanos inmortales- agrego cruzándose de brazos pensativa.

Los ojos verdes se tornaron pensativos -Ya veo- susurro y tras unos minutos de recordar lo que le había pasado a su familia, descubrió que podía comprender el sentimiento –Comprendo-

Sol le dirigió una mirada analítica ante el cambio repentino de actitud del moreno –Así fue, por eso se comporta como lo hace- dijo sabiendo que a su maestro le molestaría que le contara esas cosas a Harry, pero creía que él debía saberlo para entender porque su maestro era así.

El joven sacudió la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos ocasionando que sus cabellos se desordenaran -Que triste lo que le sucedió- Se lamento con simpatía -¿No ha tenido familia? ¿Pareja? O ¿Algo así?- Pregunto con palabras atropelladas.

-Su familia eran sus hermanos inmortales, aunque no lo eran de sangre, la mayor era una mujer muy sabia. Él fue elegido para ser un inmortal desde su nacimiento, así como los otros seis todos señalados por sus antecesores y…- Sus ojos bicolores se abrieron en reconocimiento -Uno de los inmortales era su prometido el único doncel de los siete… Era…-

-¡No se queden atrás!- Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que respingaron al escuchar el llamado de Draconis.

-¡Espéranos!- Ambos se apresuraron para darle alcance al ojigris.

 _ **En el castillo oscuro del valle tenebroso…**_

En una de las habitaciones de la fortaleza se podía escuchar el sonido de un látigo y de las llamaradas de fuego al agitarse en el aire, mientras unas figuras de madera se quemaban ante la mirada de una pelinegra que practicaba sus habilidades. Cuando un sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo la detuvo, al voltearse pudo ver a una de las criaturas en forma de serpiente que había enviado su señor para acabar con el elegido de una vez por todas, contemplo las heridas profundas causadas por magia que surcaban los anillos cubiertos de escamas, esperando una explicación.

La monstruosa serpiente siseo con temor –Señora… Fallamos la misión- Tembló ante la mirada que destello en rojo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Murmuro sintiendo la rabia bullir dentro de ella -¡Eran muchos!- reclamo dando un latigazo en el suelo a su lado causando que las chispas saltaran.

-Lo esta ayudando un hombre antiguo, tiene el cabello plateado trenzado, ojos grises, viste de blanco y usa una espada muy poderosa con el símbolo del sol y la luna- Explico agitándose nerviosa la criatura.

Los ojos de Bellatrix perdieron por un instante el brillo rojizo al llegar a una conclusión que le dejo sorprendida -¿Draconis? Pero… creí que todos ellos habían muerto- Murmuro sin podérselo creer.

-¿Los inmortales?- la voz de la serpiente oscura tembló.

-Sí…- Afirmo Bellatrix perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un instante.

La criatura asustada, trato de aprovechar el momento de distracción para escabullirse –Ellos eran muy poderosos, mejor me iré-

Sin darle oportunidad de escapar Bellatrix lo destruyo con su látigo de fuego mientras gritaba -¡Estúpido! ¡Voldemort no será vencido!-

La pelinegra se cambio rápidamente quitándose su vestimenta de entrenamiento, para luego dirigirse a la sala de reuniones privadas de su líder, al encontrarse frente a la puerta de madera oscura, toma aliento y golpea la superficie pulida en tanto pregunta –Voldemort ¿Estás ocupado?-

A través de la puerta escucha la respuesta amortiguada del señor del castillo -Pasa Bellatrix- la mujer accedió al lugar fijando su mirada en el hombre sentado en el escritorio con pergaminos sobre la mesa y una pluma en su mano.

-Vengo a informarte- Al recibir una señal hecha con la mano del ojirojo se sentó para explicarle –Una de las criaturas serpiente, me informo que los monstruos no pudieron hacer nada, pues el mocoso está con Draconis- soltó a boca jarro esperando la reacción de su señor.

-¡¿Qué?!- Voldemort se levanta de su asiento rápidamente -¿Cómo? ¿Está vivo? Ese… ¡Maldición!- Rompe la pluma que tenía en su mano debido a la presión que ejerció.

-Perdona- Bajo la mirada por unos instantes hasta que escucho la risa perturbadora de su interlocutor.

Una sonrisa sínica se pinto en los labios de Voldemort -Esto se pone cada vez más interesante, creo que me divertiré un poco- declara restándole importancia al asunto -¡Los destruiremos a cualquier costo y dejaran de estorbar!- Su risa oscura se convirtió en una carcajada maniática que resonó en toda la estancia y Bellatrix no se resistió en imitar.

 **Continuara… (?)**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Qué tal les va pareciendo la historia? ¿La seguimos? :v**

 **¿Qué tal les ira en el castillo de Gryffindor?**

 **¿Qué dificultades, pruebas y engaños habrá en el camino?**

 **¡Lean y lo sabrán a medida que avance la historia! XD**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	9. El Palacio de Gryffindor

**Un nuevo cap ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **El Palacio Gryffindor**

 _ **En las afueras de un bosque…**_

El verdor de una pradera se extendía frente al bosque, se podía divisar un camino de tierra clara que serpenteaba hasta llegar a una elevación de terreno coronada por un hermoso castillo con cuatro torres que se encumbraban hacia el cielo y las cuales estaban adornadas con banderines triangulares del color del oro, en la cúpula superior se reflejaban los rayos del sol que creaban un juego de luces del color del arcoíris sobre el vidrio que cubría la figura de domo, efecto que también ocurría sobre las ventanas, al acercarse se podían contemplar los símbolos de los planetas tallados en las rocas pulidas de las paredes de alabastro.

Unos ojos verdes observaron asombrados la imagen salida de una pintura de fantasía que tenían frente a si -¡Es hermoso!- Exclamo el portador con deleite y un sonrisa sincera brotando de sus labios, lo que hizo feliz a Sol que no había visto esa alegría en él desde que lo conoció.

-Lo es- Afirmo la pequeña pixy –El palacio Gryffindor -

Luego de caminar algunos kilómetros se encontraron frente al esplendoroso castillo que parecía hecho de oro, ante ellos se alzaba una gran puerta de madera pulida la cual parecía estar cubierta del mismo metal precioso, con símbolos mágicos tallados en ella, en el centro de la madera se podía ver la cabeza de un león con un sol y una luna entrelazados entre sus fauces, como ejemplo de los opuestos que siempre conviven en el mundo. Draconis toco el pomo bruñido de la puerta la cual se abrió sola, entro y sus acompañantes lo siguieron.

-Mi señor…- Llama la pixy de compañía.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestiona caminando a través de los corredores del palacio, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por pinturas de antiguas batallas entre el bien y el mal que se movían como si estuvieran sucediendo en ese mismo momento.

-¿Usted qué hará?- Pregunta sospechando que ella tendría que guiar al elegido hacia el salón central ubicado bajo el domo de cristal.

-Investigare en la biblioteca sagrada- Informa dando razón a las sospechas de Sol -Lleva a mi aprendiz al salón de los espejos para que le den su arma mágica- Ordena amablemente.

-Así lo haré- Responde la pixy contemplando al inmortal marcharse hacia la mencionada biblioteca. Para luego buscar con sus ojos bicolores al moreno, encontrándolo distraído observando el hermoso lugar, Harry estaba sorprendido por el tamaño del palacio, las paredes talladas con figuras de leones, pixys, dragones y otros seres mágicos, las grandes columnas con hermosas decoraciones, las lámparas de araña de cristal colgando de los techos, los cuadros de batallas míticas…

-Ven Harry- lo llama sacándolo de su contemplación.

El ojiverde le presto atención a la pequeña criatura, quien al obtenerla comenzó a volar siendo seguida por el joven -¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Draconis dónde está?-

-Te llevare al cuarto de los espejos para que te den tu arma mágica- Explica con seriedad Sol -Mi amo, tu maestro- Recalco la palabra divertida -Está ocupado, luego nos encontraremos con él- Agrego con amabilidad.

Harry se aclaro la garganta –Uhm sí, mi maestro- Negó con la cabeza ante su desliz –Y… ¿Qué está haciendo?-

-Está en la biblioteca sagrada- Respondió mientras giraba por un pasillo recordando el camino hacia el centro del palacio Gryffindor.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con curiosidad -¿Biblioteca sagrada?- interroga ante un nombre tan pomposo.

-Sí, la biblioteca sagrada- Sonríe al pensar que seguramente a Harry también le parecía un nombre un tanto extravagante -Allí es donde están guardados todos los libros antiguos de magia recopilados por los antiguos dueños del palacio, así como los libros que contienen antiguas y nuevas profecías, registrándolas cada vez que surgen- explica con eficacia.

-¡Sorprendente!- Exclama con asombro -¿Qué busca allí Sol? ¿Me puedes decir?- quiso saber dudoso de obtener respuesta, _a veces todo era tan misterioso_ , suspiro.

-Quiere investigar para ver si consigue algo de cómo vencer a Voldemort- reveló, un tanto con incertidumbre en su voz al pensar si acaso su maestro conseguiría algo al respecto, pues ya habían buscado y aún no había nada nuevo.

-Ah… Entiendo- Comprendió el joven elegido sin querer ahondar más en ello, de momento.

Sol continuo guiándolo a través de los pasillos mientras Harry la seguía escuchando sus pasos resonar sobre el brillante piso de mármol del color del ámbar y con pequeños toques que parecían estrellas doradas que destellaban por todo el diseño mágico del suelo, hasta que ante ellos se alzo una gran puerta echa de espejos de diferentes formas, tamaños y hermosos diseños, el marco estaba hecho de oro y el pomo de la puerta que estaba ubicado en el centro de la misma parecía estar elaborado en rubí.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon en sorpresa contemplando aquella magnifica puerta -¡Guau!- Exclamo boquiabierto -¿Qué es eso?- señalo las puertas.

-Debes entrar allí, es el salón de los espejos- al ver la duda del joven, señalo la superficie reflectante e invito con una sonrisa de ánimo –Entra-

Harry señalándose a si mismo con el dedo índice dice -¿Yo?-

La pequeña pixy contesta divertida ante el asombro de su amigo –Sí, tú-.

Harry señalo la puerta en tanto la misma se abría -¿Allí?- pregunto dudoso tras pasar saliva.

-Así es- Afirmo Sol con la cabeza a su vez -Colócate en el centro de la habitación cierra los ojos, concéntrate y espera que aparezca tu arma mágica- instruyo con su dulce voz.

El elegido dio un paso al frente reticente -Pero… No sé- murmura dudoso.

-Entra, no hay nada que temer- Le da un pequeño empujón que el pelinegro pudo sentir gracias a la magia de la pixy.

Tras tomar aire nervioso el joven asiente con la cabeza -Está bien… Lo haré- acepta con dudas, pero con la curiosidad que lo impulsa a tener el valor de hacerlo.

El joven le dirigió una última mirada a Sol quien le sonrió en apoyo, luego entro y tras él se cerró la puerta, Harry volteo al escuchar el golpe que emitió al cerrarse y observo la puerta mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo…

-Espero que le vaya bien- Susurro la pixy cruzando los dedos deseándole suerte a su amigo.

 _ **En la biblioteca…**_

Draconis estaba sentado sobre una silla de cojines bordados en una de las mesas de madera tallada del lugar, detrás de pilas de libros de diferentes tamaños, forros y colores, buscando información, hasta que rompió el silencio exclamando con frustración -¡De nuevo nada!- lanzando algunos libros sobre el brillante piso del palacio -¡No hay información! ¿Cómo es posible?- cuestiono levantándose de la silla en que estaba, se masajeo el puente de la nariz -Mejor voy a ver como les va a Sol y a Harry- se dijo tras un suspiro, dejando la biblioteca, mientras tras él los libros flotaban retornando a su lugar por si solos, gracias a la magia del castillo.

 _ **En el salón de los espejos…**_

Harry contemplaba el lugar que lo mareo un poco debido a que estaba cubierto de espejos desde el piso, las paredes, hasta el techo y que a pesar de ser de cristal siendo atravesadas por el sol le devolvían su reflejo, mientras se dirigía al centro del salón como Sol le había instruido, al llegar al centro, se coloco en posición, cerro los ojos, para respirar tratando de relajarse y concentrándose.

La cúpula sobre él, se ilumino, creando un pilar de una luz blanca, la que despedía rayos de colores por toda la estancia y rodeo al joven que pareció entrar en trance.

A través de la habitación resonó una melodiosa voz femenina –Uhmm El elegido ¿Qué te daremos pequeño lirio esmeralda?-

Otras voces masculinas se le unieron para entablar una conversación entre ellas…

-Siento en el lirio esmeralda al fuego- murmuro la segunda voz, esta vez masculina profunda.

-Es su magia- Afirmo una tercera voz.

-Sí, sus protectores son las salamandras de fuego aunque…- Declaro una cuarta voz y luego cuestiono -¿Destino?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto intrigada una quinta voz.

-¿Será posible?- Murmuro una sexta voz llena de curiosidad.

-Sí, podría ser- Estableció una séptima voz masculina llena de sabiduría.

En el salón se desato el murmullo de voces discutiendo entre sí, formulando preguntas, dudas y llegando a un acuerdo. Cuando comenzó a hacerse demasiado largo el intercambio. La primera voz, la femenina ordeno -¡Silencio!- tras unos segundos las voces acallaron -¡Tú!- En ese momento uno de los espejos enfrente de Harry destello en verde -Pequeña acompáñalo, serás su pixy de compañía- Desde el espejo un par de ojos violetas se abrieron parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz, una pequeña criatura del tamaño que tenía Sol salió de allí, su cabello era largo, lizo y plateado, vestía de verde y sus alas eran plateadas con azul.

–Sí- Susurro la criatura con su voz de campana.

-Le daremos las espadas gemelas de los leones- Emitió la tercera voz masculina.

-¿Seguro?- Cuestiono dudosa la segunda voz.

-Pero eran de Destino- Farfullo la cuarta voz sorprendido.

La séptima voz le respondió -Sí, él las sabrá utilizar sin ningún entrenamiento-

-Y no tenemos tiempo que perder- Prorrumpió con seriedad la quinta voz.

-Luna no te encariñes con tu amo- La sexta voz salió en un tono bajo como de disculpa.

Mientras la conversación se daba, Harry continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No seré su compañera por siempre?- Cuestiono con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos violetas la pixy.

-No de la forma regular- Respondió la séptima voz con autoridad.

-Pero…- Susurro la pequeña contrariada.

-¡Harrison Potter! Lirio esmeralda -Llamo la voz femenina sacándolo del trance en el que estaba.

El aludido levanto su cara, abrió los ojos que destellaron verde esmeralda por un instante, para hablar cohibido -¿Si?-

-¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer para vencer a Voldemort?- Cuestiono con voz retumbante.

-¡Cualquier cosa!- Exclamo nervioso pero decidido el joven elegido.

-Escucha con atención elegido, cuando venzas a Voldemort deberás pagar un alto precio, pues de lo contrario se rompería el equilibrio debido a que sus poderes son de las misma magnitud, por eso deberá suceder de cierta manera- Explico con pesar la voz femenina – **Para que dos fuerzas no luchen más entre si, deben eclipsarse juntas** \- las ultimas palabras sonaron como una profecía.

-Es algo necesario- Murmuro la tercera voz.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiono preocupado el elegido.

-Deberás ser valiente- Aconsejo la séptima voz.

-Es tu destino, no le deben decir nada a ninguna otra persona- Expuso la sexta voz.

-¿A mi maestro?- La voz del moreno tembló.

-Ni a él- Negó la segunda voz.

Harry estaba sobrecogido por la experiencia, pero asintió con la cabeza con una mirada decidida -Si debo pagar un precio para vencer al malvado Voldemort, lo haré- Sus ojos verdes brillaron con decisión.

Todas las voces se mezclaron entre si como uniéndose en una sola –Lirio esmeralda Harrison y Luna, trabajen en equipo con Draconis y venzan- Comandaron.

Los aludidos respondieron con una mezcla de sentimientos –Sí, lo haremos- Afirmaron.

Tras un –Suerte- susurrado, las voces dentro de la habitación se acallaron del todo, la estancia se ilumino, tras de lo que Harry y Luna salieron del lugar, dando paso a que las puertas se cerraran detrás de ellos, para ver frente al frente suyo a Sol y a Draconis esperándoles.

Al tenerles enfrente el inmortal de inmediato pregunto -¿Qué arma te dieron?-

Harry saco detrás de él su mano empuñando una espada dentro de una funda grisácea, con una empuñadura dorada decorada con una estrella de cinco puntas con dos cabezas de leones talladas en su centro, que parecía tener grabados diseños antiguos y dijo –Esta espada- La saco de su funda y la separo en dos espadas plateadas idénticas con letras antiguas grabadas en el metal, pero con una con tinte rojo y la otra dorado en su filo -La espada gemela de los leones- presento.

Mientras los ojos grises brillaron en reconocimiento, la pequeña pixy se fijo emocionada ante la figura halada que volaba al lado de Harry.

-¡Mira!- Exclamo extasiada -Es una pixy compañía ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Luna, soy una pixy de las llamas- se presento formal la criatura de ojos violetas.

-Yo soy Sol, una pixy de las aguas- igualo la presentación con actitud formal la peliazul.

-Entonces ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- Formulo Draconis mirando atentamente la espada que Harry se sujeto en el ciento, con una correa de cuero oscuro que acompañaba a la misma. Se dispuso a caminar esperando ser seguido por sus acompañantes.

Harry volteo para observar la puerta de espejos, mientras tanto las dudas como las sospechas se arremolinaban en su mente, pensó en las palabras dichas por las voces especialmente en algunas _-_ _Para que dos fuerzas no luchen más entre si, deben eclipsarse juntas._ _¿Pagar un alto precio?-_ Una idea comenzando a formarse en la mente del elegido quien se encogió de hombros _-Pero bueno, no tengo nada que perder, puede que quizás muy pronto al fin me reúna con mi familia, en este mundo estoy solo. Sin embargo… ¿Luna?-_

Una muy sonriente Sol tomo de la mano a Luna e invito –Vamos-

Las dos pequeñas pixys volaron al lado de Draconis, Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos observando su reflejo.

Draconis se detuvo, para llamar la atención de su aprendiz -¿Nos vamos?-

-¡Ya voy!- Exclamo el elegido siguiendo a sus compañeros de viaje.

Luna se acerco a su nuevo amo para preguntarle -¿Está preocupado?-

El aludido asintió con la cabeza –Sí, un poco pequeña- respondió con los ojos brillando pensativos.

-Yo te apoyare hasta el fin- prometió la peliplata solemne.

Harry sonrió sincero –Gracias- agradeció lleno de ternura ante su pixy de compañía.

Los cuatro personajes comenzaron su camino a través de los majestuosos pasillos, para poco a poco salir de el dejándolo detrás y se encaminaron a rumbos desconocidos…

En tanto Draconis pensaba lleno de dudas y porque no curiosidad _-¿Por qué le dieron la espada de Destino?-_

Sol se acerca y lo saca de sus pensamientos -¿Por qué está tan pensativo?-

El aludido negó con la cabeza –No, no es nada- se reservarías las dudas para cuando fuera el momento y se descubrieran por si solas, decidió.

Sol pensó – _Seguro le inquieta saber el porqué le dieron el arma del antiguo inmortal llamado Destino, su anterior prometido-_

 _ **Horas más tarde, en medio de la espesura de un hermoso bosque…**_

Harry estaba muy intrigado por el asunto de los inmortales, pero resolvió que ese no era momento para preguntar al respecto, esperaría un poco más.

Luego de haberse quedado atrás, conversando con Harry y Luna, Sol se acerco a Draconis y buscando aclarar una inquietud -¿Qué piensas hacer después que venzamos a Voldemort?-

El ojigris se encoge de hombros y contesta -Seguir con mi vida- era lo único que se le ocurría.

-Eso sería lo más normal- Asintió sabiendo debía conformarse con la escueta respuesta, de momento.

-Y… buscar la forma de ser mortal- murmuro para si mismo el peliplata, pero pudo ser escuchado por Sol.

-Pero…- Comenzó a refutar la pequeña peliazul.

El par seguía hablando mientras Harry y Luna se habían quedado un poco rezagados, también conversando.

-Ya lo he decidido, he tenido suficiente tiempo en este mundo y quisiera reunirme con mi familia- expuso con voz decidida y con mirada perdida en recuerdos del pasado.

La pequeña Sol suspiro sabiendo que no podía contradecir a su amo en la decisión que había tomado, pues no había quien le sacara algo cuando se le metía en la cabeza -Está bien, igual siempre estaré a su lado- ofreció como una promesa y con cariño a su compañero mago.

El inmortal le dedico una sonrisa fugaz de agradecimiento –Bien…- Murmuro con satisfacción sintiéndose apoyado por su amiga quien la había acompañado en tantas aventuras y siguió caminando dejando atrás a Sol, Harry y Luna.

Sol se queda atrás revoloteando pensativa hasta ser alcanzada por Harry y su compañera, luego se sienta sobre el hombro del elegido.

Harry al verla tan pensativa y sería, le pregunta -¿De que hablaban Sol?-

-De que quiere buscar la forma de ser mortal- Respondió algo ensimismada la pixy de ojos bicolores.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon en sorpresa -Y eso ¿Por qué?- cuestiono pensando en todos los panoramas que se le ocurrieron.

-Porque ya no quiere seguir viviendo eternamente- Contesto Sol sin mayor rodeo.

Los pequeños ojos violetas de Luna mostraron curiosidad y sin entender insistió en las dudas que seguramente los tres tenían, en especial ella y su compañero -Pero ¿Por qué?-

El elegido aunque tenía sus ideas sobre las razones con lo poco que Sol le contaba, murmuro -Buena pregunta-

-Ya no quiere ser inmortal, dice que se canso de eso, que ha vivido mucho tiempo y que ya es suficiente, ha visto partir a muchos seres queridos y quiere reunirse con ellos…- Reveló la peliazul con tristeza en su corazón, porque aunque no fuese inmediatamente su amo la dejaría.

El ojiverde asintió en comprensión y ante las sorprendidas pixys, que no entendían del todo esas ideas, afirmo mirando con nuevos ojos a su maestro -Lo entiendo-

Queriendo comprender las dos criaturas le preguntaron -¿Cómo?-

Harry observándolo caminar a algunos pasos alejado de ellos, su andar solitario por la tierra, con recuerdos del pasado y anhelando la presencia de tantos seres queridos perdidos al vivir tanto tiempo, sin él saber cuantos años realmente, dice -Se ha de sentir sólo después de ver partir a sus seres queridos y amigos, seguramente desea reunirse con ellos para poder…- De repente no supo que más decir.

-Pues tienes algo de razón- cuchichearon las pequeñas criaturas en entendimiento.

-Pero… ¿Y yo?- Se indigna Sol mientras se muestra un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

-Él seguro te quiere y piensa que lo entenderás- Le consoló sabiendo sin saber lo que decía.

-¿Eso crees?- Increpa esperanzada Sol.

-¡Claro!- Anima Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro, que fue devuelta por una animada peliazul.

-Tal vez se canso- Musito Luna bajito y pensativa.

Harry mirando con ternura y comprensión a su maestro, musito -Quiere reunirse algún día nuevamente con sus seres queridos-

Tanto para Sol como para Luna era tan natural el ser inmortales y les gustaba, dijeron a coro -Bueno…-

-¡Apresúrense!- La profunda voz de Draconis saco a los tres de su intercambio y de sus pensamientos.

Los tres corearon -¡Ya vamos!-

De tal modo, los cuatro siguieron su camino que parecía sin sentido, pero eran guiados no sólo por su maestro inmortal, sino por la intuición y con el firme propósito de detener el avance de la oscuridad a manos de Voldemort y Bellatrix.

 _ **Horas después…**_

En un claro semi-oculto de una floresta rodeada de grandes árboles, dos figuras humanas y dos con pequeñas alas a sus espaldas, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata mágica que se apagaría a voluntad del mago que la encendió.

De repente, el cómodo silencio que mantenían mientras terminaban de cenar fue roto por la pequeña voz de un pixy de ojos violetas -Debemos ir al castillo Slytherin, allí esta la respuesta de cómo venceremos a Voldemort-

El ojigris centro su atención en ella -¿Cómo sabes eso Luna?- quiso saber.

-Sí Luna-… Secundo Sol a su compañero.

En tanto Harry sólo observaba, no muy animado a participar en la conversación, simplemente conformándose con escuchar.

-Me lo dijeron las voces en el salón de los espejos- Fue toda la explicación que dio la de ojos violetas.

-Entiendo- Acepto el maestro del elegido planteándose el camino más rápido para llegar, pues si se lo dijeron en el palacio Gryffindor, debía hacerse.

Sol al ver la aceptación de Draconis formulo -Debemos emprender camino mañana mismo-

Draconis afirmo con la cabeza –Lo mejor será ir por el rio Escarlata- expuso con decisión en su mirada.

-Es algo peligroso- Exteriorizo su preocupación Sol, al pensar en Harry siendo aún nuevo en manejar sus poderes.

Los ojos grises se fijaron por unos segundos sobre la peliazul y afirmo -Estaremos bien-

-Como diga amo- Acepto con reticencia proponiéndose a ser de apoyo para Harry.

Luna, quien había estado entretenida con la conversación, noto que su amo estaba muy callado, se acerco a él y le pregunto -¿Qué le sucede?-

El aludido negó con la cabeza –Nada pequeña- le dedico una sonrisa que no ilumino sus ojos.

-¿Seguro?- Insiste preocupada la de ojos violetas.

Tras un asentimiento comunicó -Sólo estoy pensando en lo que nos dijeron las voces- encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

Sol se acerco a ellos -¿Y que fue lo que les dijeron?- Pregunto guiada por la curiosidad.

Harry le contesta con una evasiva -No es nada Sol- luego aparto su mirada de la bicolor.

-¿Enserio?- Insistió tratando de saber más la peliazul.

-No podemos decírtelo- Niega Luna con pesar en su mirada, mientras acariciaba la cabellera oscura de su compañero mago.

Draconis se dedico a observar y escuchar en silencio el intercambio, mientras tomaba un poco de te.

-¿Por qué?- Sol hizo hincapié una vez más.

Los ojos verdes esmeraldas del elegido brillaron en molestia por no poder decir más y ante la insistencia de Sol –¡Por favor no preguntes más!- Estallo dejando sorprendida a la peliazul y se alejo de la fogata sentándose en un gran agujero que estaba en medio de un árbol cercano, Luna tras dedicarle una mirada a su contraparte de ojos bicolores, sigue a su amo y se sienta al lado de él en silencio, sólo Luna comprendía la situación por la que Harry estaba pasando al saber lo que dijeron las voces.

Sol se quedo allí pasmada al ver la reacción de Harry, en tanto Draconis le dirigió una mirada picara, divertido ante la explosión de su aprendiz ya que era una buena señal -Eso te pasa por preguntona- le dijo a su pixy de compañía.

La aludida negó con la cabeza -Pero amo ¿No le extraña su reacción?- Reclamo un poco sentida.

El inmortal negó con la cabeza ante aquel comportamiento infantil de Sol quien era una criatura incluso más antigua que él, llena de conocimientos y sabiduría pero aún inocente -¿Acaso no recuerdas que las voces siempre nos dicen algo cuando nos entregan nuestras armas? No se lo podemos decir a nadie más, sólo lo compartimos con los compañeros que ellos nos asignan, hasta que llegue el momento oportuno- Explico con cariño escondido en su voz hacia su criatura mágica asignada.

La pequeña frunció el ceño con una seriedad extraña en ella -Pero igual, su actitud es preocupante- Expuso cruzándose de brazos exasperada.

Draconis asintió en acuerdo -Tienes algo de razón- Pero en el fondo sabía que era mejor no insistir hasta que fuera el momento de saberlo, confiaba en que no fuera algo tan malo, su gesto se torno pensativo.

-Amo…- Llamo Sol y al obtener la atención de aquellos ojos tormentosos pregunto -¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron a usted?-

El peliplata sonrió de medio lado, a veces su pixy era tan olvidadiza -Recuérdalo tu estabas allí-

Una pequeña risa broto de la garganta de la aludida -Que tonta soy- Tras una risilla completo -¡Claro! lo del elegido, se me olvidaba, como usted les dice a las voces el concejo-

-Por que eso eran ellos- murmuro el inmortal –Y aún lo son tal como lo hemos podido ver- afirmo pensativo.

Sol le dedico una mirada fugaz a su amo –Eso parece- apoyo pensando en cuanto duraría todo aquello.

Draconis sacudió la cabeza como desterrando pensamientos pesimista, se puso en pie y se acerco hacia su pupilo, cuando estuvo frente a él le ofreció un vaso con humeante té que le ayudaba a relajarse un poco, confiando en que diera los mismos resultados en el moreno.

Harry vio las manos blancas por unos segundos, luego alzo el rostro y se quedo observándolo sorprendido, mientras recibía lo ofrecido murmuro –Gracias maestro-

El de cabellos plateados se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que le miraban entre intrigados y llenos de sorpresa -¿Por qué me vez así?- quiso saber.

-Es que…- Dudo pero los ojos grises lo incitaron a continuar -Pocas veces es amable conmigo maestro- se atrevió a decir.

Los ojos de Draconis brillaron en entendimiento y con una fugaz sonrisa apesadumbrada dijo –Descansa, que mañana emprenderemos el viaje al Palacio Slytherin -

-Está bien- Accedió el elegido devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa al inmortal.

Draconis aún más pensativo que antes, se sentó bajo un árbol cerca del fuego y mando con voz suave -Duerme y no te quedes muy lejos de la fogata- luego cerro los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos apoyándose en busca de más comodidad contra las raíces.

-Sí, maestro- Aceptó el joven, en tanto el inmortal se perdía de la dulce mirada y cálida sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de su alumno.

-Sol tu también duérmete, no te entretengas jugando con Luna- Ordeno Draconis, haciendo que Harry respingara sorprendido.

Sol acostándose en una rama que estaba sobre Draconis obedeció -Como digas amo- su voz era risueña ante la actitud de su compañero.

Harry recostándose cerca del fuego desea -¡Buenas noches!-

-¡Buenos sueños para todos!- Exclamo con su voz de campana el pixy peliazul.

Luna se acostó sobre la cabeza de su amo y le murmuro -¡Descansa amo!- obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Tú también pequeña- Correspondió, los ojos verdes se fijaron en la figura dormida de Draconis quien aún con los ojos cerrados parecía estar en alerta, el joven sintió el deseo de seguir hablando con su maestro pero prefiriendo dejarlo estar, con esa sensación cerro los ojos entregándose al sueño. Todos durmieron esa noche cerca del fuego y la mañana siguiente dirigieron sus pasos hacia el lejano palacio de plata o mejor conocido como el palacio Slytherin.

 **Continuara… (?)**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¿Cuáles serán los misterios por debelar? ¿Queréis descubrirlo? ¡Pues decidlo para continuar! ¿eh? ¿qué dicen? ¿uh?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 _ **kothaax3**_

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	10. Veneno

**Les traigo un nuevo cap ¡Espero les guste!**

 **Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo algo de acción, drama y angustia.**

 **¡Le dedicare el siguiente capítulo al primer comentario!**

 **Publicaré el siguiente cap cuando exista ese comentario XD**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo X**

 **Veneno**

 _ **En las cercanías del río escarlata…**_

Llevaban varios días de marcha, ese día el sol se alzaba en el cielo y el calor era casi insoportable, a penas una suave brisa casi inexistente les brindaba consuelo, el cuarteto iba caminando en silencio, el cual fue roto por una voz de campana.

-¡Mire amo un manantial de agua fresca!- Exclamo Luna entusiasmada a su compañero.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con exaltación -¿Dónde?- pregunto interesado.

La de ojos violetas respondió -Oculto entre esos arbustos y entre aquellas piedras- las pequeñas manos señalaban una zona rodeada por grandes piedras y espesos setos que hacían difícil de ver al pequeño manantial que formaba una poza ideal para refrescarse.

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios -Sí lo veo, ahí me podría bañar- murmuro esperanzado de descansar un poco de aquel calor.

En tanto la peliplata y el pelinegro, contemplaban alegres la idea de un baño en aquel lugar, Draconis y Sol conversaban un poco más adelante.

-¿Amo?- Sol llama la atención del inmortal con una inquietud en su pecho.

El aludido le dirige una mirada sin detenerse –Dime Sol-

-Algo me…- Comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por Harry que se ubico frente a ellos con su pixy de compañía revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Maestro…- Les interrumpe con sus ojos verdes brillando.

Los ojos grises contemplan con curiosidad disfrazada por su acostumbrada seriedad que rayaba en la indiferencia, la alegría del joven -¿Qué quieres Harry?-

El joven trato de no dejarse intimidar por aquellos ojos tormentosos -¿Nos podemos detener un rato?- solicito lo más respetuosamente posible.

El aludido detuvo la marcha y cuestiono con seriedad -¿Para qué?-

-Es que…- El moreno dudo un poco ante la circunspecta mirada gris.

-Di lo que tengas que decir sin tantos titubeos- Pidió conteniéndose de rodar los ojos ante su vivaz aprendiz.

Harry señalo entre rocas y arbustos, la poza de agua -Quiero darme un baño en aquel manantial- vio el entendimiento en la mirada de su maestro al ubicar el lugar.

-¿Qué?- El peliplata emitió un suspiro -Estamos cerca, si continuamos llegaremos en dos horas, debemos ir al río Escarlata-

-¡Por favor!- Pide con expresión de suplica en su rostro y con una diminuta sonrisa esperanzada en sus labios.

Sol acude en la ayuda del elegido -¿Por qué no se lo permite amo?-

Draconis exclama contrariado ante su compañera pixy -¡Sol!-

-Por favor- Luna se une a la petición con sus pequeñas manos juntas en suplica y ojitos tiernos.

Draconis pone una mano sobre su cabeza en expresión de fastidio -Se ponen de acuerdo para colmarme la paciencia-

-Amo, yo también me quiero bañar en ese manantial- Insiste la peliazul con su voz cantarina.

-¡Yo también!- Exclama Luna casi revotando ante la idea.

-Hemos viajado varios días sin descanso- Razona Sol ante su compañero.

-¿Siiii?- Solicita Luna como una niña ante un juguete nuevo.

-No nos tardaremos mucho, lo prometo- Los ojos verdes del elegido brillaban como esmeraldas en esos momentos a la espera de una afirmación.

Los ojos grises reflejaron su rendición ante las palabras de las féminas y por un par de ojos esmeraldas brillantes como nunca los había visto -Esta bien, pero dense prisa- accede soltando un suspiro.

Tras un par de gritos exaltados de agradecimiento, Harry y Luna se dirigen al lugar señalado.

Sol avanzo para alcanzarles, pero se detuvo, observando a su amo -¿Por qué no se baña después de nosotros? Esa agua lo relajara, tenemos muchas preocupaciones, eso le ayudara-

-Tal vez lo haga- Respondió optando por buscar un lugar donde meditar un poco.

-Bueno- la pequeña peliazul se marcha no muy convencida ante la respuesta de su amo.

 _ **Momentos después…**_

En tanto Draconis permanecía sentado meditando bajo un frondoso árbol a una distancia considerable del lugar, para darles privacidad, las pixys y el ojiverde, se bañaron y jugaron en el manantial, luego de un rato salieron…

Tras secarse, refrescado, Harry se vistió y cuando fue a tomar su espada de donde la había dejado debajo de sus ropas, sus ojos se abrieron por el susto -¡No está!-

Las dos pequeñas criaturas aladas se acercan preocupadas al elegido.

-¿Qué no está?- Pregunta Sol preocupada.

-¿Amo?- Llama Luna sacándolo de su sorpresa.

-¡Mi espada! La deje aquí bajo mi ropa y ya no esta- Explico el ojiverde señalando el lugar contrariado.

La de ojos violetas alzo su mano señalando hacia un bosque cercano –Amo, siento que está alejándose en aquella dirección-

-Debemos ir a buscarla- Harry se dispuso a marchar en la dirección señalada.

Sol les dice -¿Pero cómo esta allí?-

-Eso no importa ahora- Contraria el elegido preocupado por la desaparición de su espada.

-Alguien la tiene que haber robado- La peliazul niega, con la sensación que había sentido antes retornando a su pecho.

-¿Quién lo haría?- Pregunto Luna preocupándose -No se ve que haya personas por este lugar- pensando en posibles ladrones siendo la espada un tesoro por su belleza y los materiales de los que estaba elaborada.

EL elegido niega con la cabeza -No importa, debemos buscarla, guíame Luna- Ordena con seriedad.

-Sí… siento que esta por ahí- señala y comienza a volar hacia el lugar.

-Anda, yo te sigo- Instruye Harry sintiendo la necesidad de tener de nuevo la espada de los leones en sus manos.

-¡Espera!- Pide Sol para que se detengan un poco conociendo los peligros del bosque que Luna señalaba.

Los ojos verdes le dirigen una última mirada mientras comienza a seguir a su compañera -Tengo que buscarla-

-Espera un momento llamare a mi amo- La urgencia en la voz de Sol detiene un poco al pelinegro, la pequeña vuela rápidamente en busca de su amo.

-¡Apresúrate!- Le grita Harry para que no se tarde.

-Siento que se aleja mucho, estará lejos de mi alcance para poder rastrearla- Explica Luna tras lo que se muerde las uñas sintiendo el llamado de la espada cada vez más lejos.

El moreno saltaba en sus propios pies urgido -¡Vamos!-

-Pero…- Trata de ser razonable Luna ante la petición de su amiga pixy.

-¡Rápido!- la impulsa el elegido sin consiente del aire caliente que empuja a su alrededor –Antes de que sea tarde-

Luna se asombra ante lo que hace su amo con sus poderes sin siquiera notarlo -¡Sígueme!- volando apresurada para guiar al pelinegro.

En tanto los rayos del sol se colaban traviesos entre las hojas del árbol bajo el cual Draconis estaba meditando, Sol se acerca presurosa hacia él.

-¡Amo!- Llama la peliazul.

El peliplata abre un ojo con fastidio -¿Ahora qué?-

-¡Ha desaparecido la espada de Harry!- Explica jalándolo de una manga de sus ropas blancas.

-¡¿QUÉ HA DESAPARECIDO QUÉ?!- Se pone en pie de un salto ante las malas nuevas.

-Vamos- Comienza a volar sabiendo sería seguida por su compañero -Harry quería entrar al bosque Bermellón solo con Luna a buscarla-

-Pero ¿Qué? Ese bosque es peligroso Sol- Dice corriendo tras la pixy con preocupación en su voz y mirada.

La aludida asiente varias veces con la cabeza -Lo sé, por eso les dije que esperaran-

Pero cuando llegaron al lugar donde Sol las había dejado no estaban.

-¿Dónde están?- Cuestiona el inmortal con un mal presentimiento ante la repentina desaparición de la espada.

-Han de haber entrado al bosque- Explica la pixy dirigiéndose al lugar.

-¡Sigámosles!- Urge comenzando a correr sintiendo la energías del elegido y su pixy alejarse.

Sol simplemente asiente con la cabeza y vuela con rapidez a la par de la carrera de su maestro.

-Esa era la espada de Destino- Murmura el maestro inmortal todavía con muchas dudas sin resolver -Aún no entiendo porqué se la dieron a él-

La peliazul se muerde el labio inferior sintiendo ansiedad ante la importancia del arma antigua –Además de eso es un arma muy importante, que se le ha asignado a lo largo de los siglos a pocos magos, debemos encontrarla-

-Lo es, una de las llamadas legendarias armas inmortales- afirmo el peliplata decidido a encontrarla.

-Seguramente deberá usarla para vencer a Voldemort- Concluyo dudosa la de ojos bicolores.

Los ojos grises la contemplaron concordando en el fondo con su pixy de compañía, después de todo, esa espada casi había vencido a Voldemort en una ocasión. Tras correr un corto trayecto alcanzaron a Harry y a Luna, quienes estaban tras una roca observando a algunos monstruos con alas de murciélago y miradas sangrientas que sostenían entre sus garras a la espada.

-¿Están bien?- Murmura Sol su pregunta con preocupación por sus amigos.

-No pudimos esperarte más, pues la espada se alejaba de mi alcance para poder detectarla- Luna le responde con una sonrisa de disculpa –Estamos bien-

-Aquella criaturas la tomaron- Señala el elegido a los seres oscuros –Como no se movieron, decidimos esperarlos a ustedes sin perderles de vista-

-Debiste esperarnos donde te dijo Sol, Harry esté bosque es muy peligroso para que un novato entre solo en el- Regaña el maestro a su alumno.

-Perdóneme maestro- Se disculpa con una mirada de arrepentimiento el aludido.

Draconis se encoge de hombros –Lo hecho, hecho está- el moreno le dirige una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Por qué la robarían?- Interrumpe con urgencia Sol.

-Escuche que alguien llamada Bellatrix los envió a robarla- Explico la pequeña Luna.

Sol no pregunta más -Entiendo- dice, al ver la mueca en el rostro de Harry por escuchar el nombre de la asesina de su familia.

De improvisto el inmortal salto sobre la roca ya fastidiado de esperar y sin sentir un gran nivel de energía proveniente de las criaturas -¡La recuperare!-

-¡Espere!- Llamo ante el arrebato de su maestro.

Draconis se dirigió a las criaturas -¡Devuélvanme esa espada!- Ordeno empuñando su espada con voz retumbante.

Al verse descubiertas las criaturas emitieron chillidos y trataron de huir, pero Draconis no les dio oportunidad -¡Les destruiré!- y con una estocada el haz de luz dorado de su arma los aniquilo en el acto.

Con miradas asombradas Harry, Sol y Luna salieron de detrás de la roca.

-Amo, eso fue bastante rápido- Alaba Sol a su compañero mago, notando la urgencia de este de querer seguir rápidamente con su viaje.

Draconis recoge la espada del suelo, se la entrega a Harry y dice -Toma. No la vuelvas a perder-

Harry se muerde la lengua para no contestarle a su maestro que no fue su culpa, pues se la habían robado -Sí y gracias-

El aludido le resta importancia con un gesto de su mano y mientras envaina su espada comanda -Debemos continuar nuestro camino- Justo en el momento cuando se dispone a salir de allí seguido por sus acompañantes, un estruendo se escucha en el bosque.

-¡Tengan cuidado!- Alerta el de ojos verdes.

Sol se une a su hermana pixy -¡Vienen más monstruos!-

De improvisto y guiado por algo dentro de él, Harry toma la espada, la desenfunda, la separa en dos y exclama cruzando las armas entre sí -¡Remolinos de Fuego!- Lo que ocasiona que el enjambre de criaturas aladas sea destruido por dos remolinos de fuego, antes de darles alcance.

A pesar de saber que el moreno tenía habilidades con las espadas, los ojos grises del maestro inmortal contemplan por primera vez al elegido con asombro, debido al dominio que había mostrado sobre la espada, como si siempre la hubiera usado. Draconis sacude la cabeza empujando al elegido por la espalda con suavidad e impulsando a las pixys para marcharse, seguramente que esas criaturas no estarían solas -¡Vamos! debemos buscar un lugar seguro-.

Los ojos verdes del elegido que había sentido la urgencia de mirar hacia atrás se abren en asombro y temor -¡Cuidado atrás!-

Draconis voltea empujando a Harry fuera de la dirección del ataque y es alzando por una pinza que lo golpea empujándolo contra un árbol, mientras un ser que puede ser reconocido como una quimera, debido a que tanto la cabeza como el tronco eran un centauro y el cuerpo de escorpión, la cual se agitaba en búsqueda de su objetivo principal -¡El elegido! ¡Debo destruir al elegido!- La voz estridente de la bestia hace eco en el bosque.

Luna se asusta ante la amenaza que se cierne sobre su compañero mago -¡Amo tenga cuidado!-

La pequeña Sol se acerca a su amo -¿Está bien?- Le pregunta con preocupación. Como respuesta Draconis se levanta y ataca a la bestia, pero a penas logra hacerle un rasguño y es arrojado nuevamente contra el suelo del bosque, levantando tierra en el proceso. Tomando valor en medio de la dificultad, con decisión reflejada en sus ojos, Harry ataca a la criatura con sus espadas, logrando cortarle una de las dos grandes y amenazantes pinzas, tras un espantoso grito de dolor la bestia le quita las espadas con su otra pinza de un golpe, para lazarlas hacia un árbol donde se clavan y unen de nuevo, ante la mirada consternada del elegido, las pixys y Draconis.

La pixy de ojos violetas se acerca presurosa al elegido, llamándolo para que se aleje de la bestia -¡Amo!-

Rápidamente Draconis se vuelve a poner en pie y ordena a su compañera -¡Sol aleja a Harry de aquí!- atravesándose en el camino entre el mencionado y la criatura monstruosa.

El aludido intenta alegar contrariado -Pero…-

-¡Hazlo!- Manda sin titubeos el inmortal.

Sol asiente con la cabeza, indecisa entre dejar sólo a su maestro y alejar al elegido del lugar, en tanto Draconis ataca a la criatura -¡Eclipse! ¡Fulgor Dual!- Lanzando con potencia a la bestia sobre los arboles del bosque, la criatura cayó sobre ellos, pero se levanto nuevamente a pesar de la potencia de los ataques, ante la sorpresa del ojigris por la resistencia que tenía contra ellos.

Sol se acerca a Harry urgiéndola a irse -¡Vámonos Harry!-

El ojiverde niega con la cabeza -No podemos dejar sólo al maestro- Dice con voz entrecortada.

-El dijo que lo hiciéramos así- Le explico Sol empujándolo para que hiciera caso, ella misma sintiéndose en contra de dejarlo allí.

Luna jala a su amo de la manga marrón de sus ropajes -Hagamos caso- insiste angustiada.

Así mientras las pixys se unen urgidas por sacar a su amigo del lugar, habiendo logrado alejarlo un poco, Harry observa como la bestia se prepara para atacar a Draconis con su espantoso aguijón del que gotea un espeso líquido negro, deteniéndose sintiendo un mal presentimiento –Esperen. ¡Sol! ¿Qué es eso que gotea de su aguijón?- Señalando el objeto de su preocupación.

Los ojos bicolores se abren por el espanto -¡Oh no! Es veneno anti inmortal-

-¡¿Qué?!- Corean estupefactos Harry y Luna.

El aguijón se dirige con precisión mortal al maestro que no se ha dado cuenta del fluido negro pues desde la posición en la que estaba le era difícil verlo, soltándose de las pixys Harry corre decidido a serle de ayuda, rápidamente toma su espada del árbol en que estaba clavada y se dirige hacia Draconis diciendo -Maestro ¡cuidado, ese veneno es anti inmortal!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclama el aludido más por ver de vuelta a su aprendiz que por lo que le informan, no estaba sorprendido más bien totalmente seguro de que el monstruo había sido enviado por Voldemort.

El elegido alerta al ver como el apéndice afilado se dirige hacia su objetivo -¡Cuidado!-

Lo que distrae a Draconis más preocupado por alejar al elegido del alcance del ser oscuro -¡Dije que te fueras!- El momento de distracción es aprovechado, pues la quimera ataca a Harry golpeándolo con una de las pinzas que le quedaban, él cae al suelo, se golpea con una roca y queda inconsciente.

-¡Harry!- Llama Draconis preocupado.

-¡Amo! / ¡Harry!- Luna y Sol vuelan presurosas hacia el elegido.

Una risa malvada satisfecha se regodea -¡Lo acabare!- amenaza dirigiéndose a cumplir con su cometido.

El último de los siete inmortales se coloca en frente del elegido con enojo reflejado en sus ojos tormentosos y en su voz -¡No permitiré que lo vuelvas a tocar!-

La bestia ríe burlona, para continuar con la lucha, en tanto Harry despierta algo aturdido tocándose la cabeza con una mano. Luna se acerca asustada hacia su compañero -¡Amo! ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-¿Estás herido?- Cuestiona con apremio Sol, observándolo en búsqueda de heridas.

-No…- Niega con la cabeza ocasionando una mueca de dolor en su rostro -Estoy bien-

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunta Draconis mirando hacia atrás, comprobándolo.

El elegido afirma disimulando su malestar - Sí, nada grave-

Tras un suspiro de alivio el maestro ordena -¡Váyanse!-

-Usted también corre peligro- Alega con terquedad el elegido.

El ojigris niega con la cabeza, pues a buena hora le salía la terquedad a su alumno -No seas tonto ¡Vete!-

-¿Amo?- Llama Luna al pelinegro.

La quimera canturreaba con placer -Me desharé de ti para poder matarlo inmortal Draconis- Escupe con sarcasmo las ultimas palabras.

-No creas que te lo dejare tan fácil- Contraataca el maestro Draconis.

Sol y Luna vuelven a sujetar al elegido cada una por las mangas de su ropa -¡Vamos!- Harry deja que las pixys le lleven fuera del bosque.

-Pero…- murmura sin querer alejarse de su maestro y dejarlo a mercede de la criatura.

La quimera trata de seguirles pero Draconis se interpone desafiante en su camino -¡No pasaras!-

La bestia alza su aguijón esta vez sin esconderlo de la vista del inmortal -¡Morirás!-

-Debemos buscar un lugar seguro- le dice Luna a su amiga peliazul con apremio, la cual asiente en acuerdo. Las pixys y Harry habían recorrido una pequeña distancia, el elegido no puede evitar volver la vista hacia la batalla, para ver a la bestia a punto de atacar con el monstruoso aguijón impregnado de ese líquido negro a un peliplateado que recobraba el aliento con una rodilla en el suelo y apoyándose en su espada por unos segundos, el elegido seguro de que era ese veneno se preocupa por lo que puede hacerle a Draconis sospechando que la quimera proviene de las maquinaciones de Voldemort, así que nuevamente con terquedad cambia su rumbo y corre hacia su maestro.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- Pregunta aturdida Luna.

-¡Por favor detente!- Pide espantada Sol.

Harry les da alcance y se interpone entre la bestia e Draconis -¡Para! ¿Me quieres a mi, no?- Tienta con temor pero con decisión a la vez.

-Así que- La quimera sonríe con anticipación y satisfacción ante la perspectiva de deshacerse del elegido -¿Te entregaras fácilmente?-

-¡Harry!– Draconis algo frustrado, sin saber si estar sorprendido o entusiasmado por la actitud de su aprendiz -¡Aléjate de aquí!-

El joven le dirige una mirada sería al inmortal -¡No pienso abandonarte!-

Los ojos grises muestran asombro y su corazón se caldea ante tal muestra de lealtad -¡Harry!-

La bestia logra golpearlo con una pinza lanzándolo contra el suelo, el ojiverde con mucho arrojo gira sobre la tierra y se levanta nuevamente sin soltar su espada. Al ver otro ataque dirigirse hacia el elegido, Draconis lo empuja a un lado y recibe otro golpe de la bestia, poniéndose en pie velozmente le hace una seña para que se aleje -¡Vete! No seas estúpido Harry-

La quimera no detiene sus ataques, en tanto maestro y alumno discuten…

-Pero maestro…- Replica el ojiverde con terquedad y afán de no dejarlo sólo, debía de servir al menos un poco de ayuda a pesar de ser un novato.

-Vete ¡ahora!- rebate el peliplata empujándolo para que se aleje.

De repente, pareciera que todo pasara en cámara lenta a pesar de la rapidez de los movimientos de los combatientes, la bestia cansada de juegos, ataca a Draconis con su aguijón sonriendo malicioso dispuesto a inyectar al fin la ponzoña, pero en el último segundo Harry se interpone -¡Draconis!- Recibiendo la inyección letal que le causa una herida en el pecho y cae al suelo, ante los gritos espantados de las pixys y la mirada ojigris impotente.

-¡Harry!- Los nudillos que sostienen la espada eclipse del maestro inmortal se ponen blancos en tanto los ojos tormentosos brillan plateados llenos de furia, el metal emite un brillo segador mientras es ondeado hacia la criatura -¡Fulgor Dual!-

La quimera es alcanzada de lleno por el ataque, comenzando a desaparecer en forma de cenizas negras -Igual, él morirá. No al instante como lo hubieras echo tú, pero ¡Morirá!- el viento llevándose su risa siniestra.

Luna se acerca a Harry con lágrimas en sus ojos violetas –Amo, amo ¿Cómo está?-

-Oh Harry… ¿Que hiciste?- La mirada bicolor de Sol estaba bañada en admiración y preocupación.

-Estoy bien…- Murmura sin aliento con una mano sobre la sangrante herida, en la expresión de su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que sentía.

Draconis se acerca para tomarlo en sus brazos -Serás tonto- Niega con la cabeza sintiendo el desasosiego aferrarlo como una garra -Tú eres el elegido... Si mueres no habrá esperanza…-

Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos verdes con la mano morena sobre la herida -Perdóname, es que tuve miedo de quedarme solo otra vez-

Draconis se queda sin palabras al escucharlo decir aquello y pide –Por favor, no llores-

Sol con manos temblorosas entrega a su amo una venda que había sacado de su bolso -Tome amo para que le vende la herida-

El peliplata la toma entre sus manos con un sentido de emergencia que crece a pasos agigantados -Gracias Sol- agradece mientras que envuelve el pecho del elegido con eficacia para detener el sangrado -Te llevare donde Severus, él es experto en hacer antídotos y está cerca de aquí- Explica terminando de hacer el improvisado vendaje -Resiste Harry, te salvaremos- promete y pide a la vez.

Aquellos ojos verdes brillantes ahora opacos, parpadean con debilidad dirigiéndole una mirada que hace que el aliento se atore en la garganta del inmortal -Confió en ti- Susurra para dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

Las dos pixys llenas de espanto llaman a su amigo -¡Harry! ¡Harry!- sus llamados angustiosos hacen eco en los oídos del inmortal.

Poniéndose en pie, Draconis toma aliento -Se desmayo… Debemos apresurarnos, no sabemos con cuanto tiempo contamos- Explica a las pixys que asienten en silencio con sus ojos llenos de espanto.

-Ayúdenme a ponerlo en mi espalda, está muy débil- pide el maestro a las pixys que sacuden sus pequeñas cabezas para recobrar un poco la calma y cumplen con lo pedido, así el ojigris comienza a caminar con su preciada carga bien sujeta sobre su espalda, junto con Sol y Luna que como apoyo extra lo sujetan, afirmando sus manos sobre la espalda del elegido.

 _ **Tras una hora de viaje presuroso…**_

Luna se acerca a su amo al escuchar sus gemidos de dolor -Está sufriendo mucho- su voz bajita llena de desesperación.

Sol toca la frente del elegido -Tiene fiebre- informa con ansiedad.

-Así es- Admite con impotencia el inmortal.

Las pestañas del elegido aletean y sus ojos verdes se abren con cansancio -¿Dónde estamos?- Cuestiona aturdido.

-Ya estamos cerca de la casa de Severus- Informa Draconis sintiéndose un poco, sólo un poco más tranquilo al escucharlo hablar.

La pixy de ojos violetas aparta el cabello empapado en sudor de los ojos del joven preguntando con voz pequeña -¿Cómo se encuentra amo?-

-Me siento débil- Apenas si sus tres acompañantes escucharon su voz baja y frágil.

-Resista amo- Pide Luna con suplica en su vocecita.

-Esta agotado por luchar en contra del veneno- Explica Sol recibiendo una mirada violeta llena de lágrimas –Ya casi llegamos- Intento animar no sólo a su amiga pixy, también a sí misma. La respiración de Harry se agita entre jadeos, tocándose la herida sobre las vendas frunciendo las cejas y haciendo una mueca de dolor, emite un quejido que estruja los corazones de sus compañeros de viaje.

Draconis lo baja de su espalda con mucho cuidado con ayuda de las pixys, para llevarlo en brazos al divisar la cabaña del hombre que tenía fe podría salvar a Harry con una de sus pociones que hacían magia, literalmente, contra cualquier tipo de veneno.

-¡Oh amo! ¡Está muy pálido!- Exclama Luna desesperadamente.

-Debo apresurarme- Murmura para si el inmortal acelerando aún más la marcha.

Los ojos bicolores de Sol se abren esperanzados -¡Ya veo el humo de la chimenea!-

-¡Veo la cabaña!- Se une Luna a la exclamación.

-Ustedes adelántense y díganle a Severus que prepare un antídoto para el elegido- Ordena Draconis sujetando con firmeza al joven, al ver a las pixys partir presurosas dejando una estela azul y otra verde a su paso, con cuidado de no lastimarle la herida echa a correr. Los ojos grises llenos de preocupación le dan un vistazo al rostro pálido del moreno, quien tiembla debido al dolor que le ocasionaba la acción del veneno oscuro -Harry, no debiste…-

Harry muy débil y con gran esfuerzo -Perdóname, pero…-

-No te esfuerces- Pide con un tinte de suplica en su tono de voz el maestro.

El pelinegro niega suavemente con la cabeza -Es que tuve miedo de quedarme solo-

Entrando al claro que rodeaba la pequeña cabaña de madera oscura, semioculta entre la vegetación circundante -No importa si yo muero en tanto tú vivas, ¡entiéndelo!- Declara con suma seriedad Draconis.

Harry apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Draconis, le mira fijamente atrapándolo brevemente en sus ojos verdes -Es que… no quiero que me dejes solo- tras lo cual cae dormido nuevamente.

El maestro inmortal no hubiera podido evitar aunque quisiera la expresión de ternura que aparece en su rostro -Harry…-

 **Continuara… (?)**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y ahora que pasara?**

 **¿Llegaran a tiempo? ¿Qué piensan o desean ustedes?**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	11. Antidoto

**Por si a alguien le interesa ¡Estoy viva!**

 **La cosa es que soy de Venezuela, y estos días cuando no hay luz (por muchas horas) o no hay internet (por otras más) pues así no puedo publicar como lo venia haciendo, la historia que esta casi terminada pero faltan varios capítulos y los extras. Por si alguien le interesa está historia, me diga, por que justo ahora me tengo que tomar un montón de molestias para publicar, y no me malentiendan, amo publicar la historia, y a veces ver uno que otro comentario. Aunque hay pocos. Pero la situación no es la mejor y los ánimos cada día bajan más ¡ay la depre! En todo caso…**

 **¡Un nuevo capítulo les traigo! Wuju!**

 **Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **¿Vida o muerte? Esa es la cuestión…**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Antídoto**

 _ **Cabaña de Severus, experto en antídotos…**_

Draconis accede al lugar a través de la puerta que había sido dejada abierta para él, una hermosa cabaña que parecía haber salido de un cuento, lo primero que vio fue al hombre de cabellos negros sujetos con una tira de cuero y ojos oscuros, moviéndose con presteza en torno de frascos trasparentes revelando contenidos de diferentes colores, en tanto mezclaba un caldero de plata con una cuchara de cristal.

-¿Cómo vas Severus?- Cuestiona al pocionista con tono urgido.

El aludido se acerca para darle un vistazo al elegido -Ya casi está, pero… Vaya forma de visitarme Draco- Acusa entre tanto alboroto y apurado en tener listo el resultado de su preparación.

El peliplata le dirige una mirada de disculpa, en la que Severus puede divisar algo más que no había visto antes en aquellos ojos grises -¿Cómo lo ves?-

Tras haberlo observado procede a explicar -En realidad se ve que está muy débil. Pero esté brebaje le ayudara neutralizando el veneno, colócalo allí- Pide señalando una cama de madera cubierta por una colcha blanca tejida. El ojigris obedece con rapidez y cuidado, depositando su joven carga sobre la blanda superficie.

Luna se acerca a Harry para contemplar su rostro cansado -Está dormido-

La peliazul se muerde el labio para expresar preocupada -Y muy débil-

-¡Ya está!- Las dos pixys saltan en el aire ante el grito vehemente del pocionista -Despiértalo Draco- pide en tanto con un movimiento de su mano, hace que el brebaje se enfríe pues no tenían tiempo que perder esperando.

Con mucha suavidad pasando su brazo por los hombros del elegido, Draconis lo levanta un poco -Harry, despierta-.

Las pestañas del elegido aletean y sus ojos esmeraldas se abren lentamente -¿Draconis?- llama con voz pastosa.

-Sí, soy yo…- Musita con renovada esperanza el inmortal.

-Toma- Severus le entrega una vasija que contenía un líquido ambarino al inmortal –Que se la beba toda- ordena con suavidad, recibiendo en respuesta un asentimiento.

Bajo las miradas esperanzadas de las pequeñas pixys, Draconis acerca el cuento a los labios resecos del elegido -Bebe esto, te hará bien- explica recibiendo una mirada verde que parece atravesarle el alma con su confianza -Bébelo todo- pide percatándose de que no deje ni una gota.

-¿Ya?- Cuestiona Luna mordiéndose las uñas y revoloteando sobre ellos.

-Sí, se lo tomo todo- Responde tras un suspiro Sol, quien había observado la acción de cerca.

Draconis con cuidado recuesta al joven sobre la cama nuevamente -¿Mejorara con esto?- Cuestiona con sus ojos grises llenos de preocupación clavados en Severus, entregándole el cuenco vacío.

Severus recibe el objeto dejándolo sobre una mesa cercana, en tanto le responde con un asentimiento acercándose al elegido con vendas y una pomada medicinal entre sus manos –El resto depende de él– Explicaba disponiéndose a curar adecuadamente la herida del elegido, ante lo cual el maestro voltea la mirada respetuoso al saber que Harry era un doncel al igual que Severus -Este es un potente antídoto para toda clase de envenenamientos– Termina de ajustar las vendas y ponerle una de sus camisas limpias -Si tú hubieras sido la victima hubieras muerto en el acto-.

El aludido hace un gesto de entendimiento -No hubiera importado. Tú sabes…-

-Lo sé- Le interrumpe dirigiéndole una mira comprensiva de sus ojos negros -Sólo queda esperar que resista- apoya su mano sobre el hombro del inmortal –Pero tengo fe en que así será- un gesto esperanzado adornan su rostro levemente arrugado.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- Agradece Draconis con un gesto de cabeza respetuoso.

El hombre mayor hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia -No me lo agradezcas- Luego rebusca en sus cosas para darle un estuche al inmortal -Toma este ungüento que seguramente le ayudara, mantengamos la esperanza. Pues él es la última- Alude señalando al pelinegro -Ahora, váyanse de aquí, este no es un lugar seguro para él- Apura a los viajeros.

Con cuidado Draconis toma en brazos a Harry en tanto las pixys dirigen miradas agradecidas pero aún preocupadas a Severus -¿Estará bien?- preguntan a coro.

-Por supuesto…- Asiente infundiéndoles esperanza -Ahora váyanse-

El maestro comienza a salir de la cabaña -Nos vemos Severus, gracias de nuevo-

El aludido niega con la cabeza -Sí mañana despierta, ya estará fuera de peligro. Aunque permanecerá débil por un tiempo- Es la última explicación que da.

-¡Gracias!- Agradecen las pixys al unisonó.

Severus les regala una diminuta sonrisa y se despide de ellos con un gesto de la mano, pidiéndole a las estrellas que todo se resolviera con bien para ese cuarteto y para el mundo.

 _ **Más tarde, en búsqueda de un refugio temporal…**_

En cielo se coloreaba con los colores del crepúsculo, en tanto Sol y Luna revoloteaban en torno al inmortal que llevaba en brazos al elegido, buscando una cueva o lugar similar donde pudieran pernoctar. El elegido tras luchar contra el veneno con la ayuda de la pócima de Severus, parecía estar llevándole la ventaja, los ojos verdes se abrieron despacio, miraron hacia arriba para ver el pecho de quien lo llevaba en brazos sobre el cual se podían ver algunos cortes sangrantes, echa un vistazo el rostro de su maestro -¿Estás herido maestro Draconis ?- Afirma más que pregunta.

Es atrapado por unos ojos grises que le dirigen una mirada tormentosa entre alivio, preocupación e impotencia -No es nada- responde negando con la cabeza –Y puedes llamarme Draco-

El moreno parpadeo sorprendido –Perdóname Draco- Musito el joven experimentando con el nombre –Ha sido mi culpa-

El hombre deja salir un suspiro –Guarda silencio, debes mantener tus fuerzas para recuperarte-

El moreno se muerde los labios -Lo siento- Insiste con gesto cansado.

-Déjalo, no es nada grave- rebate el aludido con decisión, la respuesta del elegido es cortada por las pixys.

-¡Encontramos una cueva!- Corean con sus voces de campana.

Guiado por ellas, Draconis entra al lugar comprobándolo con la mirada, hace un gesto con la mano que ocasiona que se ilumine por una tenue luz, la cual se ubica en el techo de la pequeña cueva –Sol, Luna, por favor traigan agua y leña- Ordena recibiendo sendos asentimientos de las pequeñas criaturas, mientras recostaba a Harry en el suelo sobre una piel que extendió con su magia.

-Ahora atienda sus heridas, no lo ha hecho amo- Pide Sol saliendo del lugar.

-Sí maestro Draconis, ya ha ayudado a mi amo- Apoya Luna a su amiga.

El aludido hace un gesto de aceptación –Así lo haré- afirmación tras la cual las pixys se dirigieron satisfechas a hacer lo pedido, ocupado haciendo el lugar más cómodo el inmortal se percato de que un temblor hacia mella en el elegido -¿Tienes frío?- Cuestiono para asegurarse a que se debía.

El joven pasa su legua sobre sus labios resecos y responde -Un poco-

El maestro se quita su capa, con su brazo ayuda al elegido a sentarse apoyando su mano en su espalda, lo rodea con la tela clara, luego lo recuesta apoyando su cabeza sobre el bolso pequeño que él llevaba, a modo de almohada.

-Gracias Draco- Su mirada sincera brillante.

Tras buscar una camisa limpia y un estuche donde tenía medicinas, vendas y otros enceres necesarios para atender sus heridas, se dispone a la tarea -Descansa para que te recuperes pronto- pide con suavidad.

Harry comienza a cerrar los ojos –Sí- poniéndose cómodo.

Tras una inclinación de cabeza, Draconis se levanta, de espaldas a su aprendiz, se quita la camisa colocándola a un lado, comenzando a curar sus heridas, perdiéndose de la mirada de los ojos verdes que se fijan en la tela ensangrentada, en los cortes y moretones en su pálida espalda, cuando Draconis estaba terminando su curación, escucha la suave voz contrita de Harry -Estás mal herido-

El aludido se coloca una camisa limpia y niega con la cabeza -Fueron sólo unos rasguños y ya te dije que no te preocupes, pues mis heridas sanan rápido- explico mirándolo fijamente.

Los ojos del elegido se cristalizan por las lágrimas contenidas -Igual, fue mi culpa-

Draconis desvía la mirada unos segundos para luego acercarse a él -No fue así- Los ojos grises la atrapan en su intensidad -Tú fuiste el que me salvo a mí-

La risa triste del moreno resonó en la cueva –En realidad tú siempre estas salvándome-

Negando con la cabeza, Draconis se sienta al lado de Harry, luego se inclina poniendo su frente sobre la del joven -Ya te está bajando la fiebre-

Harry abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de su cercanía y se sonrojo observando los ojos grises -¿Draco?-

El aludido se alejo satisfecho al comprobar que la temperatura le estaba bajando, sin notar el efecto que ocasiono en su aprendiz -¿Si?-

-Te estoy causando muchas molestias ¿Verdad?- Lo miro fijamente con sus esmeraldas brillantes.

Ante la mirada de angustia negó con suavidad -No digas eso-

-No quiero causártelas- Replico con terquedad y culpa.

Draconis vio los ojos verdes del joven sintiendo que su corazón se caldeaba un poco -No te sientas mal, mi deber es ayudarte- trato de consolar.

\- Lamento que te hayan herido así por mi culpa- Un suave puchero adorno los labios del joven.

-No insistas en lo mismo- Reprende con tacto -Ya te lo he dicho, sólo fueron unos rasguños-

-De verdad lo siento- farfulla con voz afectada.

-¡Ya déjalo! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Entiende! Tú eres la que importa, ¡Eres la clave para acabar con el mal de Voldemort!- Refunfuño cansinamente.

-Ahora estás enfadado- Gimoteo el pelinegra.

Draconis dudoso sintiendo una gran confusión crecer en tu interior -No es así y es mejor que te duermas y descanses. Eres una pieza importante en esté rompecabezas- trato de calmarlo.

-Lo sé- Acepto contrariado -Pero igual… Me gustaría que te preocuparas más que sólo por eso- Murmuro por lo bajo.

Draconis tomo la mano del joven -¿A que te refieres?- Cuestiono inseguro –No sólo me preocupo por ti por eso-

Harry le dirigió una mirada aliviada -¿Enserio?-

-Así es- Afirma evasivo -Eres una buena persona Harry- le dio un apretón a su mano y la soltó – _No mereces sufrir así-_ Pensó.

Harry con desilusión marcada en su voz –Ah… Gracias.

-¿Qué sucede?- Quiso saber ante la mirada con un tinte de decepción de su aprendiz.

El aludido negó con la cabeza –No es nada-

Draconis le dirigió una mirada insistente -¿Seguro?-

Con esfuerzo Harry se sentó y sorprendiéndolo lo abrazo -Tengo miedo- confeso con un sollozo.

Sin saber como, el ojigris le responde, abrazándolo fuertemente -Yo te protegeré- sus palabras susurradas salen como una especie de juramento.

Harry se hace hacia atrás mirándolo fijamente –Gracias- agradece con sinceridad.

Draconis trata de recostarlo de nuevo, pero una pequeña mano se aferra a su camisa –Debes estar tranquilo y descansar- Pidió más que ordeno.

El gris tormentoso y el verde esmeralda chocaron entre sí, Harry y Draconis estaban cerca, a la distancia de un beso tentativo entre los alientos mezclándose con la tentación marcada en sus labios, en ese momento vuelven las pixys con lo solicitado por el inmortal, así que se separan y Draconis la recuesto sobre las pieles.

Tras intercambiar unas miradas cómplices Luna y Sol –Disculpen- les dicen colocando las cosas en el piso de la cueva.

-No hay porque disculparse- Responde el rubio platinado tras sacudir la cabeza y ordena poniéndose en pie -Enciendan el fuego y denle agua a Harry-

Las pixys acataron la orden, observándolo salir del lugar -¿A dónde vas?- Cuestiona Sol, siendo ignorada por su amo, que los deja a solas.

Tras observar a Luna prestarle ayuda a su amo ayudándolo a beber agua de un vaso de madera, la peliazul se dispone a encender una pequeña fogata. –Toma, seguramente tienes sed- ofrece la de ojos violetas.

Tras beber un poco, el ojiverde agradece –Gracias Luna-

-No hay problema amo- Le dice dejando el vaso a un lado del cántaro de agua que habían traído.

Sonriendo tiernamente Harry niega con la cabeza -No me digas así, eres mi amiga-

Los ojos violetas chispean de alegría ante sus palabras -Agradezco tu confianza Harry-

-No hay problema- El moreno agacho la mirada ante los ojos atentos de Luna.

Al notar tristeza en los ojos verdes -¿Qué te sucede?- cuestiona preocupada.

-Nada- El aludido niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste pintada en sus labios.

Con terquedad el pixy insiste -¿Seguro?-

-Es que…- Duda el cuestionado.

Los ojos violetas le dan una mirada de animo -Confía en mi- pide con dulzura.

Los ojos verdes observan de reojo a Sol y al verla entretenida encendiendo una hoguera -Creo que… Me gus… Que me estoy o… Que estoy enamorado del maestro Draco- Confiesa mordiéndose los labios.

Una media sonrisa sabedora se forma en los labios de la peliplata -¿En serio?-

-Sí- responde lleno de dudas, mirando fijamente a su pixy –Creo…-

-¡Eso es hermoso Harry!- Exclama bajito comprendiendo que su amo no quería ser escuchado por Sol.

-Pero…- Se muerde los labios demostrando así su desasosiego.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- Luna quería que esa mirada desolada se alejara de los ojos de su compañero mago.

-Creo que él no siente lo mismo- Afirma con una sonrisa triste el elegido.

-No lo de por seguro A…- Se interrumpe ante la mirada de reproche que le dirigen los ojos verdes al notar que le diría amo –Harry- se corrige con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Es que… Hasta ahora no he demostrado mucho valor o capacidades para poder cumplir mi misión- Explica con incertidumbre el moreno.

-Pero… Cuando alguien nos ama o amamos le aceptamos como es- Trata de animar la pequeña criatura –Eso es igual tanto en el amor como en la amistad-

Los ojos verdes brillan en comprensión -Tienes razón- accedió aún inseguro.

-¡Listo!- La exclamación satisfecha los hace saltar en sus sitios -Ya encendí el fuego- informo Sol con un gesto de deleite.

-Gracias Sol- Ante la gratitud de Harry la peliazul parece brillar.

-Voy con mi amo- Informo con una mirada de disculpa la de ojos bicolores.

El joven aprendiz niega con la cabeza regalándole una pequeña sonrisa -Ve tranquila, Luna me acompaña-

-Sí, yo lo cuidare- aseguro con orgullo la mencionada.

Tras darles un último vistazo –Bueno- Sol los deja solos.

 _ **Fuera de la cueva…**_

Draconis estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida fija en el cielo estrellado _-¿Qué me sucede? Acaso ¿Me siento atraído por mi aprendiz? Pero…-_ Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida al sentir como Sol se apoyaba sobre su hombro, quien contemplándolo con ojos curiosos, tras unos segundos le cuestiona -¿Qué sucede? Lo noto Uhm… Intranquilo-

Los ojos grises le dirigieron una mirada llena de dudas -Es que…- no sabía como exteriorizar lo que le tenía de aquel modo.

Recibió una mirada de ánimo - Soy su pixy compañera y amiga, desde hace mucho y puede confiar en mi-

Tras un suspiro –Muy bien- Acepto –Pero te prohíbo que le comentes a Luna- Le dirigió una mirada severa a su pixy.

Tras una mirada de reproche dirigida a su amo –Claro que no le diré nada- Bufa ofendida.

Una tenue sonrisa se forma en los labios del inmortal ante la actitud de la pixy -Creo… Que me estoy enamorando de ese jovencito- formula sorprendiéndose ante si mismo debido a la confesión hecha.

Sol ríe pícaramente mientras revolotea en frente del inmortal -¡Que bueno amo!- Exclama emocionada.

El gesto del peliplateado se torna serio –Sol- Regaña con su profunda voz.

El pixy detiene su revoloteo dirigiéndole una mirada confundida -Pero amo ¿Qué le sucede?-

-No hagas escándalo- Reprende y niega con la cabeza, los ojos grises le dirigen una breve mirada de disculpa -No estoy seguro, pero creo que me di cuenta con lo que paso hoy- Realiza una respiración profunda esforzándose por exteriorizar sus pensamientos internos -Sentí mucho miedo…- Acepto con renuencia -De que le sucediera algo malo-

Sol le dirige una mirada comprensiva -Es amor, amo- afirma riendo ilusionada porque su amo vuelva a sentir ese sentimiento en su corazón.

La mirada de Draco se perdió en el cielo estrellado nuevamente -Pero… ella es una mortal-

-Y…- Un pequeño bufido broto de los labios de la pixy -¿Piensa perderse de disfrutar un tiempo con él por eso?- cuestiono con aspereza.

\- No sé, esperare un poco…- Expuso pensando en aclarar primero su mente y corazón.

Los ojos bicolores brillaron en revelación -¿Aun tiene esa idea?-

-Ahora más que nunca- responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

Siempre insistente Sol hace otra pregunta -¿Para estar con él?-

-Sí, aunque aun no se si me corresponde…- Tras soltar un suspiro, una media sonrisa se forma en los labios del inmortal -Estoy algo confundido- Confeso.

El pixy le mira con sorpresa -Algo extraño en usted amo- afirma dándose cuenta de la confusión del ojigris.

-¿Sol?- Pide dirigiéndole una mirada indescifrable.

Sonriendo tensamente -Disculpe amo, igual yo sí creo que él le corresponde- soltó de sopetón.

Los ojos grises la miran fijamente -¿Por qué lo dices?-

Encogiéndose de hombros la pequeña expresa su posición -Pues bueno, entre ustedes se siente una conexión especial-

Draconis deja que su mirada se pierda nuevamente en el cielo oscuro, donde se puede ver la tenue luz de la luna creciente entre las nubes -Esperare… Un poco- El viento frío se llevo el susurro del inmortal.

 _ **Dentro de la cueva…**_

Bajo la mirada atenta de Luna el elegido se dejo llevar por el sueño y la pequeña pixy se recostó al lado de su cabeza, uno de los ojos violetas se abrió al sentir que alguien entraba, al ver que eran Draconis y Sol, lo cerro y se arrebujo entre los cabellos de su amo, con una sonrisa tierna la peliazul se le unió entre los cabellos oscuros que estaban sueltos. Los ojos grises se fijaron en la estampa, con sus ojos llenos de dudas y una tímida sonrisa formándose en sus labios, rebusco una piel con la que cobijo al elegido quien se removió en sueños, tras observarlo unos segundos y pensando en lo mucho que se habían apegado las pequeñas pixys a Harry, se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva lanzando un hechizo para detectar intrusos, asintiendo conforme, se sentó con los brazos cruzados, una de sus manos sobre la empuñadura de su espada, tras unos minutos de contemplación cerro los y cedió al sueño, sin poder estar del todo relajado.

 **Continuara… (?)**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	12. Harry y Destino

**Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO**

 **(Se va corriendo antes de que corten la electricidad)**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **Harry y Destino**

 _ **Tres días después…**_

Gracias a su condición de inmortal Draconis se recupero rápidamente de sus heridas, en tanto Harry lo hacia lentamente, bajo su asistencia y la de las pixys que contribuían con su magia en el proceso de sanar la herida de su pecho, el elegido retomaba fuerzas luego de luchar con el veneno negro, para luego de recuperarse poder continuar con el viaje.

Las espesas pestañas negras aletearon suavemente, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos verdes que fijaron su mirada en el techo de una cueva de piedra oscura, levemente iluminada por una luz mágica en el techo, parpadeo ubicándose en el lugar y recordando los hechos que les habían llevado allí, bajo la atenta mirada de Sol y Luna.

Una pequeña pixy de cabellos azules apareció en su línea de visión -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

El joven hace una mueca al sentir su garganta reseca y recibe agua de su pixy de compañía bebiendo algunos sorbos que calman la sequedad -Bien- responde en voz baja.

La pixy de cabellos del color de la plata vuela donde pueda ser vista -Estábamos preocupadas por ti- Expreso con preocupación, tras lo que recibió una caricia y una sonrisa tierna de parte del elegido, quien cuestiona -¿Qué ha pasado? Además de lo obvio…-

Sol comienza con la explicación -Duraste tres días dormido, luchando contra el veneno y recuperándote- los ojos bicolores mirándolo de pies a cabeza –Nos has asustado-

Al ver la mirada de culpa de su amiga Luna le quita hierro al asunto -Pero ya despertaste-.

Sonriendo levemente -Ya veo y… ¿Dónde está Draco?- Quiso saber al no verlo en la cueva.

-Está afuera, salió tras comprobar que estuvieras bien- Explico la pixy del inmortal defendiéndolo a su vez –Fue a buscar un libro en el palacio de Ravenclaw que está cerca de aquí, que era el que le faltaba por volver a visitar, ya que en el de Hufflepuff ya había buscado antes de conocerte-

-Regreso hace poco- Contribuyo Luna a la explicación -Está caminando por los alrededores-.

Harry se incorpora con intensión de sentarse siendo ayudado rápidamente por las pixys, para terminar apoyado en una de las paredes de la cueva -¿Y ya está mejor?-

La peliazul asiente enérgicamente –Sí, sus heridas ya sanaron-

Los ojos verdes se abren en asombro -Mejora rápidamente-

-Claro, se debe a su condición de inmortal- Explica Sol como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Un gesto de reconocimiento se forma en el rostro moreno –Comprendo-

-¿Se siente mejor?- Formula Luna aún con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

El pelinegro asiente despacio –Sí, aunque un poco débil aun, no entiendo porqué- Dice arrugando el cejo contrariado.

-Eso se debe a que a pesar del antídoto de Severus tuviste que luchar contra el poderoso veneno negro y la herida de tu pecho fue considerable- Revelo Sol sentándose en una de las rodillas que el elegido tenía dobladas.

-Gastaste mucha energía- le dice Luna sentándose en la otra rodilla aliviada de que su amo estuviese mejor.

Los ojos verdes brillan con agradecimiento y dulzura -Gracias por cuidarme- agradece de corazón.

-No es nada- El pixy de cabellos azules infla el pecho en señal de orgullo.

Los ojos violetas brillan con cariño -Es un placer ayudarlo-

El elegido extiende sus manos hacia ellas, quienes las tocan devolviéndole la sonrisa –Son unos seres maravillosos- Halago dirigiéndoles una mirada llena de cariño.

La sonrisa de Sol se hace brillante -Tú eres muy bueno- afirma encantada.

-No nos vuelvas a asustar así- Reprenda la pequeña Luna con cariño.

-Lo intentare- Promete y de repente el gesto de su rostro se hace serio –Díganme, ustedes ¿qué saben de Destino?-

Los ojos bicolores se abren sorprendidos -¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

El aludido toma la espalda gemela de los leones que estaba a su alcance entre sus manos -Es que cuando me dieron esta arma, escuche su nombre y he soñado con él- responde mirando fijamente el arma acariciando los símbolos tallados en el mango con sus dedos.

-Esa espada era de él- Tras señalar el objeto, los ojos grises y violetas de Sol se tornan en una mirada melancólica.

Los ojos verdes le devuelven una mirada llena de curiosidad -¿Enserio?-

-También escuche sobre él por las voces en el palacio dorado- Dice la de ojos violetas con mirada pensativa.

-Además era uno de los inmortales- Agrega la peliazul.

La cabeza del elegido estaba cada vez se llenaba de más preguntas -¿En verdad?-

-Sí, es cierto- Afirma la de cabellos plateados.

En la mirada verde se hace la luz de la compresión -Entonces era el prometido de Draco- Afirma más que pregunta.

Sol con pocos ánimos de hablar de ello, al saber las reacciones que tenía su amo ante este tema, susurra –Acertaste-

-Pero murió- Son las palabras murmuradas que salen de los labios de Luna, obteniendo un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Sol. -Pero amo Harry dime- Los ojos violetas colmados de curiosidad -¿Qué soñaste con él?-

El elegido puso gesto pensativo rememorando lo soñado -Fueron varios sueños-

-Dinos- Pidió con entusiasmo Luna.

-Primero vi una batalla en la que estaba Voldemort acompañado de algunos aliados luchando en contra de seis personas, entre ellos un doncel de largos cabellos negros azulados- Les cuenta el elegido recordando.

Los ojos bicolores se abrieron en revelación -¡La batalla en la que murió Destino!-

-Eso creo- La duda bañaba la voz del elegido, pero a la vez algo dentro de él le daba la razón.

Casi revotando en su lugar, Luna la insta a seguir con el relato –Continúa-

El moreno coloca una mano en su mentón pensativo –Bueno… Escuche lo que Destino decía o pensaba, no estoy muy seguro "Que bueno que Draconis no esta aquí para que pueda buscar al elegido" fueron sus palabras-

-Y… ¿Qué más viste?- Pregunto Sol a tropel, siendo apoyada por una asentimiento de Luna.

-Pues… Vi como un hombre, sí Voldemort, era él… Los atacaba con su espada cubierta de ese veneno negro, yo sólo escuchaba las palabras de Destino- El joven se mordió los labios e hizo un gesto de dolor –Después de que fue herido por la espada en el pecho, lo último que escuche fue "Draconis nunca te olvidare, ahora todo queda en tus manos" Mientras sus ojos miel se cerraron y todo se emborrono-

Las dos pixys lo miraban sorprendidas con miles de pensamientos al escuchar lo que les contaba y en la relación de esos sueños, con él, así como con todo lo que sucedía. La primera en romper el silencio que se había cernido en la cueva fue Luna -Que triste- musito con verdadero pesar.

-Sí…- Afirmo Harry con expresión cabizbaja -Oye Sol…- El pelinegro formulo la pregunta que se había formado en su mente -¿Dónde estaba Draco?-

Olvidando el corregir que ya no llamara al peliplata maestro o Draconis, al saber que el inmortal lo había permitido, la mirada de Sol se fijo en un punto, lejano en el pasado -Nos encontrábamos en la casa de un oráculo, allí nos enviaron para que nos dieran algún indicio sobre el elegido. Lo que nos dijeron fue que, "El elegido una marca en la frente llevara, al ser cubierta su frente por el polvo de un pixy del agua, un lirio plateado rodeado por una luz verde en su piel se pobra mirar"- tras contarles eso, parpadeo ubicándose en el presente.

El elegido y su pixy de compañía que la miraban con atención se llenaron de sorpresa ante la forma como el destino se encargaba de alinear todo, esperaban en el fono que todo se ordenara para que salieran bien las cosas.

Tras sacudir la cabeza el pixy de cabellos azules pregunto -¿Cuál es el otro sueño?-

-Cierto…- En los labios de Harry se formo una pequeña sonrisa -Destino estaba frente a mi cubierto por una gran luz verde esmeralda, sus cabellos negro azulados estaban sujetos en una larga trenza y sus ojos color miel me miraban con dulzura, mientras me decía "Elegido, lirio esmeralda, soy Destino sé que podrás con esta ardua labor, aunque no lo creas tenemos muchísimo en común, yo confió en ti, estoy seguro de que no nos defraudaras. Y también se que sanaras el corazón de Draco". Yo le dije que no sabía si sería capaz de hacer todo lo que él me señalaba, a lo que sonrió con ternura "Sé que lo harás Harry, tengo fe en ti" fueron sus últimas palabras tras lo que desapareció en miles de pequeñas luces verdes- Termino con su relato.

-¡Sorpréndete!- Exclamo gratamente sorprendida Sol -Te hablo en sueños- Concluyo afirmando con la cabeza.

-Eso quiere decir que te tiene aprecio- Afirmo Luna y con un todo de voz, tanto lejano como pensativo, completo –Seguramente haya una conexión entre ustedes…-

-Quien sabe- El elegido se encogió de hombros -Se veía que era…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, pues en ese momento la figura imponente de Draco hizo acto de presencia en la cueva tan distraído guardando el libro que traía en sus manos dentro de su bolso de cuero, que no se percato de que el moreno había despertado.

\- Mire amo, ¡Harry ya despertó!- Le informo Sol con su bulliciosa alegría.

Los ojos grises brillaron y se posaron inmediatamente sobre la figura recostada en la pared con una piel sobre sus piernas revisando con la mirada al elegido, -¿Cómo te sientes?- Cuestiono con suavidad, percatándose del gesto cansado del joven.

-Mucho mejor, aunque aun un poco débil- Respondió con una sonrisa a su maestro, fijándose contento de que sus heridas habían sanado.

-Me alegro de que estés mejor- Sus ojos tormentosos reflejaron alivio -Poco a poco recuperaras las fuerzas- animo con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

El intercambio de miradas fue interrumpido por Luna que llamo -¿Harry?-

-¿Si?- Los ojos verdes se desviaron de los grises, hacia los violetas.

-¿Soñaste algo más con Destino?- Cuestiono Luna con inocente curiosidad, a lo que recibió un gesto de negación por parte de su compañero mago.

-¿Haz soñado con él?- Cuestiono el inmortal con una mirada de asombro que no pudo disimular.

Sol aún con entusiasmo fue la que respondió atrayendo la mirada del inmortal -Sí amo, él vio cuando Destino murió y también tuvo otro sueño en el que le hablo-

Los ojos grises se posaron en el elegido -Y… ¿Qué soñaste?-

Tras darle una mirada a su maestro, sus ojos se posaron en un punto de la cueva -Primero cuando Voldemort lo asesinó- Dijo con pesar -Pero él estaba tranquilo al saber que tú no estabas allí y que podrías cumplir con tu misión- Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios -En el otro sueño me dijo que confiaba en mí para cumplir con mi misión y que tenía fe en mí-

-¿Amo?- Luna atrajo la mirada verde y al ver el ceño fruncido se corrigió –Harry-

El moreno le regalo una sonrisa –Dime-

-¿Cómo se veía él?- Quiso saber la de ojos violetas.

Los ojos verdes brillaron sobre su pixy de compañía -Hermoso- Luego observo a Draconis -Se ve que te quería mucho- afirmo con ternura.

El inmortal murmuro con la mirada perdida –Sí-

-¿Qué más pudiste percibir Harry?- Pregunto Sol llena de curiosidad.

Respondió con inocencia -Que era buena persona amable, noble, sincera, valiente, bondadosa y fuerte- el elegido se sentía orgulloso de haber soñado con alguien así.

-¡No hables de él como si la hubieras conocido!- Exploto de repente el peliplata perdiendo el control ante el asombro de sus acompañantes.

Los ojos bicolores de Sol le digieran una mirada llena de asombro e indignación -¡Amo Draco!-

El elegido se mordió los labios con nerviosismo -No te enfades- Pidió con voz suave -Sólo les contaba lo que vi y lo que él me dijo. Yo no podía creerlo cuando me dijo que tenía fe en mí, pude ver su bondad, irradiaba luz y cuando dijo que teníamos mucho en común…-

-Sus palabras te animaron ¿Verdad?- Interrumpió Luna contenta de que Destino le diera ánimo a su amo y amigo.

-Sí…- Afirmo el joven y luego un gesto que hablaba de las dudas que la aquejaban se apodero de su rostro -Aunque me gustaría volver a soñar con él para preguntarle ¿Por qué dijo que teníamos mucho en común? Me hablaba como si me conociere de siempre…- su voz era anhelante, el elegido ansiaba respuestas que lo hicieran ver que podía con aquella carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

-Pero no se conocieron- Estableció Draconis con voz dura -Así que deja ya de hablar de él como si la hubieras conocido-

-Amo…- Sol no trato de acercarse a su amo, pero este había alzado su barrera ante todos.

Luna enarco las cejas enojada ante el trato hacia su amo -¿Qué le sucede Draconis?-

-Es cierto…- El pelinegro tenía el cejo fruncido contrariado -¿Por qué te enfadas?- Busco con la mirada a las pixys y la poso en ellas -Sólo estoy comentándoles esto que me inquieta- Recibiendo asentimiento de ambas criaturas agrego -Quiero verlo otra vez para que me diga lo que tenemos en común-

-Déjame yo te digo…- Dijo el maestro atrayendo la mirada de los ojos verdes -¡Nada!- el aludido retrocedió como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

Sol mirando fijamente a Draco pensó - _Sé que le duele que le hablen de él y le hace revivir el odio que le tiene a Voldemort pero… Harry no tiene la culpa_ \- para luego llamarlo tratando de que no dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría -¡Amo!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestiono el elegido sentido y algo molesto poniéndose en pie lentamente –Sólo estoy analizando mi sueño-

Draconis retrocedió un paso confuso entre los recuerdos del pasado y la rabia por las acciones de Voldemort que causo que perdiera a su familia -¡Cállate! ¡Tú no te pareces en nada a él!-

Harry perturbado por la actitud de su maestro a quien había empezado a ver como un amigo sin guardar más esperanzas de algo más -¿Draco?- lo llamo con todo de voz interrogativo.

El ojigris observaba los ojos verdes y la mirada que de ellos recibía, pensando _-Me esta mirando como Destino lo hacia, con sus ojos compasivos e inocentes-_ Tras un breve silencio exigió -¡No me mires así!-

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprenda -¿Cómo?-

-¿Qué le sucede amo?- Los ojos bicolores de Sol mostraban gran preocupación.

La pixy de ojos violetas apoyo esa pregunta -¡Sí!-

El inmortal le dirigió una mirada molesta a su pixy y señalándola con su dedo le ordeno -¡No te metas Sol!-

La pequeña criatura retrocedió dolida -Pero…-

-¡Silencio!- Las palabras de la pixy fueron cortadas por el peliplata -Y ¡tú!- Señalando al elegido ofuscando sin medir palabras -Tú no te parces a él en ¡Nada!... ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Un niño que no es capas de hacer nada solo! ¡No le llegas ni a los talones!-

Harry abrió los ojos entre molesto y sumamente dolido -¡Oye! ¡Él fue la que dijo eso! ¡No tienes porque tratarme así!- recrimino acercándose un paso a su maestro.

Draco sacude la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su aprendiz -¡Deberías empezar a pensar más en cumplir tu misión, que en tus estúpidos temores! ¡Cobarde!- Rebatió con dureza.

Los ojos verdes se inundan de lágrimas y el joven sale corriendo llorando de la cueva, al presenciar aquello Draco cae en cuenta de lo que hizo y comienza a sentirse tanto culpable como molesto consigo mismo por perder el control y comportarse como un _idiota_.

Los ojos bicolores llenos de enfado de Sol le dirigen la mirada -¿Qué haz hecho?- Pregunto revoloteando frente a su amo -No quiero faltarle el respeto pero ¿Está loco?... ¡No es su culpa lo que ha hecho Voldemort! Se que quieres destruirlo lo más pronto posible, pero no deberías desahogarte con Harry de ese modo…-

Luna interrumpe la diatriba de Sol llorando -¡Eres un insensible y cruel!- acusa para salir volando de la cueva tras su amo quien corría sin saber a donde.

Draco no responde, quedándose en silencio recordando las palabras que le había dicho al joven que estaba conquistando su corazón, se sentía culpable por haber herido con esas palabras, a Harry, si le había prometido que lo protegería ¡protegerlo! y justamente es el quien lo lastima.

-¡Amo Harry! ¡Espere!- Llama Luna dándole alcance.

Harry no se detiene mientras le responde -¡No quiero Luna! ¡Sólo quiero correr y no volver!-

-¡Harry!- Vuelve a llamarlo con más urgencia al ver sus pasos vacilantes.

El joven empieza a caminar lentamente y se le nubla la vista -¿Qué me sucede?-

La pixy de ojos violetas se pone en frente del elegido llamándolo preocupada -¿Harry?-

El aludido cae lentamente al suelo de rodilla, apoyándose en sus manos -Me siento mal… De nuevo… Todavía… ¿Por qué?- formula con las lágrimas bañando su rostro y precipitándose hacia la tierra.

La pequeña mano de Luna acaricia la frente del pelinegro -Estás débil aun, además te levantaste muy rápidamente y no has comido nada en días. Tu herida aun no se ha cerrado- Le explico con dulzura.

El ojiverde sacude la cabeza -No entiendo ¿Por qué yo?- Luego agrega con un grito -¡No puedo seguir con esto!- se limpia su rostro mojado con la manga de su camisa enojado al no poder detener el llanto.

Tras las duras palabras y sintiéndose culpable, Draco sale de la cueva en busca del joven, para verlo llorando desolado en el suelo del bosque, la escena le estruja el corazón -¿Estás bien?- Pregunta acercándose al elegido.

-¡No quiero oírle!- Es la respuesta que le da Harry.

Draco se agacha para ayudarlo a levantarse tomándolo del brazo –Harry, por favor discúlpame, fui un grosero- pide con una mirada sincera y llena de dolor por el que le ha causado a él, pero el joven se pierde de eso.

-¡No me toques!- Grita sacudiéndose la mano que se posara en su brazo.

-Harry por favor- Tan dolido estaba la ojiverde que no escucha la suplica en la voz del que creía una persona inquebrantable.

-¡No me moleste!- Sacude la cabeza -Ahora sé como me ve y escuche claramente lo que piensa de mí- Recrimina con una tormenta emocional en su interior.

-Discúlpame Harry no quise decirte todo eso, sólo estaba enfadado, no sabia lo que decía- Pidió una vez más y trato de explicarse -Es que recuerdo lo que hizo Voldemort, todo lo que me ha arrebatado y me lleno de rabia, perdí el control…-

EL moreno levanta el rostro con los ojos cuajados en lagrimas -¡No te hagas el tonto!- Sus labios tiemblan -Nunca nadie me había echo sentir tan mal- acusa contrito.

-Lamento haberte lastimado, te juro que no fue mi intención- le dice sujetándolo por los hombros.

Los ojos verdes le miran directamente atravesándolo con el dolor que causo -¿Qué? Haz vivido mucho más que cualquier persona de la que haya escuchado jamás y ¿No sabes controlarte?- Le rebate -¡Eso es lo que piensa de mí!-

El peliplata niega con la cabeza -No es así Harry, ha sido mi error…-

Es interrumpido por el pensamiento exteriorizado en voz alta por el elegido -Tal vez tenga razón en algunas cosas pero…-

-No digas eso- Pide contrariado –Nunca debí tratarte así, has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a la quimera y…-

-Se equivocaron de elegido ¿Por qué yo?- Pregunto con la mirada perdida, aún no encontraba esa respuesta.

-Por que tú eres especial…- Intento consolarlo el inmortal.

-Me acabas de decir muchas cosas desagradables- Refuta el ojiverde quitándose las manos de Draco de los hombros -¡No creas que eso lo arreglara!-

-Harry ¡Escucha!- Implora sintiendo el dolor del elegido como suyo propio.

El moreno trata de levantarse pero la debilidad no se lo permite -¡No quiero!- Exclama frustrado y terco.

Draconis intenta ayudarlo a ponerse en pie -Espera, aun estás débil- alude preocupado.

Los ojos verdes lo fulminan -¡Sí! ¡Soy débil!-

-Harry, por favor, entiende que lo siento- pide una vez más colocando sus manos en los brazos del elegido.

El inmortal recibe la mirada del pelinegra como una cachetada que sabe se merece –Hay cosas que un lo siento no pueden resolver- susurra mientras la inconsciencia se apodera de él.

Con cuidado Draconis lo cargo en sus brazos para llevarlo dentro de la cueva ante las silenciosas pixys, lo recuesta sobre las pieles y dice acariciando el rostro de Harry con sus nudillos -Lo siento en verdad, no sabes cuanto me duelen las lágrimas que has derramado por mi culpa- Sus ojos grises reflejaban el arrepentimiento y el dolor que tenía por el trato que le dio a aquel bondadoso joven.

Sol al ver la tristeza sincera de su amo y el tormento reflejado en sus ojos, se acerca a él -Perdóneme amo, me enfade con usted pero veo que fue un error…-

El aludido niega con la cabeza -Yo soy el que debo pedir perdón Sol-

La pixy de compañía de la elegido les interrumpe -¡Sí! ¡Deberías pedírselo a Harry…!- reclama tan enojada como nunca la habían visto.

-¿Luna?- Llama la pixy peliplata mirándola sorprendida.

-¡Es cierto!- En los pequeños labios se forma un puchero, tratando de no llorar más, guardo silencio y se sentó al lado de su amo.

En silencio Sol y Draconis se retiran del lugar dejándoles a solas.

 _ **Fuera de la cueva…**_

Los ojos grises se veían atormentados -Sol por favor, déjame sólo, necesito pensar- Pide con voz baja el inmortal.

Tras darle un último vistazo, Sol accede a regaña dientes -Sí amo-

De tal manera entro a la cueva dejando a su amo perdido en sus pensamientos y se quedo al lado de Harry.

 _ **Horas después…**_

El ceño del morena se frunce, las pestañas aletean y los ojos se abren -¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto sentándose.

-Te desmayaste- Informa la pequeña Luna, recibiendo la atención de su amo.

-Luna aún no entiendo- Los ojos verdes reflejan confusión, tristeza, molestia y un sinfín de dudas -¿Por qué estoy tan débil? Sé que…-

Sol lo interrumpe con una explicación -Son varias cosas Harry, tu perdida familiar, la lucha contra el veneno y la herida de tu pecho. El uso de la espada de los leones, ella es un arma muy poderosa y difícil de controlar, incluso lo fue para Destino siendo un inmortal, ya que provoca un gran gasto de energía para su manejo-

Los ojos verdes brillan en entendimiento -Eso quiere decir que…-

La peliazul hace un gesto de afirmación -Realizas una gran proeza al usar esa arma, siendo mortal-

-¡Increíble!- Exclama sorprendida Luna.

-Ni me lo imaginaba- Musito muy bajito Harry.

La de ojos bicolores le dirige una mirada cargada de ternura –Es la verdad Harry…-

El elegido se muerde las uñas con incertidumbre -Tendré que dar más de mi parte…- Afirma más para si mismo.

-¡Se que podrás!- Anima la pixy de cabellos azules -Y con respecto a mi amo…-

Colocando un gesto serio, Harry se quita la capa de Draco que aun tenía puesta, lo toma en sus manos observándola unos segundos con tristeza, luego se la entrega a Sol -Dile a tu amo que no se moleste en hablarme, no le contestare- Le advierte con voz tensa -¡Acabare con Voldemort y no me volverá a ver!- Jura en desafío.

Los ojos bicolores la miran fijamente -¿Harry?- lo llama con los labios temblándole.

El elegido ve el puchero y el temor a ser rechazada por parte de Sol -No estoy molesta contigo- Le consuela ofreciéndole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza y con sus ojos verdes reflejando decisión agrega -Además dile que partiré ahora mismo-

-Pero…- La de ojos bicolores trata de disuadirlo fracasando en el intento.

Pero el de la mirada del color de las esmeraldas le pide -Ve por favor-

A la pequeña pixy peliazul no le queda más que asentir -Está bien- conviene, dirigiéndose a hacer lo pedido.

Harry tras ver salir a Sol, comienza a recoger sus cosas para irse de allí y seguir con su camino para cumplir lo más pronto posible con su misión.

-Harry- Llama Luna -¿Te encuentras bien?-

El pelinegro le dirige una perturbadora sonrisa fingida –Sí, sólo un poco débil- Afirma colocándose su bolso asombrado de que gracias a las pixys la herida de su pecho ya estaba curada, aunque aún le molestaba un poco -Sólo debo cumplir con mi parte, al menos se que Destino confía en mi- Dice para si mismo pero es escuchado.

-No te olvides de mí- Reclama indignada y con un puchero en sus labios Luna.

La pequeña recibe una sonrisa sincera a cambio -Es verdad- Los ojos verdes brillantes de cariño -Gracias Luna- tras lo que se dispone a salir del lugar.

En ese momento Draconis entra a la cueva con su capa en mano dispuesto a hablar con Harry para pedirle perdón, pero… Al verlo a la cara, los ojos rojos por el llanto, al notar el enfado y sobretodo la tristeza del elegido, se vio incapaz de argumentar algo en su defensa, quedándose de pie en medio de la cueva. Harry sale del lugar sintiendo dolor en su pecho por no hablarle al inmortal, pero decidido a no ceder o al menos resistir el mayor tiempo posible el no dirigirle la palabra como una especie de escarmiento, que no sabe si servirá de algo, Luna le da una última mirada acusadora al maestro y sigue a su amo afuera donde Sol les esperaba. Draco pensando en que ese no era el mejor momento para aclarar las cosas, dispuesto a darle tiempo al elegido para calmarse y jurándose a si mismo que enmendaría su falta, se dispone a buscar y recoger sus cosas, tras hacerlo se une al grupo, de tal manera se dirigen rumbo al río Escarlata, continuando el viaje en un tenso silencio.

 **Continuara… (?)**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo!**

 **roxana . lizarraga . 35**

 **Xonyaa11**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	13. Peligro

**Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO**

 **Dedicado a:** xonyaa11

 **\- Y Que comente– Las musas.**

 **Desde aquí estamos a 5 capítulos del final, a 6 del epílogo y a 7, de los extras.**

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Proseguimos? :v**

 **XD**

 **(Está aprovechando el desorden de que al parecer esta semana no fallara la electricidad)**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Peligro**

 _ **Días después, a las orillas del río…**_

El grupo iba caminando en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y a la vez atentos al camino, se dirigían al castillo de Slytherin, para lo cual debían navegar por el río Escarlata cuyo nombre se debía a sus aguas que eran del color rojizo.

El silencio fue roto por el inmortal -Debemos hacer un bote para ir por las corrientes del río-

-Amo, pero…- Alude Sol con su pequeña voz -Hay una cascada-

Los ojos grises le dan un vistazo -Eso es por el brazo izquierdo del río, iremos por el derecho- explica pacientemente.

Los ojos bicolores se iluminan en entendimiento -¡Cierto amo Draco!- exclama el pixy.

Un poco más atrás de ellos estaban Luna y su compañero mago.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- Pregunta la de ojos violetas al notar un gesto de cansancio en el rostro de su amo.

El ojiverse asiente en tanto le responde -Sí Luna-

-Lo noto agotado- Insiste Luna preocupada.

Harry le regala una pequeña sonrisa que no ilumina sus ojos -Estoy bien- asegura, cuando en realidad se sentía aún débil.

Tras dar un vistazo a sus compañeros de viaje, Sol le dice a compañero -Luna y Harry se ha quedado atrás amo-

Volteando hacia atrás, observando al elegido y a su pixy, ordena -Busca material para el bote-

-Amo, no se tome molestias yo lo construiré- Ofrece solicita la peliazul.

Los ojos grises se fijan en su pequeña figura -¿Segura?- cuestiona el inmortal.

El pixy sacude su cabeza -No me costara, soy pequeña pero mis poderes me ayudaran- sonrió inflando el pecho.

-De acuerdo- Accede el maestro negando ante las ocurrencias de la peliazul.

Draconis observa al elegido quien se había quedado rezagado, así que regresa por el camino anteriormente recorrido a buscarlo, cuando las alcanza cuestiona -¿Por qué se han quedado atrás?-

-Mi amo Harry aún está débil- Responde Luna ante la reticencia por parte del joven de hablarle al inmortal.

Con una mirada preocupada Draco toca la frente de Harry con su mano -No tienes fiebre, pero es seguro que estés débil por el esfuerzo de luchar en contra del veneno y por…-

Harry, quitando la mano de su frente exclama enojado -¡Estaré bien!-

-Me haz hablado- Murmura Draco sintiendo un leve toque de satisfacción, tras varios días de no oír la voz del joven dirigida a él.

-¡No te alegres!- Farfulla malhumorado -Es inevitable- _¿Por que le he hablado? Es un ¡Tonto! Pensó lleno de sentimientos contradictorios._ -Al menos hasta que terminemos con todo esto- Agrego en un tono de voz bajo.

Con un movimiento imprevisto Draco lo toma en brazos -Debemos apresurarnos-

-¡Draco!- El moreno se sacude en sus brazos -¡Puedo caminar!- exclama molesto.

-Sí yo te llevo iremos más rápido- fue toda la respuesta que recibió a lo que respondió con un bufido.

La pequeña Luna quiso interceder para calmar a su amigo -Deje que le lleve amo-

Harry fulmino a su pixy con la mirada -¡Luna! ¿Estás de su lado?-

La de ojos violetas se mordió los labios dudosa -Es que…- luego de suspirar agrego -Estas débil-

Los ojos verdes le miraron con reproche -¡Luna!-

-Luna por favor ayuda a Sol con el bote- Pidió Draco para sacar de la línea de fuego a la pequeña pixy que sólo quería ayudar.

-¡Enseguida!- Aleteando rápidamente aprovecho para huir de la mirada enfadada de su amo.

Enojado el elegido aprovecha para descargarse en su maestro -¡Claro que ya has perdiendo bastante tiempo por mis tonterías!- Expone con voz alterada -¡Bájame! ¡Ahora!- Pide señalando el suelo.

Los ojos grises lo miraban fijamente mientras su portador permanecía en silencio, con su rostro muy serio. Luego de un corto silencio se decide a preguntarle -¿Aun estás molesto?-

-¿Qué crees?- Cuestiona el pelinegro arqueando una ceja incrédulo -Después de cómo me trataste- Su mano golpea el pecho del inmortal -¡Eso es lo que sientes! Tu mismo lo dijiste- Lo último apenas puede ser escuchado por su maestro.

El peliplata mira al frente de nuevo caminando hacia el río -No es así-

El joven intenta rebatir -Pareciera que…-

Interrumpiéndolo, con una mirada de culpa en sus ojos grises -Debí cuidarte mejor- le dice en un tono de voz apenado.

Harry se sonroja sintiéndose desagradecido, Draco arriesgo la vida por él en varias ocasiones, pero… _¡Idiota! Pensaba_ -Yo debí estar más al pendiente, tengo que cuidarme solo- alzo su barbilla desafiante.

-Eso ya paso- Niega el ojigris decidido a hacer más por Harry.

Los ojos verdes observaban el perfil del inmortal, su piel clara, sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos grises pensativos -Seré más fuerte y no necesitare guarda espaldas- Expresa con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

En tanto Draco se perdía en sus pensamientos - _A pesar del entrenamiento no ha desarrollado completamente sus poderes ¿Por qué? En sus hombros no debería pesar está tarea, su corazón es muy bueno, no se si tenga el animo de seguir con esta lucha y ahora tan enfadado conmigo ¡Soy un tonto!-_

Tras unos pocos minutos de silenciosa caminata, ambos alcanzaron a las pixys quienes contemplaban el resultado de su trabajo, una barca sencilla de tamaño regular elaborada de madera, con unos remos a los lados y asientos del mismo material.

-El bote ya está listo- Dijo Sol inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-Así es…- Apoya Luna con el mismo gesto que su amiga pixy.

-Me siento mejor, ya me puedes bajar- Dijo el pelinegro tratando de soltarse del agarre.

Ya disponiéndose a bajarlo el inmortal cuestiona -¿Seguro?-

Harry se baja de los brazos de Draco con un movimiento rápido –Sí Draco, ¡Ya lo he dicho!- Masculla fastidiado.

-Bien…- Contesta levantando las manos con gesto de rendición el de cabellos plateados.

Con pasos apresurados el ojiverde camina hacia al bote que las pixys habían creado con sus poderes, para subirse en el, pero se tambaleaba, no quería que su maestro lo ayudara a pesar de que aun estaba débil, pues no sólo estaba molesto con él, sino con sigo mismo, por ser una carga. Draco simplemente lo seguía de cerca, al pendiente, por si se caía. Tras unos instantes Harry se sienta en el bote y las pixys lo hacen sobre sus hombros.

-¿Se siente mejor amo Harry?- Pregunta Luna con inquietud.

Los ojos verdes la miran –Sí, mucho mejor- responde con una media sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- Insiste Sol dudosa.

-Sí- El aludido firma con un gesto de cabeza -No te preocupes-

En tanto el inmortal se ubicaba donde estaban los remos, tras depositar sus bolsos dentro de la barca, le dio un vistazo a Harry quien estaba hablando muy entretenido con las pixys.

Comenzó a remar en tanto pensaba _-No sé porque le encomendaron esta tarea. Claro que tiene grandes poderes pero… Me preocupa, sabe usar la magia, aunque le cuesta herir a otros, hasta a los monstruos que son malvados. Y esta situación en la que estamos debido a mi estupidez no es muy buena, soy un idiota-_ Soltó un suspiro exasperado.

Tras unos minutos de silenciosa contemplación observando el ceño fruncido del ojiverde, Luna pregunta -¿Le sucede algo?-

Ante la mirada de sus amigas sólo responde -Tengo que ser más fuerte-

Colocando su pequeña mano en la mejilla ajena -Confió en ti Harry- asegura Luna con cariño.

Sol imita el gesto -Yo también- Afirma con una sonrisa.

Los ojos verdes brillan en afecto -Gracias pequeñas-

La voz de Draco les interrumpe -¿Te sientes mejor?- cuestiona con sus ojos grises sobre el joven.

Harry mirándolo con recelo le responde -No te preocupes por mí-

-Harry…- Tras soltar el aire con frustración le explica -Necesito saberlo, para proseguir o no con el viaje-

-Estoy bien- Responde con menos hostilidad –Sigamos- Tras esas palabras, recibió un asentimiento de su maestro quien siguió remando en silencio.

Sol observando a su amo soltó un suspiro, en tanto pensaba _-Amo, no debería ocultarle lo que siente por él, además debería pedirle que lo perdone por las cosas feas que le dijo-_

La pequeña Luna se mordía el labio contrariada - _Harry la fuerza que buscas no la encontraras sólo así-_ pensó.

 _-¿Cuándo dejara de estar molesto conmigo?-_ Era lo único que cruzaba la mente de Draco en ese instante.

En tanto cada miembro del cuarteto se perdía en sus pensamientos, prosiguieron en un silencio incomodo su viaje por las aguas oscuras del río Escarlata, hasta que un rayo atravesó el cielo y el viento comenzó a soplar furiosamente cargado con una energía que puso en alerta a los tripulantes del bote. Las aguas se agitan turbulentas dejando ver figuras reptiles, las cuales intentaban desviar el rumbo del bote, de entre los arboles a los lados del río salen variedad de criaturas voladoras y las que estaban bajo el agua emergen a la superficie, con murmullos amenazadores -¡Los destruiremos!- exclamo el que parecía ser el líder.

Con un movimiento fluido Draconis se pone en pie equilibrándose sobre el bote en tanto desenfundaba su espada -¡Onda eclíptica!- ataca destruyendo a una gran cantidad de criaturas oscuras.

Varios seres alados dirigieron sus garras hacia el elegido, quien para sorpresa de todos desenfunda su espada separándola rápidamente -¡Fuego rojo!- Arremete furioso y los destruye a casi a todos.

Sin embargo nuevos reptiles acuáticos surgieron logrando desviar el curso del bote, ocasionando que el grupo se dirigiera vertiginosamente hacia la cascada que en principio planearon evitar, una de las serpientes trata de alcanzar a Harry mientras intentaba desviar su caída, para atraparlo entre sus anillos pero sólo alcanza a golpearlo en la cabeza ocasionando que se desmayara. Sin darse cuenta de aquello, confiando en que Luna ayudaría a su amo, Sol vuela tras Draco.

De lo que no se dio cuenta la peliazul por el susto fue que Sol había salido jalada por la fuerza del bote durante la caída, en tanto Harry caía inconsciente a las aguas.

Draco alcanzó a mover sus manos lanzado un hechizo -Corriente de aire- conjuro buscando con la mirada al elegido, logrando caer firmemente sobre la tierra.

Los ojos bicolores de Sol observaron a su amo, luego de percatarse que estaba bien dirigió su mirada a las aguas oscuras para observar con preocupación salir a Luna debajo del bote -¿Dónde esta Harry?- Cuestiono angustiada.

El ojigris siguió la mirada de su pixy con creciente preocupación, al ver a la pequeña de cabellos plateados le interrogo -¿No desvió la caída?-

Con lágrimas de preocupación en sus ojos violetas y una mirada llena de miedo logra responder entre sollozos -Lo… lo… Intento pero… Que… que… quedo inconsciente por el ataque de los monstruos-

-Harry…- El inmortal comienza a caminar dispuesto a encontrarlo a cualquier costo.

-¡No pude hacer nada!- Exclamo casi en estado de shock la pequeña pixy compañera de Harry.

Sol se acerca hacia su amiga sintiendo la misma angustia por el joven -Estará bien Luna, lo tiene que estar- Aseguro tratando de convencerse también a sí misma.

-Separémonos para encontrarlo más rápido- Ordena Draco – ¡Si lo encuentran den una señal!- Profirió en tanto corría buscando sentir la energía de Harry.

Las pixys volaron rápidamente a hacer lo pedido a pesar de los nervios que las querían consumir, así emprendieron la búsqueda desesperada de Harry. Luego de un rato de búsqueda, el inmortal logra percibir el rastro energético de su aprendiz, encontrándolo en la orilla opuesta del río sumido en la inconsciencia -¡Harry!- Lo llamo con urgencia sin obtener respuesta, apresurado cruzo las aguas para alcanzarlo, cuando lo hizo lo tomo en sus brazos -Su respiración es muy dificultosa y su pulso débil- se dijo con voz llena de preocupación, sus dedos en el pulso y su oreja sobre los labios del joven, sintiendo que su mundo se fracturaba al ver como la respiración de Harry se detenía -¡No!- Grito a punto de perder el control, pero sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron con decisión, rápidamente lo recostó en el suelo y se dispuso a darle respiración boca a boca.

Draco estaba cada vez más asustado y perturbado -¡No funciona!- Exclama con angustia -¿Por qué? Debí estar más pendiente de tu seguridad. No debí ser tan duro contigo, debí pedirte perdón y no sólo darte una insignificante disculpa por haberte tratado así. ¡Perdóname!- lo sujeta entre sus brazos.

Los lamentos del inmortal son interrumpidos por la tos del moreno atrayendo la mirada de los ojos grises que se llenan de alivio, observando como sus oscuras y largas pestañas aleteaban hasta abrirse dejando ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes –Estás vivo…- Musita lleno de un alivio que casi lo hacia temblar.

-Draco…- Apenas logra decir el pelinegro.

-Perdóname- pide en tanto lo abrazaba -Soy un estúpido-

Harry acomodando su cabeza sobre el regazo del peliplata pide –Discúlpame a mi, por ser una carga y no ser mejor elegido-

-¡No digas eso!- Niega con la cabeza -Eres perfecto tal como eres- Farfulla acariciándole el cabello.

Una mirada cargada de ternura se forma en el de ojos verdes en tanto susurraba –Draco…-

-No volvamos a pelear, te juro que no te volveré a tratar así, es que el tema de Destino y de todo lo que ha hecho Voldemort me altera, perdóname…- Explica a carrerilla sorprendiéndolo ante tantas palabras salidas de sus labios.

-Está bien…- Asiente el joven tratando de sentarse recibiendo ayuda inmediata del inmortal – _Además no se cuanto tiempo podre estar a tu lado-_ piensa recordando las enigmática palabras de las voces en el palacio Gryffindor.

Draco lo abraza fuertemente –No sabes cuanto lo lamento- Insiste acercando sus labios a los del pelinegro quien cierra los ojos percibiendo a penas el roce de los labios del peliplata sobre lo suyos, pues fueron interrumpidos antes de profundizar el beso.

-¡Amos!- Llaman a coro las pixys alegres al ver bien al moreno, ocasionando que dieran un salto en el sitio y se separaran. Un par de sonrisas sabedoras se forman en sus rostros al ver la escena y el sonrojo en el rostro de Harry.

-Sol, Luna, debemos continuar- Expone el rubio desviando la atención de las pixys, quienes tras soltar una risilla vuelan comenzando a retomar el camino.

Draco se pone en pie ayudando cuidadosamente a Harry a hacer lo mismo, en tanto le pregunta -¿Vamos?-

El joven asiente con la cabeza apoyándose unos segundos en Draco quien rodea sus hombros con un brazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta secando las húmedas ropas con un movimiento de sus manos.

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios del pelinegro –Estoy bien- Le asegura calmándolo.

Los ojos grises tormentosos lo atrapan -Casi nos dejas- susurra dejando ver el susto que se llevo en la profundidad de sus ojos.

-No puedo…- Le respondió con una leve sonrisa _–No puedo, hasta cumplir con mi misión-_ Pensó, sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho.

Más adelante los ojos brillantes de las pixys los observaban -¡Ya se arreglaron! Que bueno… - Dice Luna emocionada.

-En verdad se quieren- Los ojos bicolores de Sol estaban llenos de entendimiento.

-Así es- Apoya la idea de su amiga Luna, ambas dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que sus amos compartían.

La peliazul se mordió los labios -La trato mal, aunque sé que esta arrepentido y dolido- Reflexiona.

Los ojos violetas de Luna se tornan pensativos –Sí, además…-

-¿Qué?- Quiso saber Sol.

-Nada, nada- Niega la de cabellera plateada ante lo que Sol continua avanzando dejando atrás a la pensativa Luna _-Casi le digo, pero que bueno que se contentaron, quizás se acerca una despedida, hubiera sido horrible que se separaran así-_ Cavilaba recordando las enigmáticas palabras que escuchare en el palacio Gryffindor _"Para que dos fuerzas no luchen más entre si, deben eclipsarse juntas"_

-¿Luna?- Llama Sol notando que su amiga se quedaba atrás -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada- Sacude la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y le da alcance –Sigamos-

Ambas pixys se toman de las manos siendo seguidas por sus compañeros magos. Draconis coloca una mano sobre el hombro del moreno para llamar su atención pues miraba a las pixys con una sonrisa -¿Me perdonas?-

Los ojos verdes lo atraparon –Sí, además no hay que ser rencorosos- afirmo con una traviesa sonrisa.

-En verdad me siento mal por haberte tratado así. No sé que se apodero de mi…- Explico acongojado, dándole una inconsciente caricia al joven en su brazo.

Harry le dirige una mirada cargada de intensidad y valientemente coloca su mano sobre los labios ajenos, haciéndolo callar -Eso quedo en el pasado, fueron sólo palabras- Murmuro, haciendo un gesto de entendimiento -Te ha de doler hablar de él-

El ojigris le mira enternecido -Harry… Eres demasiado bueno para ser real- Asegura rozando sus nudillos sobre la mejilla del joven.

-No digas eso Draco- Rebate el aludido y comienza a caminar seguido por Draco.

El inmortal caminaba hombro con hombro al lado del elegido -Es cierto- Hace hincapié en su argumento -Además… No sabría que hubiera hecho si no despertabas- Confiesa para asombro del pelinegro.

Harry le dirige una mirada cargada de ternura –Draco…- sin saber que decir, vuelve su vista hacia el frente.

Draconis permanece en silencio pensado _-En verdad sí te pareces a él, sí tienen muchas cosas en común e inevitablemente me he enamorado de ti-_

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestiona el moreno ante el repentino silencio del inmortal.

-Nada- Responde negando con la cabeza –Sólo pensaba que soy un tonto-

Harry haciendo un gesto con su mano afirma divertido -Sólo un poco-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunta asombrado por la puya burlona del elegido.

La risa traviesa del pelinegro flotaba en el aire -Tú lo dijiste, no yo- Alega sonriente.

Ante el descaro de Harry, el peliplata no pudo evitar reírse ocasionando que el joven se quedara observándolo fascinado –Es la primera vez que te escucho reír- argumente entre sorprendido y contento.

-Estar a tu lado me da razones para reír- Revela para asombro de ambos, pero las pequeñas sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros no desaparecieron.

Sonrojado, el pelinegro guarda silencio sin saber que responder a esas palabras. Pensando - _Le a… ¿amo a Draco?-_ a pesar de sus preguntas interiores, sí sabía lo que sentía.

-Ahora eres tu quien se queda en silencio- Comenta mirándolo de reojo.

-No es nada- Hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza -Sólo pensaba-

La curiosidad y la nueva confianza le dan el ánimo a Draco de preguntar -¿En que?-

Harry desvía la atención de Draco de sus verdaderos pensamientos -En que tarde o temprano nos tenemos que enfrentar con Voldemort-

-Ya veo…- El ojigris hace un gesto de entendimiento en tanto lo sujeta de la mano -Yo te ayudare, hare hasta lo imposible por ayudarte- afirma.

Para su sorpresa Harry lo abraza con sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas -¡Gracias!-

Las pixys estaban tan felices de que se contentaran, que se encontraban jugueteando delante de ellos a algunos metros, dejando que el viento se llevara sus risas cantarinas y tintineantes como el sonido de pequeñas campanas.

Con una mirada tierna, Draco apoya una mano en la cabeza del joven y otra en su cintura -Yo estaré a tu lado- Promete con intención.

-Te lo agradezco- Dice el joven con su voz siendo amortiguada en el hombro del maestro.

Draco se separa de él y le limpia las lágrimas derramadas con los pulgares, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos tormentosos, luego sujetando una de sus manos, le dice -No debes, es lo que tengo que hacer y me da gusto poder ayudarte, porque tú eres…-

-¡Amo Draco! Que bueno que reacciono- Interrumpe entusiasmada Sol.

-Hizo lo que debía- Argumento Luna con una mirada sabihonda dirigida al peliplata.

El inmortal bufo fastidiado, estaba por demás enfadado con la nueva interrupción llevada a cabo por las pixys, pues lo interrumpieron cuando quería decirle algo importante a Harry, lo que le estaba costando, enfrentarse a criaturas monstruosas era pan comido, pero abrir de nuevo su corazón, era un desafío más grande.

Harry con las mejillas arreboladas, entre divertido y apenado, mirando con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios a las traviesas pixys –Estas pixys- murmura por lo bajo.

-Sigamos con nuestro viaje- Dice el inmortal dejando escapar un suspiro, sin ser totalmente consciente de que aún sujetaba la mano del moreno.

-¡Sí!- Exclaman tanto las pixys como el elegido, con ánimos renovados.

De tal manera prosiguieron su camino en aceptación y perdón, el inmortal no volvió a tratar al elegido como un simple alumno o de alguna forma que le pareciera que lo hiciese sentir mal, para alegría de las pixys, su relación se hizo más cercana floreciendo a pasos agigantados, en tanto el ojigris y el ojiverde se desprendían cada vez más de sus reticencias y Draco se torno más cuidadoso con Harry, ocasionando que este fuera más abierto con él. Luego de lo sucedido en el río Escarlata debido al ataque de las criaturas oscuras enviadas desde el valle tenebroso, el camino se les hiso más largo, pues los habían desviado, por lo que tuvieron que tomar el trayecto más prolongado.

 **Continuara…**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Xonyaa11**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	14. El Bosque Scam

**Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **¡DRAMA!**

 **Prestad atención a ver si que…**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **El Bosque Scam**

 _ **En la fortaleza de Voldemort…**_

Dentro de los muros de piedra oscura del castillo, luego de entramados pasillos, estaba una gran puerta de madera tallada detrás de la cual se ubicaba el salón principal del señor oscuro que dominaba los territorios del valle tenebroso, el lugar era iluminado por la luz de las velas imperecederas creadas con magia, las sillas y muebles estaban forrados en cuero negro, cortinas oscuras adornaban las ventanas, en el piso de piedra se dispersaban alfombras marrones, tras un elegante escritorio se alzaba una silla creada de huesos de criaturas mágicas donde estaba sentado un hombre de ojos que brillaban rojos con una mujer sentada en su regazo.

Una sonrisa sardónica adornaba el rostro agraciado de Voldemort, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su amante con un brazo -¿Qué te parece mi plan?- pregunta con anticipación ante las consecuencias de sus maquinaciones.

Recibe una imitación de su sonrisa por parte de la pelinegra -Bastante elaborado- sus ojos brillaban maliciosos -Pero…- dudo para luego preguntar -¿Se creerán esto?-

Él desestimo esas dudas con un gesto de su mano -Es igual a él, tiene su misma esencia, su energía, sus recuerdos- explico complacido -No tengo dudas de que se lo creerá- aseguro con malsana satisfacción.

-Confió en ti- Afirmo tras asentir -Seguramente sabes lo que haces-

Voldemort se coloca en pie ocasionando que Bellatrix haga lo mismo, para luego acercarla con un brazo enroscado en su cintura mientras le decía con una sonrisa presuntuosa -Así me gusta, que se confié en mi ciegamente-

Mirándolo a los ojos emulando su brillo rojizo afirma –Plenamente- mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él.

Voldemort la sujeta por el cabello haciendo que incline la cabeza hacia atrás apoderándose de su boca, tras cortar el beso murmura -Bellatrix, como me gusta-

-No sólo a ti- Le responde con los labios rojos por el posesivo y dominante beso.

Poniendo un gesto serio el de ojos rojos, fija su mirada en un rincón de la estancia -¿Estás listo?- La pregunta implicaba más una orden que cualquier otra cosa -Espero que no cometas ningún error…- dijo con un tono de voz amenazador.

-Respóndele- Demando con una mirada molesta la pelinegra.

Ante ellos, de entre las sombras emergió una figura masculina grácil, de cabellera larga y negra azulada, atada en una trenza que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, llevaba ropas blancas con tonos verdes, quien abrió sus ojos color miel y respondió -Estoy listo para cumplir con mi misión amo-

Los ojos de Bellatrix reflejaron su sorpresa -¡Es increíble! ¡Es idéntico!-

-Te lo dije- Alego Voldemort orgulloso de los avances que había alcanzado en el uso de la magia negra que había desarrollado.

Acercándose al hombre moreno y analizándolo con la mirada dijo -Estoy asombrada igual- Lo rodeo contemplándolo de pies a cabeza, para luego volver a su lugar al lado de su amante -Haz desarrollado aun más tus poderes querido- Halago acariciándole el pecho cubierto por una pechera protectora de cuero negro.

-Así es- Acepto pagado de si mismo.

-Ahora ha de cumplir con su encargo para poder permanecer así- La sonrisa en los labios de Bellatrix era una mueca de maldad y en sus ojos se reflejaba la ambición por causar daño.

-Exacto- Asintió con la cabeza orgulloso de que su amante lo entendiera rápidamente, observando al hombre de ojos color miel ordeno -¡Ve y cumple con tu parte!-

El aludido hizo una inclinación respetuosa con la cabeza –Inmediatamente- Afirmación tras la cual abandono la habitación.

-Quien diría que le daría ordenes algún día a ese hombre- Voldemort no cabía en si mismo del gusto que sentía ante ese hecho y con su mente puesta en los resultados que esperaba obtener.

-¿A su copia?- Pregunto Bellatrix acariciando el rostro masculino.

-Como sea, es él- Procedió a explicarle, tomando la mano de la mujer dirigiéndose de nuevo a sentarse con ella sobre su regazo rodeándolo con sus piernas -Pero sin voluntad propia, el sujeto que me sirvió como base juro cumplir con una condición con tal de permanecer así-

La pelinegra casi rebotaba sobre las piernas masculinas con la boca haciéndosele agua ante las perspectivas -Tiene que hacerlo sino ¿Qué pasara?- Pregunto con la malicia destilando de su ser.

Con la mirada roja brillando y una sonrisa de medio lado adornando su rostro respondió –Morirá-

Bellatrix rodeo el cuello ajeno con sus brazos pegándose más al cuerpo debajo de ella -Eres un genio- alabo acercando sus labios a los de él.

El aludido afirmo su agarre en la cintura femenina hasta llegar al borde de su camisa para comenzar a quitársela –Claro… No voy a desperdiciar ese hechizo en inútiles- Tras darse un beso apasionado manchado por la sangre debido a las mordidas que Voldemort dio a los labios de su pareja, ambos dejaron escapar gemelas carcajadas malvadas imaginando su plan llevado a cabo.

 _ **Una semana después…**_

En una pradera iluminada por los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las nubes, la cuales comenzaban a apoderarse del cielo, el viento empezaba a tomar más potencia acariciando los rostros de las personas que caminaban entre la alta hierba que parecía emitir una melodía debido a la brisa, despeinando sus cabellos en el proceso. El hombre de cabellos plateados y ropajes blancos encabezaba la marcha con su pixy de compañía revoloteando a su alrededor, seguidos unos pasos más atrás por el elegido y su compañera.

-¿Qué tal te sientes Harry?- Pregunto Luna a su amo.

El aludido entre divertido y exasperado, rodo sus ojos verdes ante la ya tan repetida pregunta -Muchísimo mejor-

La de ojos violetas quiso asegurarse -¿En verdad?-

El moreno asintió con la cabeza para mirarla con sus ojos cargados de ternura y una sonrisa estampada en sus labios –Sí, muy bien-

-¡Que bien!- La ojivioleta dio un salto de alegría en su vuelo.

-¡Apresúrense!- Les llamo el inmortal al verles quedarse rezagados.

Comenzando a acelerar la marcha Harry responde – ¡Vamos detrás de ti!-

-¿Qué es eso que está en medio de esos arbustos?- Pregunta Luna señalando el lugar y deteniendo los pasos de su compañero mago en el proceso.

Harry se acerca para saber de que se trataba y al ver que era exclamo con preocupación -¡Es una persona!-

Luna abrió los ojos en sorpresa y musito -¿Qué hace allí?-

El elegido se aproximo -Voy a ver- Removiendo unos matorrales llego junto a un joven de cabellos negros azulados largos y piel clara, que parecía estar herido y agotado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Sol dándoles alcance para saber porque se tardaban, haciéndoles saltar por su imprevista llegada.

-Encontré a un joven que se ve en mal estado- Informo el ojiverde inclinándose al lado del mencionado para tocar su frente.

-Llamare a mi amo- Anuncio la peliazul volando rápidamente en búsqueda de Draco.

El elegido afirmo con la cabeza comprobando al joven, en tanto los ojos violetas contemplaban la escena con extrañeza al sentir la energía del hallado -Que raro- susurra.

El pelinegro coloca su mano sobre el hombro y lo sacude suavemente para despertarlo –Oiga… Despierte-

El cuerpo comienza removerse, las oscuras pestañas dan paso a unos ojos del color de la miel -¿Qué sucedió?- cuestiona con mirada confundida.

-Lo encontré inconsciente en el suelo- Le respondió ayudándolo a incorporarse -¿Se siente bien?-

-Un poco débil y cansado- Contesta sentándose con una mano sobre la frente.

Harry alza una ceja extrañado -¿No sabe que le sucedió?-

El aludido niega con la cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente -Escape de una fortaleza en que me tenía prisionero Voldemort- respondió para sorpresa de quienes le escuchaban.

Los ojos de Luna se abren con asombro -¡¿Qué?!-

Los ojos verdes observaban fijamente al hombre desconocido -¿No te conozco de alguna parte?-

-No lo creo- Niega el ojimiel apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

De pronto a la mente de Harry vienen las imágenes de sus sueños, poniéndose de súbito en pie retrocede con una mirada llena de asombro, sobrecogido -¿Destino?-

-¿Cómo?- Los ojos violetas se posan sobre el elegido abiertos de par en par.

-Sí- Afirma el aludido y sus ojos brillaron perversos por un instante -¿Por qué?- Pregunta con inocencia.

Parpadeando confundido ante el cambio de semblante -No… No puede ser, si tú...- Las palabras se negaban a fluir de la boca de Harry.

-¡Imposible!- Exclama Luna llena de dudas y sobrecogimiento.

En ese instante vuelve Sol y se queda paralizada al ver al hombre -¡No puede ser!- Restriega sus ojos y parpadea rápidamente -¿Destino?-

El ojimiel fija su mirada en la pixy con reconocimiento en sus ojos -¿Sol?-

Entre tanto alboroto Draconis llega la escena -¿Qué sucede?-

-Mire- Murmura una impactada peliazul señalando al joven pelinegro.

-¡¿Qué?!- Los ojos grises se abren debido a la estupefacción -¿Destino?- Llama acercándose al joven encontrado.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry estaban llenos de estupor y miles de dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza, él vio como Destino murió en su sueño. Inconscientemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se mantuvo a distancia del ojimiel, en tanto Sol se acercaba a él y Draco se ponía de cuclillas a su lado.

-Draco…- Nombra Destino en reconocimiento.

Buscando asegurarse de que era real, el aludido coloca su mano en la mejilla del ojimiel -¿En verdad eres tú?-

-Claro…- Responde con una sonrisa para lanzarse a los brazos del inmortal, en ese instante Draco se olvida de todo y cree estar en su pasado lejano, en el que fue feliz con Destino. Los ojos aguamiel se fijaron en Harry dándole una mirada que lo hizo estremecerse de manera desagradable.

-¿En verdad es él?-Pensó Harry perdiéndose la mirada preocupada que le dirigió su pixy de compañía.

Su pregunta mental fue respondida sin querer por Sol -Se siente su energía, ¿Quién mas podría ser? Él, es él-

-Increíble- Exterioriza el elegido sin podérselo creer.

Al escuchar la voz de Harry, Draco ayuda a poner en pie al moreno mientras le preguntaba -¿Qué sucedió? Pensábamos que habías… Muerto-

Apoyando su mano pálida en el brazo del inmortal respondió -Voldemort me tenía atrapado en su fortaleza-

\- Pero…- Las dudas se aglomeraban el la mente del peliplata -¿Cómo escapaste después de tanto tiempo?-

\- Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas- Afirma el hechicero inmortal sujetando el brazo de Draconis y transfiriendole energía sin que ellos se den cuenta.

El ojigris parpadea confuso –Así es-

Los ojos mieles se clavan en Harry -¿Él es la elegido?- Pregunta señalando al ojiverde.

-Sí- Responde el aludido -Déjame presentártela, se llama Harry-

Destino hace un gesto de entendimiento con la cabeza -Ya veo-

Sin dejar de mirarlo extendió una mano hacia atrás llamando al ojiverde -Acércate Harry-

Dudoso y a regañadientes, Harry ofreció su mano a Destino diciendo -Gusto en conocerle-

Estrechando su mano con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria responde -El gusto es mío _elegido_ \- remarcando la última palabra.

Al ver como lo miraba Destino se soltó de su agarre como si quemara y retrocedió asustado ante las sensaciones que podía captar de aquel sujeto.

Los ojos grises al fin se fijaron en la elegido -¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza alejándose un poco más –Nada-

Los ojos de Destino se fijan en el cinto sujeto alrededor de las caderas del elegido y la funda que llevaba -¿Esa es mi espada?-

Colocando su mano sobre el mango en un ademan protector, Harry respondió -Sí, ahora es mía… me la dieron las voces en el palacio Gryffindor-

Los ojos miel se abrieron sorprendidos -¿En serio?- Pregunto con lo que le pareció un tinte de sarcasmo a Harry y también a la silenciosa Luna que decidió sentarse en el hombro de su amo apoyando sus manitas en el cuello del moreno.

Ante el mutismo de su aprendiz Draconis explico -Sí, se la dieron a él cuando acudimos al palacio Gryffindor para obtener su arma mágica-

Asintiendo con la cabeza Destino estiro su brazo señalando el arma -¿Me la permites un momento?- pidió con un todo de voz bajo pero exigente.

Aferrando su mano sobre la espada y sintiendo el agarre nervioso de Luna en su cabello dudo -Es que…-

-No habrá problemas, él era su antigua dueña- Desestimo Sol con una sonrisa inocente.

Harry dio unos pasos atrás mientras Destino se acercaba más hacia él -Pero…-

Draco se puso a su lado y con un gesto de la mano le dijo -Está bien, permítesela-

Enarcando las cejas y con una extraña molestia arremolinándose en su pecho accedió en contra de su voluntad –Como diga… Maestro- mascullo desencantado.

Los dedos de Destino se movieron con impaciencia –Dámela- Exigió con un tono de voz dulce.

-Claro, toma…- La espada fue casi arrebatada de las manos del elegido sin que Sol o Draco se percataran de ello.

-Esto es increíble, necesito que me digas que sucedió- Dijo Draconis hacia el doncel que pensó nunca volvería a ver.

Tomándolo de la mano, guiándolo hacia la espesura del boque le dijo -Vamos, hablemos un rato en el bosque Scam-

Como una polilla encandilada por la luz el inmortal se dejo llevar seguido por Sol, en tanto Luna y Harry intercambiaban miradas de incertidumbre para quedarse de pie mirándolos mientras se alejaban, el elegido sentía un creciente temor al percibir como la espada se alejaba de sus manos cada vez más. Minutos después de que hubieren entrado al boque Scam; Draconis, Destino y Sol mantenían una conversación, mientras el elegido y su compañera optaron por darles espacio quedándose alejados de ellos sentándose bajo un árbol.

-Amo…- Llamo Luna, atrayendo su atención -Lo noto nervioso y preocupado- Dijo más inquietada al no ser corregida por Harry para que lo llamara por su nombre.

El morena se mordió los labios dudoso y le confeso -Es que no confió en él-

-Draco y Sol aseguran que es Destino pues su energía es incomparable- Alego la ojos violeta.

-Pero…- El elegido sacudió la cabeza y fijo sus ojos verdes sobre su pixy -Yo vi en la visión de mi sueño que Voldemort lo destruyo- Se mordió las uñas y agrego -Aunque pudo haber sido sólo un sueño ¿no?-

Luna tenía sus reservas al respecto pues confiaba en los sueños de su amo - Es extraño-

-¿Confías en mi Luna?- Pregunto Harry con sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en la pixy.

Sin dudarlo la pequeña afirmo -Sí amo, en ti más que en cualquiera- Le dedico una sonrisa de ánimo -Es nuestra conexión-

-No sé que pensar- Dijo agitando su cabeza cargado con confusión.

-Yo confió en tu intuición amo- Aseguro Luna insuflándole confianza.

-Aunque suene presuntuoso… Yo también- Dijo sonriendo pesarosamente.

-¿Amo?- Luna le dedico un gesto de disculpa ante la mirada que recibió y tras unos segundos de silencio le pregunto -¿Estás triste Harry?-

El pelinegro parpadeo rápidamente –No- Su respuesta más cargada de dudas que de certeza -¿Por qué?-

-Él era el prometido de Draconis- Fue toda su explicación.

Harry le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del pixy se agitara cargado de tristeza -No- Negó con la cabeza -Él estuvo antes que yo, además el aún lo ama. Y lo entiendo, el merece ser feliz, además…- Se mordió el labio agitado.

-¿Además que?- La insto a continuar.

-Creo que…- Dudo unos segundos y completo su frase -Así él no se quedaría sólo si… Yo no sobrevivo a la lucha contra Voldemort-

Con el corazón agitado, pero con comprensión Luna asintió -Comprendo-

\- Pero no puedo evitarlo…- Comento pasando en agitación una mano por su cabeza, desordenando su cabellera azabache en el proceso -Tengo miedo y no sé porque-

Los ojos violetas lo contemplaron con preocupación -¿Por Destino? o ¿A la muerte?-

Una sonrisa apesadumbrada se formo en los labios del morena -No… a que Draco esté en peligro, me preocupa él- Mordiéndose la punta del dedo anular confeso –Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Entonces debería hablar con ellos- Aconsejo la peligris.

Dirigiéndole una mirada dudosa a su pixy le pregunto -¿Te parece?- Obteniendo como respuesta un gesto de afirmación por parte de Luna -¿Ahora? Es que… Podría interrumpirlos- La verdad es que no estaba seguro de lo que vería y lo que sentiría por ello.

-Draconis es tu maestro y él… es Destino, podrán aclarar tus dudas- Sugirió el pixy buscando la forma de ayudar a su compañero.

Poniéndose en pie el ojiverde le dice -Tienes razón- Así ambos siguieron la senda por donde vieron que se habían marchado.

 _ **En un claro del bosque Scam…**_

El peliplata estaba sentando bajo la sombra de un árbol con el hechicero apoyado cerca de él, en tanto Sol les miraba y escuchaba la conversación sentada desde una de las ramas.

-¿Qué sucedió? Creímos que habías muerto- Dijo Draconis deseando obtener una explicación.

-No me he ido aun de este mundo- En los labios de Destino se formo una sonrisa -Estaba encerrado en una caja de cristal en la que permanecí dormido por todos estos años, desperté hace unos días, Voldemort se dio cuenta y me ato con unas cadenas especiales de las que finalmente y con gran esfuerzo pude librarme. Me siguieron algunos de sus monstruos pero pude perderlos y logre escapar- Explico apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Draconis.

Los ojos grises brillaron y una sonrisa se formo en los labios del inmortal -Ya veo ¿Y te encuentras bien?-

El de ojos miel asintió con la cabeza –Gracias a ti y a Sol me siento totalmente recuperada-

Draconis la encierra en un fuerte abrazo –Después de tanto tiempo… Te extrañe- Dice con su cara enterrada en la cabellera oscura.

-Yo también- Afirma Destino con sus manos sobre el rostro de Draconis y mirándolo fijamente le pregunta -Ahora ¿Te quedaras conmigo para siempre?-

-Claro que sí- Respondo acercándose a él quien rodea su cuello con sus brazos y comparten un beso.

Harry coloco una mano sobre su pecho apretando con fuerza, ante la mirada preocupada de Luna quien no estaba mirando la escena -¿Qué sucede Harry?-

Exhalando el aire de sus pulmones en un resuello responde -Te dije que los podríamos interrumpir- Con esa contestación los ojos violetas siguieron la mirada del elegido.

-¿Le duele el pecho?- Inquirió comprendiendo sin comprender.

-Despreocúpate- Desestimo con un gesto de la mano el moreno.

Luna insistió -Pero… ¿Le duele la herida?-

-No te preocupes ya ha cicatrizado- Tranquilizo, ante la mirada incierta de su pixy. Luna no muy convencida lo observo y se percato de que el dolor de su amo no era físico.

-Hablare con ellos mañana, ya está oscureciendo- Informo contemplando el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse dándole la bienvenida a la noche y se retiro buscando un lugar donde pudieran pernoctar, para finalmente regresar al árbol donde habían estado, Harry saco una manta de su bolso y la coloco sobre sus hombros. Luna se arrebujo sobre las mantas en el hombro de su compañero, tras unos minutos de silenciosa contemplación al cielo nocturno el elegido rompió el silencio -¡Una estrella fugaz!-

-¡Que hermosa!- Exclamo la pequeña pixy alzando la cabeza.

Harry junto sus manos, recordando cuando había visto una con su madre y ella le había dicho que juntara sus manos para pedir lo que su corazón más deseaba -Pediré un deseo- murmuro cerrando los ojos.

-Haré lo mismo- Dice Luna emulando el gesto del moreno.

 _-Que Draco sea muy feliz-_

 _-Que mi amo Harry alcance la felicidad-_

Tras permanecer con los ojos cerrados por unos cortos minutos, ambos abrieron sus ojos tras pensar sus deseos con la inocencia y el ansia de consuelo de un niño afligido.

-¿Cuál fue su deseo?- Los ojos violetas se fijaron el rostro de su amo, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

-Se supone que no se lo puedo decir a nadie- Respondió recuperando un poco del brillo natural en sus preciosas esmeraldas.

Sonriendo al lograr contentarlo un poco, la pixy afirmo –Yo soy tu pixy de compañía- Engatuso segura de que el deseo no se vería afectado, pues después de todo era algo así como una extensión de la energía de su amo.

Ante la dulce mirada de aquellos ojos violetas y sintiendo su expectación se rindió, tras una risilla le respondió -Que Draco sea muy feliz- Luna le dirigió una mirada cargada de ternura, ocasionando que Harry le preguntara -¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Está enamorado de él– Confirma la pequeña pixy.

-No te lo puedo negar– Acepta sonriendo con pesar – Pero debemos concentrarnos en seguir el camino al palacio de Slytherin, mañana hablaremos con ellos para saber que piensan hacer- Al recibir un gesto de afirmación de su pixy se arrebuja en la manta bostezando -Tengo sueño-.

La pequeña mano acaricio el rostro del elegido con cariño -Duerma yo lo cuidare-

-Eres una cosita tan dulce- Dijo Harry dedicándole una mirada encariñada.

Al notar como su compañero mago se estremecía por el frío a pesar de la manta que lo cubría, tomo uno de sus plateados cabellos y lo convirtió en una frazada con la que la arropo.

Cerrando los ojos adormilado el elegido murmuro –Gracias- y se quedo dormido.

-Me alegra acompañarte y apoyarte Harry- Arrullo el pixy –Eres muy bueno-

 **Continuara…**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _ **¡Gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **xonyaa11 Eres un sol o una luna, lo que prefieras ;)**_

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	15. El Engaño

**Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **¡Gracias por acompañarnos!**

 _ **xonyaa11**_ __

 _ **¡Vamos que las cosas no son casi nunca todo lo que parecen!**_

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo XV**

 **El Engaño**

 _ **La mañana siguiente…**_

El sol iluminaba el bosque haciendo que las pequeñas gotas de rocío brillaran iridiscentes sobre las hojas verdes, las copas de los árboles se balanceaban suavemente gracias al rumor del viento y los pajarillos cantaban, un joven de tez moreno abrió sus ojos verdes a un nuevo día, alzo los brazos desperezándose ocasionando que las cobijas que tenía encima se resbalaran cayendo al suelo mientras se ponía en pie, parpadeo y se percato que estaba solo, por lo que busco a su pixy compañera con la mirada, de pronto escucha una pequeña voz conocida a su espalda -¿Cómo amaneciste?-

Contemplo con una sonrisa como con un chasquido de dedos la pixy desaparecía una de las mantas y la otra se doblaba –Bien- Respondió alejando el rastro de sueño de sus ojos.

-Toma- Dice entregándole a la Harry una vasija con agua y una manzana.

El pelinegro recibió gustoso lo ofrecido -¡Gracias!- tras darle un mordisco a la manzana cuestiono -¿Dónde conseguiste esto? Y el agua, no hay un ningún arrollo cerca- Afirmo buscando a su alrededor con la mirada.

Luna se encogió de hombros -Lo busque-

-Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi pequeña- Su mirada estaba cargada de cariño y su sonría sincera ilumino el corazón del pixy.

-Haré todo cuando pueda por ti Harry- Afirmo encariñada y sonrió muy feliz de poder ayudarlo sintiendo la caricia del moreno sobre su cabeza.

Observando su entorno y disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol, Harry se comió la manzana, bebió un poco de agua y con el resto se lavo la cara, para secársela con un trozo de tela que le extendió Luna.

-¿Quiere hablar con Draco y Destino?- Pregunto la de ojos violetas a su amo.

Una mueca de duda apareció en el rostro del ojiverde –Sí…- Tras unos instantes de duda completo –Pero… Llámalos tú favor- Pidió, para luego morderse los labios agitado -No sería capaz de volver a ver una escena como la de ayer…-

Asintiendo comprensiva la pixy acepto -Sí Harry-

 _ **Dentro del bosque Scam…**_

Los rayos solares que se colaban a través de la copa de los árboles iluminaba el cabello plateado de Draconis dándole el aspecto de hilos de plata mientras su espalda permanecía apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, en tanto Destino estaba apoyado sobre su hombro aún dormido, parpadeo al observar el brillo azulado del cabello del hechicero inmortal, luego fijo su mirada en el cielo -Ya amaneció, deberíamos continuar el viaje- Afirmo para si mismo, pensando en lo cerca que estaban ya del castillo Slytherin.

-Quédate un poco más, así, conmigo- Murmuro el ojimiel y aferrando más su abrazo cargado de magia sobre Draco obteniendo una afirmación por parte del maestro, atrapándolo en una burbuja que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Luna quien al llegar los observo en esa actitud, se dio cuenta que no era momento para que su amo se acercara y ella no quería interrumpirlos, tampoco hizo intento de llamar a Sol quien aún dormía sobre ellos en las hojas de aquel árbol. Así que, decidió regresar hacia donde su compañero mago se encontraba volando rápidamente, cuando estuvo a su lado le dijo –Parece que aún están hablando, no los quise interrumpir-

Los ojos verdes miraron fijamente a la pixy por unos segundos hasta que le dijo -Hiciste bien, esperare un poco más- Aunque no quería verles de nuevo del modo que el día anterior, pero tampoco quería esperar mucho, después de todo _al mal paso era mejor darle prisa_ -Luego hablare con ellos así les interrumpa- Palabras tras las cuales obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Luna -Me sentare bajo este árbol un rato a esperar- murmuro sentándose cómodamente siendo imitado por su pixy que lo hizo sobre su hombro.

Tras unos minutos de silenciosa contemplación Harry quien no había pasado buena noche estaba apunto de ceder al sueño nuevamente, cabeceando y con sus parpados cerrándose casi por voluntad propia, hasta que la tierra comenzó a templar bajo sus pies, no tuvieron tiempo para levantarse ante ello, cuando el árbol en el que estaban apoyados fue derribado -¡Elegido! ¡Morirás!- sentencio una voz potente y malvada, inmediatamente Harry se puso en pie y Luna se ubico a su lado volando, observaron con estupefacción a la gran criatura de un solo ojo que abanicaba un hacha entre sus grandes manos _-¡Un ciclope!- Pensaron al mismo tiempo._

Al ver como fijaba su mirada en él, Harry ubico su mano sobre el cinto en búsqueda de su espada, pero recordó que se la había entregado a Destino -¿Ahora que hago?- Farfullo preocupado.

-Veo que te desarmaron- Se burlo el ciclope escupiendo al hablar -¡Que buen trabajo!- se carcajeo satisfecho, tras lo que lanzo un golpe, casi alcanzando al elegido quien logro esquivarlo por muy poco.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Cuestiono Luna con los ojos como platos.

Agachándose para evitar otro golpe el cual derribo un árbol pregunto -¿Quién te envió?-

Riéndose ruidosamente respondió –Voldemort-

Frunciendo el cejo, tratando de ayudar a su amo empujándolo para que se alejara de un nuevo ataque, con una duda creciente Luna pregunto -¿Vienes solo?-

Encogiéndose de hombros sin verle mucha importancia a responder aquello pues pensaba matar al elegido, la criatura de piel grisácea respondió -Vengo con Cloning-

-¿Cloning?- Murmuraron a coro, llenos de incertidumbre.

El ciclope alza el hacha dispuesto a cumplir rápidamente con lo que le ordenaron grito -¡Deja las preguntas y muere!-

Unos cuantos cabellos negros cayeron al suelo cuando el filo del arma casi alcanza a Harry por la espalda -¡Luna llama a Draco!- Demandó queriendo recuperar su espada y sabiendo que necesitaba algo de ayuda allí.

-Pero ¡Amo!- Refuto el pixy escandalizada ante la idea de dejarlo a merced esa criatura -¡No puedo dejarlo solo!-

-¡Ahora!- Esta vez fue una orden -Necesito mi espada- Explico apurado. Entendiendo aquello, Luna batió sus alas como un colibrí y se apresuro hacia donde estaba el inmortal.

-¡Morirás en este lugar! ¡Morirás en este lugar!- Canturreo burlonamente el ciclope.

-¡No me rendiré!- Exclamo el pelinegro rodando en el suelo evitando otro golpe.

Con un bufido burlón y otro porrazo que dio contra el suelo del bosque, emitió un graznido de risa -¡Niño estúpido!-

En tanto Harry esquivaba los ataques lo más rápido que pudo, casi siendo acometido por algunos, pensaba que aunque era lógico que los sirvientes de Voldemort, vinieran tras él y ahora a por Destino, era demasiado pronto para que los alcanzara con tal exactitud _-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué aparece esta criatura luego de la llegada de Destino?-_

-No te distraigas- Ironizo el atacante, logrando alcanzar al elegido con un manotazo enviándolo contra un árbol que se derribo gracias al impacto -¡Muere!- Chilla levantando el hacha, con esfuerzo el mago esquiva el golpe, pero es alcanzado por el arma y herido en un brazo -Te matare y le llevare tu cabeza a Voldemort- afirmo con satisfacción malsana.

Colocando una mano sobre la herida de su brazo -¿Y Cloning? ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto buscando con la mirada algún otro acompañante junto al ciclope -¿Viene a atacar a Destino y a Draco?-

La carcajada del ser de piel gris resonó con saña -Así que cayeron en el engaño-

-¿Engaño?- La palabra salió en un susurro bajo en tanto los ojos verdes se abrían de par en par, al obtener una nueva burla y la afirmación de su atacante ante la pregunta. Debido a la sorpresa no alcanzo a evitar la manota, que lo mando al suelo dejándolo sin aliento ante la fuerza del golpe -¿De que hablas?- Resolló con una mano apoyada en su costado izquierdo.

-Destino murió hace muchos años- Respondió afirmando las sospechas de Harry, divirtiéndose con su presa le propino otro manotazo que lo lanzo contra unos arbustos -¡Muere! y reúnete con él-

A pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo gracias a los golpazos recibidos, no podía evitar preocuparse por Draco -¿Quién es Cloning?-

-Ya la viste ¡estúpido!- Aguijoneo mordaz causando que los ojos verdes se abrieran a más no poder ante las implicaciones de esa respuesta -Son unos idiotas- Dijo alcanzando de nuevo a la elegido con un golpe que lo hace caer de rodillas.

Sudando a mares, con la sangre goteando desde la herida de su brazo, con un jadeo y los ojos bañados en espantoso asombro musito -¿Destino?-

-No te servirá de nada haberte dando cuenta de ello- Dijo acercándose al moreno con pasos seguros al creerlo indefenso ante el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡Draco!- Grita Harry comprendiendo de que va la cosa.

Con un todo de voz de falso apaciguamiento el ciclope afirma -Tranquilo, pronto se reunirá contigo-

Ante lo cruel del desenlace que paso por su mente, el joven sintió que su estomago se revolvía en rechazo ante la idea -Harán que el hombre idéntico a Destino lo mate- Asevero más que pregunto.

Cansado del juego, el Ciclope asesta un hachazo que golpeo contra un escudo mágico que Harry logro crear, el cual se rompió, la onda expansiva del choque y la fuerza del golpe lo lanzaron en dirección hacia donde se encontraban Draco y Destino, derribando los árboles al paso del elegido quien resoplo sin aire ante el dolor. Con un brillo malicioso en su único ojo, el ciclope corre tras su presa.

 _ **En el claro del bosque…**_

-¡Draco! ¡Sol!- Llamaba a gritos y llena de miedo Luna apresurándose a llegar hacia ellos -¡Draco! ¡Sol!-

Viendo la angustia de su amiga Sol pregunta -¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Un ciclope está atacando a Harry!- Informo agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ante ese grito Sol abre los ojos espantada y Draco se separa del abrazo de Destino levantándose de un salto -Quédate conmigo- Murmura el ojimiel sujetando por un brazo al inmortal.

-¡Es el elegido, debemos ayudarlo!- Rebate contrariado ante la petición del ojimiel.

Afirmando el agarre insiste –Espera- Tratando de volver a sumergirlo bajo su encanto utilizando sus energías.

-¡Apresurémonos!- Urge Luna con voz entrecortada, obteniendo gemelos asentimientos de Sol y su compañero mago.

El peliplata siente la presión de las manos de Destino en su antebrazo -Draco, tú me prometiste quedarte conmigo-

Los ojos grises abren con incredulidad -¿Qué te sucede?- Cuestiona levantando ambas cejas -Sabes que está es mi misión-

Cualquier otra respuesta por parte de destino es callada, pues en ese momento el elegido cae al suelo del claro en que se encontraban, Harry jadeando trata de levantarse con dificultad pero sólo logra apoyarse con sus brazos de rodillas y toser sangre.

Fastidiado ante la oposición del elegido, el ciclope le da alcance agitando su hacha -¡Muérete de una vez!-

Harry apenas logra evadirlo -¡Luchare hasta el final!- Exclama decidido a no dejarse vencer.

-¡Muere luchando entonces!- Cacarea la criatura continuando con su arremetida frustrado tras cada movimiento evasivo del joven -¡Acabare con esto ahora!-

Harry niega con desesperación, pues aún no había cumplido con su destino de detener los planes de Voldemort y el avance de su maldad, en tanto Draco por fin logra deshacerse del agarre de Destino sobre su brazo sacudiendo la cabeza -¡Harry!- Llama corriendo hacia él desenfundando su espada, alzándolo con sorpréndete velocidad, coloca su espada entre Harry y el ataque, lanzando a la criatura contra una gran roca que se parte en muchos pedazos.

Aliviado ante la ayuda, el pelinegra se pone en pie apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol con esfuerzo, con la espada alzada hacia la dirección del ciclope Draco se acerca hacia su aprendiz y mientras apoya su mano bajo la herida sangrante pregunta -¿Te encuentras bien?-

El moreno afirma con la cabeza –Sí- El inmortal tuvo serias dudas ante esa respuesta -Me defendí lo más que pude-

Mirando la herida siente que como la rabia lo sacude -Estás herido- afirma con voz tensa.

-No es nada- Trata de desestimar el joven, pero una mueca de dolor hace acto de presencia en su hermoso rostro y cae al suelo con una mano en el costado, con sangre goteando de su herida y deslizándose desde la comisura de su boca.

-¡Harry!- Llama alarmado el peliplata inclinándose a su lado.

-¡Amo Harry! ¡Amo!- Llama angustiada Luna acercándose al elegido.

El aludido levanta la cabeza con una mueca en sus labios y los ojos empañados de dolor -Creo que me rompió algunas costillas- comento como tal cosa.

-Estás sangrado mucho- Afirmo Sol acercándose para poner una mano sobre la herida intentando detener el sangrado, en tanto Luna trataba de ayudar a apartar el dolor acariciando la cabeza de su amo.

-Sólo me rozo- Logro decir para calmar a las pixys -No es nada grave-

-Te haz vuelto muy fuerte…- Afirma el inmortal pensando en como sacar a Harry de el peligro que estaba corriendo en ese momento.

Harry lo ve fijamente y dice interrumpiéndolo -Gracias a ti-

-…Pero estás mal herido- Complementa con seriedad y creciente preocupación.

En ese momento se acerca Destino y dice -Así que eres fuerte después de todo... Elegido- Escupió con sorna.

Irguiéndose con ayuda de Draco y las pixys pidió con exigencia -Dame la espada gemela de los leones-

Dando un paso hacia atrás respondió -¡No!-

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Formulo incrédulo el ojigris.

Como respuesta el ojimiel alza la mano con la que no sostiene la espada, dirigiéndola hacia el ciclope caído y de ella brota energía oscura que lo alcanza -¡Levántate!-

-¡¿Le está ayudando?!- Increpa Sol consternada.

-¡Ese ciclope trata de matar a Harry!- Exclama acusadora Luna.

En los ojos dorados se deja ver un destello rojizo en tanto el hombre contestaba sarcástico -Esa es la idea-

Los ojos bicolores, grises y violetas se clavan escandalizados sobre la figura, fijándose en como los ojos se tornan del todo rojos como la sangre.

-Destino- Llama Draconis sin poderse creer lo que ve y las energías que siente comenzar emanar del hombre.

-Entonces él es…- Comienza Luna viendo como encajan las piezas en su sitio.

-Cloning- Complementa con una afirmación Harry.

-¿Quién?- Pregunta incrédula Sol.

-Una enviada de Voldemort- Responde el elegido entre fatigosas respiraciones.

-¡Cállate!- Grita quien parecía ser Destino, tomando la forma de una mujer de ojos sangrientos.

El ciclope se levanta dispuesto a embestir contra ellos, medio saliendo de su asombro Draco pone a sus espaldas al elegido quitándola de la dirección del ataque haciéndole frente a la criatura dirigiendo la espada hacia adelante impulsándose con sus pies, logra hacer que el monstruo caiga de espaldas al suelo y lleno de rabia se dispone a acabar con él.

-¡Morirás!- El grito de Cloning fue acompañado por unas ataduras que alcanzaron a Harry apresándolo contra la tierra, con una mirada decidida el moreno rompe las ataduras para sorpresa de su atacante y se hace a un lado.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que cree Voldemort- Afirma acercándose al ojiverde mientras su cabello se torna rojo bailando tras ella como serpientes preparándose para el ataque, viendo que no podía desenfundar la espada gemela de los leones, transforma su cabello en dagas afiladas dirigidas hacia Harry a quien las pixys tratan de ayudar a levantar pero no a tiempo, pues es alcanzado y herido -¡Morirás para que yo viva eternamente!- Aulló la pelirroja.

Tras creer haber derrotado al ciclope, Draco corre hacia Harry evitando que Cloning le pudiese infringir más daño, inclinándose apresurado, tomo al moreno en sus brazos y comenzó a alejarlo del alcance de los cabellos afilados -¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto siendo seguido por las pixys.

-Bien- Musito el elegido -Y ¿Tú?-

-Yo estoy bien- Afirmo logrando que el joven emitiera un suspiro aliviado –Tu eres el que me preocupa, estas débil-

-Pues me alegro de que estés bien- Apuntillo el elegido.

Apresurando la carrera el inmortal negó con la cabeza con frustración -Esto ha sucedido por mi culpa, caí en la trampa como un principiante-

La mano cálida de Harry se apoyo en el mentón de Draco -No es tu culpa, se disfrazo de Destino-

Molesto consigo mismo refuto -Esa no es escusa-

-Era tu amor del pasado, fue algo difícil de develar- Alega comprensivo.

-Lo sospechaste- Aseguro más que pregunto sorprendido.

-Pero no te dije nada- Respondió el elegido ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de aquellos ojos grises como cielos tormentosos.

-¿Por qué?- Logro articular el maestro.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros causando que el dolor de sus heridas se acentuara -Te vi muy feliz al saber que él estaba vivo, no quise estropear tu felicidad-

Draco lo sostuvo más fuertemente entre sus brazos al ver la mueca de dolor, mientras corría seguido por las pixys –No dejas de sorprenderme- Dijo mientras pensaba _-Eres lo más importante en mi vida ahora y he fracasado en protegerte-_

-¡Cuidado atrás!- El grito de alerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues el ciclope lo derribo causando que el elegido cayera de su agarre y ambos rodaran por el suelo terroso, aunque Harry quedo más alejado.

Al observar como la criatura que no desaparecía de una buena vez por todas, se dirigía hacia su protegido -¡No te lo permitiré!- Grito dispuesto a evitar que le hiciera más daño, pero fue detenido por un golpe que le asesto Cloning con la espada del elegido aún dentro de su funda -¡Tú no iras!-

En fracción de segundos Draco trata de quitarla de su camino, en tanto el ciclope persistía en su agresión contra Harry quien estaba tan cansado que no logro hacerse a un lado y cerro los ojos esperando el ataque, el hacha casi la alcanzo pero fue detenida por un escudo azul-rojizo, al escuchar el golpe pero no sentir nada, los ojos verdes se abren encontrándose con Luna y Sol con las manos extendidas hacia el frente formando una barrera protectora a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!- Cuestiona entre aliviado y alarmado, ante el peligro en que se colocaron las pequeñas criaturas mágicas.

Recibe una respuesta simultanea de las pixys –Ayudarte-

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!- Llama Draco alarmado al ver como el escudo de las pixys cedía ante los golpes del hacha del ciclope, corriendo frustrando los intentos de Cloning por detenerlo en su intento por alcanzar al elegido.

Cloning se interpone en su camino y dice -¡No iras! ¡Él morirá!- El peliplateado logra evitarla y una risa burlona se forma en los rasgos deformados de la mujer quien vuelve a tornar sus cabellos negros y sus ojos miel -¿Acaso no puedes atacarme por que me veo como ese estúpido inmortal?- Cuestiono con burla la imagen de Destino.

Draco logra empujarlo tirándolo al suelo y quitándole la espada de Harry -¡No eres él!-

Levantándose y con una risa siniestra dice -¡Ambos morirán aquí!-

-¡No lo permitiré!- Profiere el inmortal ganándose otra risa burlona en la voz de Destino.

Ya harto, Draco lo toma del cuello levantándolo en el aire y apuntándole con su espada dice -Tú eres la que desparecerá Cloning-

-¡Jamás!- Aguijonea con saña al ver la duda en los ojos grises y su incapacidad de atacar por parte del inmortal, pues ella tenía la apariencia y la energía de Destino -Te lo dije- sonríe sardónica.

Al escuchar un sonido como de cristal rompiéndose Draco vuelve su mirada hacia donde están el elegido y las pixys, encontrándose con la imagen del escudo de las pixys viniéndose abajo -¡Harry!-

Las pixys caen sin sentido en los brazos del moreno en tanto él las llamaba aterrado -¡Luna! ¡Sol!- jadeo asustado abrazándolas e inclinándose de rodillas hacia ellas, momento que el ciclope no desperdicio.

Los ojos grises se abrieron en alarma y justo cuando su portador daba alcance al atacante de Harry, fue interceptado por Cloning otra vez en su forma real con sus ojos y cabello rojos como la sangre, así como su energía oscura haciendo acto de presencia en todo su esplendor -¡No iras!-

Al fin Draco logra atacarla con su espada para apartarla del camino -¡Resplandor Dual!-

El cabello rojo comenzó a serpentear en tanto la mujer emitió un silbido de furia, los mechones rojos se alargaron desproporcionadamente rodeando a Draco apretándose en torno a su cuerpo como una serpiente constrictora -¡Suéltame! ¡Harry!- Llamo con el aliento entrecortado.

-¿Luna? ¿Sol?- Llama el ojiverde.

El hacha cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, unas lágrimas de Harry cayendo sobre la tierra -¡Las lastimaste!- Acuso y el viento comenzó a agitarse calentándose.

Regodeándose en su victoria, el ciclope se carcajeo, el filo del arma brillo bajo la luminosidad del sol, repentinamente una resplandor verde rodeo a Harry y el hacha fue destruida al hacer contacto con la luz.

-¿Qué es eso?- Cuestiona alarmada la pelirroja.

Draco apenas ponía mantener un ojo abierto ya que Cloning lo estaba asfixiando -¿Harry?-

En cuestión de segundos una llama verdosa se alza devorando al Ciclope que desaparece en un gran resplandor, Harry se pone en pie extendiendo los brazos hacia el frente colocando a las pixys en dos círculos de luz, depositándolas en dos arbustos que hicieron acto de presencia ante él formando un refugio para las pequeñas, luego abrió sus ojos que brillaban en una sobrenatural luz verde esmeralda.

-Voldemort no me dijo que me enfrentaría a tan grandes poderes- Emitió Cloning con creciente temor al ver un par joyas esmeraldas inmóviles que se fijaron en ella, apretando la presa sobre Draconis -Al menos lo matare a él, Voldemort me dará una segunda oportunidad si lo hago- Se consoló a si misma.

La vista del inmortal se nublaba cada vez más, pero se negaba a entregarse a la oscuridad del desmayo que quería apoderarse de él.

Mientras caminaba hacia la pelirroja, la voz de Harry resonó en todo el lugar con una exigencia –Suéltalo-

-¡Nunca!- Se negó Cloning terca.

Al darle alcance el elegido pone sus manos sobre él y dice -Te haz burlado de nosotros y de la memoria de Destino-

-¡Suéltame o el morirá!- Amenaza bravucona pese al temor que se extendía por su cuerpo.

Al ver como parte del cabello de Cloning se colocaba tras de Harry convirtiéndose en una espada, Draco advierte -¡Cuidado Harry!- Pero él ni se inmuta -¡Harry!-

Al acercarse al elegido la espada hecha de cabello es destruida por la luz que lo rodea -Tu lo quisiste- Declara afianzando sus manos sobre el brazo de la ojirroja -Tu energía será regresada a la tierra-

-¡Suéltame!- Exige sacudiéndose tratando de soltarse.

-No debiste desperdiciar tu verdadero destino por belleza y vida eterna, con la condición de matar y dañar a otros- Dijo el elegido con voz retumbante que parecía superponerse con otra.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Inquiere abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Acabaste con tu destino- Emite como si de un juicio se tratara.

Cloning sujeta aun más fuerte a Draco y crea otra espada esta vez impregnada con veneno negro.

-Suéltalo- Demanda con apremio el elegido.

La pelirroja sacude la cabeza negándose a dar marcha atrás -No quiero-

Las manos de Harry sobre Cloning fueron rodeadas por la luz verde -¡Escogiste tu destino!-

La luz rodeaba todo el cuerpo de Cloning en tanto su grito resonaba en el boque -¡No!- Sólo quedando de ella un rastro de hojas rojas otoñales arrastradas por el viento.

Draconis cae al suelo tosiendo agitado por ser casi asfixiado, sin perder tiempo se pone en pie y camina rápidamente llamando -¿Harry?-

Una sobrenatural mirada verde se posa sobre él, quien ya frente al elegido lo sujeta por los hombros, ocasionando que los ojos del pelinegro se cerraran, la luz desapareció, Harry parpadeo y al abrir los ojos eran de su color verde habitual de nuevo.

-¡Harry! ¡Responde!- Llamo turbado zarandeándolo un poco para hacerlo reaccionar.

Como saliendo de un sueño, las pestañas negras se agitaron y Harry lo miro fijamente-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto.

-Sí- Afirma observándolo incrédulo.

Los labios del moreno se adornaron con una sonrisa -¡Que bien!-

-¿Y tú?- Cuestiono aún impresionado.

Responde tambaleándose -Bien- Luego se desploma en brazos de Draco.

El inmortal pasa una mano bajo sus rodillas y otra por su espalda para cargarlo -Ese poder que acabo de sentir era muy grande-

Los ojos verdes le miran reflejando confusión -¿Qué poder?-

-El que emitiste- Los ojos grises lo miran fijamente -Lo que acabas de hacer ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Harry se apoya en los hombros del peliplata y le responde -No lo sé-

Analizándolo con la mirada le pregunta -¿Estás herido?-

El elegido hace un recuento y se mira a si mismo -Sólo en el brazo, un rasguño- Responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En serio? ¿Sólo eso?- Pregunta sorprendido y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, no te preocupes- Asegura queriendo alejar la preocupación de aquellos ojos grises como nubes de tormenta.

El inmortal no dejaba de verlo con incredulidad mientras pensaba - _Pero estaba mal herido, ¿Fue ese gran poder que broto de él?-_ Debo revisarte esa herida- Estableció tomando el dominio de si mismo, poniendo al joven sobre sus pies comprobando si permanecía o no firme sobre ellos, al ver que sí, invoco su bolso sacando vendas y ungüento encargándose del arañazo eficientemente, sin poder creérselo aún.

Buscando con la mirada el ojiverde cuestiono -¿Luna? Y ¿Sol?-

-Están bien- Tras guardar lo utilizado el maestro señalo hacia los arbustos en donde estaban –Míralas-

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de admiración -¿Yo hice eso?-

-Sí- Afirmo Draconis –Con tus poderes-

El elegido exclamo -¡Sorprendente!-

-No debería sorprenderte, te dije que tus dones eran grandes- Explico el de ojos grises.

De improvisto el pelinegro lo atrapo en un abrazo -Que miedo tuve de que todos mis seres queridos murieran nuevamente- Confeso contra su hombro.

El corazón le salto en el pecho -¿Te refieres a las pixys y a mí?-

Harry se separa de él para dirigirse con pasos tambaleantes hacia donde estaban las pixys, al verlo inestable, Draconis lo sujeta suavemente por los hombros caminado a su lado -Sí, ustedes son mi familia ahora- Aseguro respondiendo a la pregunta.

-Harry- Musito sintiendo una creciente calidez en su pecho.

Harry toma en sus brazos a las pixys -¿Seguimos?- Pregunta volviendo sus ojos hacia él.

-¿Te encuentra perfectamente bien?- Quiso asegurarse.

-Uhmm- Hizo un sonido analizándose a si mismo –Estoy bien- Respondió tras unos segundos -¿Y tú?-

\- También estoy bien- Loa tranquilizo obteniendo una sonrisa aliviada como premio.

Los ojos verdes se clavan en las pixys en sus brazos -¿Y ellas?-

Draconis las toca para comprobarlas y luego de unos segundos asiente satisfecho -Sólo duermen-

Un suspiro de alivio escapa de los labios del joven -Que bueno-

Alzando las manos con el propósito de escanearlo con su magia dice –Déjame comprobarte, para cerciorarme de que estás bien-

Él ojiverde niega con la cabeza –No es necesario-

En silencio el ojigris mueve sus manos en torno a Harry quien siente la vibración de la magia de Draco comprobarlo, luego de unos instantes asintió satisfecho al asegurarse de que las heridas más graves no estaban y que las energías de Harry volvían a comenzar a normalizarse.

-Gracias- Dice con una sonrisa de gratitud -¿Seguimos?- Pregunta comenzando a caminar.

-Está bien- Acepta dudoso y se pierde en sus pensamientos extrañado ante la actitud de Harry, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al ver que no lo sigue Harry lo observa de pies a cabeza -¿Estás herido?- Pregunta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza dice -Para nada- Luego extiende su mano libre y con la que sostiene la espada gemela de los leones mientras pide -Déjame llevar a las pixys y toma tu espada- Mientras aparecía una canasta con su magia.

Harry las coloca delicadamente sobre la mullida superficie, tomando la espada que le entrega y la coloca en su cinto, para retomar la marcha.

-Debemos apresurarnos- Dice el inmortal comenzando a caminar a su lado sin perderlo de vista para cerciorarse de que estaba del todo bien -Voldemort seguramente seguirá enviando criaturas más fuertes-

-Es lo que seguramente hará- Acepta concordando con él.

Draco lo mira sintiéndose culpable y lo detiene sujetándolo de un brazo -Caímos en esta trampa por mi culpa-

Harry le sonríe y dice -Tranquilo, no paso nada-

El inmortal se niega a dejar el tema así por lo que discute -Pero, casi…-

-No te culpes- Niega y sorprendiéndolo al acariciarle el rostro -Ese malvado Voldemort quiso jugar con el sufrimiento pasado de tu corazón-

Sujetando la cálida mano ajena sobre su mejilla alega -Harry, gracias… Pero perdóname, te puse en peligro-

El elegido desestimo el hecho con un gesto -No te preocupes-

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?- Pregunto molesto consigo mismo -Si te pasara algo por mi culpa…- Meneo la cabeza, las manos picándole por zarandearlo para que entendiera -¡No me lo perdonaría nunca!-

Él lo miro fijamente con sus ojos verdes reflejando la petición que formulo –Por favor Draco, por favor… Te pido que lo olvides- Pidió esquivando la mirada gris.

-¿Harry?- Llamo confundido sujetándolo por los hombros.

-Realmente…- El moreno tomo aire y después de dejarlo salir en un suspiro confeso -Tuve miedo de que en verdad fuera Destino por que sé que estarías con él, porqué aún le amas-

La pálida mano del inmortal se ubico bajo la barbilla del elegido y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos, cuyas profundidades brillantes reflejaban una disculpa, así como la culpa por dejarse arrastrar por los engaños de Voldemort, la devoción que le profesaba a él y cientos de emociones -Pero él ya no vive…- Afirmo aceptando la realidad, decidiendo que nunca más dejaría que algo como aquello ocurriera, pues no quería volver a poner en peligro a quien más le importaba en la vida, Harry se sonrojo ante la intensidad de aquella mirada como plata fundida, sintió el rose de los labios ajenos en un beso que respondió con ternura -Y sé que no se molestara, por que yo…- hablo sobre los labios de Harry.

El momento es roto por los leves quejidos de las pixys que estaban despertando, el elegido muy contento las ve despertar -¿Están bien?-

-Sí- Corean la respuesta –Gracias a ti-

Sacudiendo la cabeza el elegido les dice -Ustedes me ayudaron-

Al fin contento por una interrupción por parte de las traviesas pixys al verlas en buen estado, apoya el argumento -Fueron de gran ayuda- les dice mirándolas.

-¿En serio?- Preguntan al unisonó sonriendo, saliendo de la canasta que desapareció en el acto y comenzando a revolotear, al obtener un asentimiento por parte de Draco exclamaron emocionadas -¡Que bueno!-

Harry y Draco compartieron una risa entre alegre y aliviada, para gusto de las pixys, las cuales sonrieron ampliamente al ver como el peliplata tomaba de la mano al pelinegro y caminaban juntos. Después de cruzar las miradas, las pequeñas los siguieron.

-¿Ya todo está bien?- Cuchichea Luna hacia su amiga ocasionando que detenga su vuelo.

Frunciendo los labios Sol afirma -Parece que nos perdimos de todo-

La mirada violeta y la bicolor se enfrentan confundidas, pero con un encogimiento de hombros deciden que prefieren dejar las cosas así.

-¡Vamos pequeñas!- El llamado de Harry varios pasos adelante, las saca de sus pensamientos.

La voz potente de Draconis se unió a la del joven -Apresúrense, no se queden atrás-

Ambas pixys, algo perdidas y fuera de tono exclaman dándoles alcance -¡Sí!-

De tal modo continuaron el camino, cada vez más cerca de su…

…Destino Final.

 **Continuara…**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!** xonyaa11

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	16. El Castillo Slytherin

**Tiene contenido mágico, es Universo Alternativo, Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **Cerca, cerca… Uy.**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **El Castillo** **Slytherin**

Dejando el río escarlata a sus espaldas, ante los viajeros, se alzaba un hermoso castillo rodeado de árboles en medio de un bosque, las torres brillaban a la luz del sol como el diamante y la plata, las ventanas de cristal parecían transformar la luz en destellos iridiscentes, las altas torres de cada esquina estaban adornadas por banderas verde y plata, la torre central coronada con una bandera más grande.

-¡Miren!- Exclama Luna ante la estampa.

-Es el castillo…- Murmura Sol con los ojos abiertos.

Draconis completa la frase de su pixy -El Castillo Slytherin - Abarcando la imagen en frente con un brazo mostrándolo.

El elegido unos pasos atrás de su maestro contempla con mirada asombrada el castillo -¡Es muy grande! Aún no estamos tan cerca y se pueden ver sus altas torres-

-Así es- Afirma el peliplata para luego mirar a Harry fijamente y extender su mano así él -¿Estás listo?-

El moreno mira fijamente esos ojos grises y toma la mano ofrecida –Lo estoy…-

El inmortal asiente con la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry dando un apretón de apoyo, deseando que lo que les espera en aquel lugar sea algo que les ayude a acabar con el mal de Voldemort de una vez y poder seguir con sus vidas, tras recorrer los escasos kilómetros que les separaban del castillo en silenciosa contemplación llegaron ante las grandes puertas de madera clara adornada por líneas horizontales y verticales de plata, con un aro que colgaba de la boca de una figura de serpiente elaborado del mismo material, a un lado.

-Es más grande que el Palacio Gryfindor - Murmuro sintiéndose pequeño el pelinegro -¡Es inmenso!-

Los ojos violetas de Luna brillaron con incertidumbre y luego dijo distraídamente –En realidad son del mismo tamaño amo-

Los ojos verdes le dieron una mirada de divertido reproche -Recuerda llamarme por mi nombre, eres mi amiga-

-Harry- La ojivioleta se encoge de hombros más divertida que cualquier otra cosa.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrada- Susurro Sol dejando escapar una tintineante risa.

Negando la cabeza Draco toca el aro de plata ocasionando que la puerta se abriera de par en par, para ellos –Prosigamos- Obteniendo como respuesta, un trió de serios asentimientos con la cabeza de sus acompañantes.

Los cuatro personajes acceden al lugar, antorchas de madera oscura sujetas por bases que asemejaban las figuras ondulantes de serpientes adornaban las paredes blancas como las perlas, sus pisadas resobaban sobre el piso de mármol blanco lustroso, en el techo oscuro parecían tintinear pequeñas estrellas, ante ellos se extendían una serie de pasillos ondulantes, algunos parecían alargarse hasta perderse de vista, otros converger y algunos entrecruzarse entre si.

-Este lugar es confuso- Murmuro reverencialmente la pixy de cabellos azules.

Luna entrecerró los ojos hacia los pasillos -Sí, parece como un laberinto o algo así-

-Tengan cuidado de no separarse- Instruye Draconis con su voz de maestro.

Observando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad el elegido dice -Que extraño es este lugar-

Draco toma la mano del elegido, acercándolo hacia él le dice –Acércate, no te separes-

-Está bien…- Responde el joven girando la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

 _ **Una hora después…**_

Algunos de los pasillos del castillo consistían en una serie de escalinatas hechas con lozas negras y blancas que confundían un poco la vista, entrecerrando los ojos, Harry apoya su mano sobre una pared para subir un escalón, al realizar dicha acción una especie de bloque en la pared se hundió, ocasionando que diera un giro y lo dejara en otro pasillo.

Parpadeando confundido el elegido miro hacia los lados -¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto alarmado a la nada -Ahora me separe de los demás-

Draco, quien caminaba delante del grupo y había soltado por unos instantes la mano de Harry, detiene abruptamente su caminata al no escuchar los pasos del elegido, ni el aleteo de las pixys tras él, preocupado se voltea -¡No están!- Exclama agitado -Pero hace unos segundos estaban aquí- Musita y tras inspirar profundamente comienza a buscar algún rastro de energía de sus acompañantes.

 _ **En otro pasillo…**_

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunta Luna con una mirada asustada.

Sol busco con la mirada a Draco y a Harry, sin encontrarlos -En otro pasillo- Estableció el hecho con obviedad.

-Pero… Pero…- Balbucea preocupada la pixy ojivioleta -¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-

Los cabellos azules saltaron alrededor de Sol cuando sacudió la cabeza –No lo sé, estábamos caminando con nuestros amos y aparecemos aquí-

Tras intercambiar sus miradas preocuparas ambas asintieron decididas –Busquémoslos-

 _ **En otro lugar…**_

Harry caminaba con una mano precavida apoyada en la pared, decidido a encontrar a Draco y a las pixys, tras minutos de recorrer escalones que no parecían tener fin, se encontró con un nuevo pasadizo largo, con preocupación se mordió los labios, hasta que su mano toco una superficie fría, enarcando una ceja se giro encontrándose ante él un cristal que separaba el pasillo donde estaba de otro, suspiro aliviado cuando percibió la energía de Draco y se encontró con sus ojos a través del vidrio.

-¡Harry!- Lo llama sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al verlo y colocando su mano sobre la superficie le pregunta -¿Te encuentras bien?-

El aludido asiente con la cabeza –Sí…- Responde apoyando su mano a la altura de la del inmortal -¿Y tú?-

-Bien- Responde con una sonrisa serenada, pero antes de que dijera algo más sus ojos se fijaron a la espalda del elegido, pues había sentido una energía oscura acercándose, al ver a una mujer con una espada tras Harry a punto de atacarlo advierte -¡Cuidado!-

Percibiendo la presencia al mismo tiempo que Draco le advertía, dio una vuelta separando su espada en dos a la vez que las sacaba de su funda, encarando a la mujer de pelinegra cabellera alborotada que lo miraba con odio, las espadas chocaron soltando chispas, el verde y el rojo de sus miradas se toparon beligerantes.

-Al fin el elegido se digna a venir aquí- Dice con malsana diversión -Te estábamos esperando, bienvenido- su voz cargada de burla.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta el pelinegro.

-Soy Bellatrix- Responde girando los ojos con fastidio -Pero eso no te importa- Desestima el hecho de que no supiera quien era tan solo verla -¡Estúpido! ¡Te matare!- Amenaza empujando las espadas del elegido que estaban cruzadas como tijeras entre ellos, estrellando su espalda contra la superficie detrás de él sacándole un jadeo de dolor.

-¡Tú!- Grita recordando lo que le hizo a su familia y arremete en su contra empujándola con sus espadas y con un fuerte viento cálido que se arremolinaba en torno a su cuerpo -¡No me vencerás!-

Los ojos rojos de Bellatrix brillan mientras ella reía irónicamente -Eso crees- Dio un par de pasos atrás por la acometida y luego salto otro en tanto alzaba sus manos -¡Enredaderas!- Invoco, ocasionando que el piso bajo ellos se rompiera dando paso a unas enredaderas que trataban de atrapar al elegido.

Harry movía con sorprendente precisión, las espadas cortando las plantas, pero no paraban de crecer, más bien parecían multiplicarse con increíble velocidad.

Soltando una risita escalofriante, la pelinegra, alzo sus manos y más enredaderas brotaron -Eso de nada te servirá-

En tanto Draco golpeaba con sus puños rodeados por la luz de su magia verde al cristal, sin lograr romperlo, ni hacerle una fisura -¡Harry!-

-Remolinos…- El elegido trato de atacar una vez más, pero Bellatrix agito su látigo de fuego arrebatándole una de sus espadas, alejándola de su alcance.

-¡Ja!- Se burlo la de ojos rojos hiriendo con las llamas de su arma al ojiverde cuando le quito la espada para lanzarla donde no la alcanzara -No seas tonto-

Los ojos verdes fulminaron a la pelirroja y el elegido, alzo la otra espada corriendo hacia ella, al darle alcance, abanico ocasionando que su contrincante retrocediera, algunos cabellos negros cayeron al piso. Los ojos de Bellatrix se tornaron más rojos si era posible, agito el látigo lanzando chispas por todo el lugar, cuando Harry alzo su espada de nuevo con el propósito de una nueva estocada y un conjuro en sus labios, las enredaderas se alzan a su espalda con arrolladora velocidad sin que se de cuenta, tapándole la boca y enredándose en su cuerpo, ejerciendo un agarre tan fuerte que le saco un quejido de dolor, luego lo golpeo contra la pared haciendo que soltara la espada que cayó al suelo con un ruido que hizo eco en el pasillo.

Con paso confiado Bellatrix se acerco dispuesta a tomar la espada, pero para su enojo recibió una descarga de energía que la obligo soltarla y en un destello la espada gemela se unió con su hermana, dejando una sola espada sobre el piso destruido, tras soltar un gruñido molesto, le quita la rama que le tapo la boca al elegido y pregunta -¿Por qué no puedo tomarla?-

Los ojos verdes la observan con desafío y satisfacción -Por que no la mereces-

-¡Estúpido!- Grita frustrada impartiendo una cachetada al joven elegido.

Como respuesta Harry le dijo -No verán realizados sus malvados propósitos-

Alzando las cejas Bellatrix se jacta -¡Ja! Ya te lo dije ¡Morirás en esté lugar!-

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- Contradice Harry.

En tanto Draco busca maneras de romper el cristal para ayudar al elegido, llegan Luna y Sol a su lado.

-¡Harry!- Llama la pixy de compañía del moreno.

-¿Que sucede amo?- Cuestiona Sol mirando preocupada la escena.

Sacudiendo la cabeza el ojigris les responde –Tranquilas, lo ayudare- Sus palabras para calmarse a su mismo y a las pixys.

-Saquen sus espinas ¡acaben con él!- Ordena la de cabellos alborotados a sus plantas oscuras.

De los tallos de las plantas que mantenían atrapado a Harry contra la pared brotan espinas que lo hieren, arrancándole gritos de dolor en el proceso -¡Ah! ¡Ah!-

-¡Harry!- Llaman el inmortal y las pixys.

Draco le dedica una mirada de desprecio a la pelinegra -¡Me la pagaras Bellatrix!-

Una sonrisa malvada partió el rostro de la aludida -No puedes hacer nada- Señaló divertida -Ese cristal está hechizado y es irrompible-

-Eso crees- Dijo haciendo a un lado a las pixys con toda la amabilidad que pudo reunir en ese momento y desenfundo su espada sin importarle realizar un hechizo que le quitaría mucha energía con tal de salvar a Harry -¡Erupción solar!- Conjuro y un poderoso ataque incandescente como las llamas del fuego de un dragón derritió el cristal dándole paso a un furioso inmortal al lugar, quien con precisión mortal ataco a Bellatrix -¡Onda eclíptica!-

El látigo de la pelirroja cae al suelo consumiéndose a si mismo -Esto no se quedara así Voldemort los destruirá- Amenazo, despareciendo en medio de una llamarada de fuego.

Las plantas se esfuman de igual modo, dejando caer al elegido, pero no toco el piso pues su caída fue detenida por Draco quien lo tomo entre sus brazos -¡Resiste!-

Las esmeraldas cansadas de Harry le dan la bienvenida –Estoy bien- Afirmo ganándose tres suspiros medio aliviados.

Los ojos grises le analizaban de pies a cabezas -¿Qué dices?- Pregunta viendo su estado, bajo sus ropas rasgadas se advertían múltiples heridas sangrantes -¡Casi te mata!-

Una sonrisa cansada adorna los labios del pelinegro –Pero tú me salvaste-

-Pero…- Niega con la cabeza contrariado –Por las estrellas Harry ¡Casi mueres!-

Con gesto cansado el ojiverde alza una mano y acaricia el rostro del inmortal -Pero… estoy bien-

-¡Tienes muchas heridas!- Exclama sujetándolo por los hombros –Estas sangrando mucho-

El elegido cierra los ojos y una luz verdosa comienza a rodearlo –Tranquilízate, estaré bien- las heridas paran de sangrar y se sanan, Harry se sienta frente a su maestro.

Draco lo atrapa en un apretado abrazo, sin importarle el ¿Cómo? ni el ¿Por qué? de la curación de él por esa luz, más interesado en el hecho de que estuviera sano –Casi te pierdo de nuevo- susurra en contra de los cabellos negros.

Las pixys que también estaban preocupadas por Harry pero tampoco querían estropear el momento, sonrieron aliviadas al verlo curarse y prefirieron permanecer en silencio.

El joven pasa saliva, sintiendo que los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas, pero parpadeo alejándolas -¿Draco?- llamo dubitativo.

Repentinamente el inmortal atrapo los labios del elegido en un beso que le transmitió una miríada de sensaciones y lo hizo abrir los ojos de par en par por la intensidad de las emociones, pero luego de unos segundos de duda le devolvió el beso tratando de expresar todo lo que sentía por Draco en el gesto -Tuve miedo por ti- Murmuro apoyando su frente sobre la de Harry, evidenciando el contraste de plata y azabache de sus cabellos.

-Me encuentro bien- Tranquilizo el elegido sonrojado como un tomate maduro.

Rodeándola con sus brazos –Que susto me haz dado- Confeso -Te amo-

El elegido se hace para atrás en el abrazo y lo observa con sus brillantes ojos verdes -¿Qué?- Pregunta sin poder creérselo, entre impactado, emocionado y muy preocupado a la vez.

-No creí que me pasaría esto- Le susurra en el oído a Harry causándole un leve temblor -No creí que podría amar nuevamente-

-Pero eres un inmortal- Argumente el pelinegro intentando ser razonable ¿o buscando obstáculos?

Acariciando con sus nudillos la mejilla morena niega -No importa- Luego lo atrapa en su mirada como plata fundida -Renunciare a eso por ti, si es necesario- promete.

Los ojos verdes se inunda de lágrimas -¡Draco!- Pronuncia lanzándose a sus brazos.

Al escuchar los sollozos pregunta alarmado -¿Por qué lloras?-

El aludido niega con la cabeza -Sólo, estoy feliz…- Dice ignorando la verdadera causa de sus lágrimas.

Separándose un poco de Harry, le mira fijamente, conmovido por su llanto, con sus dedos pulgares le limpia las lágrimas -Entonces…-

-También te amo- Se atreve a confesar y luego entierra su rostro en el hombro del peliplata –Pero…- Trata de alegar.

-¿Pero qué?- Pregunta tomándolo por los hombros y buscándole la mirada.

-Nada- Niega con la cabeza negándose a dejar salir más lágrimas y pensando _-¿Para qué lo preocupo con meras sospechas?-_

Draco lo saca de sus pensamientos mientras lo ayuda a reincorporarse, cuando lo hace el moreno se apoya a su costado y él gustoso le rodea la cintura con un brazo -Gracias, siempre me ayudas-

-Sabes que…- Trata de alegar pero es interrumpido.

Harry coloca sus dedos sobre los labios del inmortal y dice -Lo sé-

Ambos intercambian miradas y sonrisas cómplices, mientras Draco toma la mano del pelinegro dándole un beso sobre los nudillos, tras un apretón lo atrae hacia él con sus brazos enroscados alrededor de su cintura para atraparlo en un beso, mientras Harry le rodea el cuello con los brazos, dispuesto a disfrutar de aquellos momentos, sin querer pensar si serían quizás muy cortos. Así en medio del pasillo destruido, dos seres que descubrieron el amor mutuo, se besaban amorosamente ante las pixys que los observaban felices, aunque Luna… Luna sentía una presión en su pequeño pecho.

 **Continuara…**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **xonyaa11** **  
** **Lucifenia del Sur**

 **Cada vez más cerca del final y algo más,**

 **que nadie nos odie!**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	17. Voldemort

**Advierto aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **OMG ¡El final se acerca!**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **Voldemort**

Siguieron sus caminos cautelosos, a través de los pasillos del castillo de Slytherin, sin entender como al parecer Voldemort se había adueñado de aquel lugar, Draco llevaba su espada fuera de la funda alerta, sujetando a Harry por la cintura con su mano libre, sin querer que volviera a perderse de su vista, en tanto el elegido mantenía su mano libre sobre el mango de su arma, las pequeñas pixys iban sentadas sonrientes aunque atentas sobre sus hombros.

Escuchan un siseo que los pone en alerta, algo parecido a una neblina densa y oscura, invadió todo el pasillo poniéndolos a la defensiva, las llamas de las antorchas se agitaban furiosas hasta extinguirse, las pixys brillaron en medio de la oscuridad que se cernió sobre ellos, una risa macabra les ocasiono un escalofrío.

La neblina se disipo para darle paso a una imponente figura rodeada por magia oscura que los miraba con sus ojos rojos, rayados como los de una serpiente, cargados de venenoso y corrosivo odio, quien levantando una mano les manda un ataque en forma de rayos rojos que choca contra la barrera levantada por Draco.

Los rayos se reflejaban en el suelo y deban un aire siniestro al mago oscuro, una risa espesa y burlona broto de los labios de Voldemort –No deberían resistirse, sucumbirán al final- hablo con su voz amenazante cargada de burla.

Draco se pone delante de Harry manteniendo la barrera, alza su espada y lo ataca ocasionando que los rayos dorados que salen de su arma destellen por el lugar, chocando ruidosamente sobre un escudo levantado por el ojirojo –Sabemos quien caerá al final- Dijo el rubio esquivando un ataque cortante y lazando otro hacia su contrincante.

El ojirojo desenfundo su espada furioso y arremetió contra Draco, así comenzaron un baile mortal, las espadas chocaban haciendo saltar chispas destellando por toda la estancia, el sonido del metal haciendo eco por los pasillos.

Harry miraba alarmado como los movimientos de Draco parecían extrañamente torpes –Draco- Llamo sujetando con fuerza el mango de su espada dispuesto a intervenir, pero el ojigris no se lo permitía apartándolo y manteniéndolo fuera del alcance de Voldemort, quien quería llevárselo pero al ver las acciones del peliplata prefirió cambiar de táctica.

Draco quien tenía un gran desgaste energético debido al haber usado su mejor ataque el de erupción solar que lo había dejado débil, hecho que había ocultado del elegido y las pixys, trastabillo un poco.

Aprovechándose del instante de debilidad del rubio, Voldemort con su espada negra rezumando magia oscura le da una estocada que le causa una herida en el pecho haciéndolo caer a un lado, dándole alcance al elegido a quien trata de atacar, pero Draco se interpone de nueva cuenta a su paso, devolviéndole el ataque apenas causándole un rasguño en el brazo al mago oscuro.

-¡Como osas!- Grito furibundo Voldemort, con sus ojos destellando amenazadores, la magia oscura arremolinándose a su alrededor como una capa, levanto la mano hacia el jadeante rubio que no logra esquivar el ataque a tiempo, por lo que queda atrapado en una especie de burbuja roja que le da una descarga de energía eléctrica haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Draco!- Harry grita sumamente preocupado -¡No!-

-¡Amo!- Exclama aterrada la pequeña Sol.

Voldemort clava su mirada en Harry mirándolo con sus ojos rojos burlones, una sonrisa sínica se instalándose en sus labios -Ven por él- dice burlón.

-¡No te preocupes por mi Harry!- Pide Draco entre jadeos cansados.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Cómo me pides eso?- Pregunta el aludido con una mirada cargada de dolor y culpa.

-¡Escapa!- Le pide dándole una mirada de disculpa y petición -¡Ponte a salvo!-

La risa venenosa de Voldemort hace eco en la estancia, agitando la mano hace que la burbuja se llene de un humo gris que hace a Draco comenzar a toser, mirando a Harry con sus ojos plateados cargados de preocupación y pidiéndole que se fuera, hasta que cae inconsciente debido al humo.

-¡Amo!- Llama Sol tratando de acercarse a Draco.

Luna al ver como Harry separa su espada y se dirige dispuesto a atacar a Voldemort grita -¡Amo Harry!-

-¡Suéltalo!- Le grita cuadrándose para atacar -¡Malvado!-

-Gracias pero no- Contesta sarcásticamente y satisfecho el ojirojo.

El elegido se acerca son sus espadas que son cubiertas por llamas ardientes, el mago oscuro a penas logra esquivarle, dejando caer al suelo su capa que se había prendido en llamas debido al ataque, alejando la burbuja en la que estaba Draco del alcance de alguno de sus compañeros, apareciendo un látigo de fuego y espinas, girando sobre si mismo, da un latigazo quitándole las espadas de las manos a Harry lanzándolas lejos de su alcance.

-¡Harry!- Llaman las dos pixys aterradas.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Voldemort ataca a Harry lanzándolo contra la pared, quitándole el aliento debido a la fuerza del impacto -Te espero en el centro del palacio mocoso estúpido- desafía con saña y burla, desapareciendo en medio de la neblina oscura llevándose a Draco con él.

Harry se desliza por la pared cayendo al suelo –Draco- Murmura sintiéndose culpable e impotente.

-¿Estás bien amo Harry?- Pregunta angustiada Luna.

Harry niega con la cabeza negándose a dejarse llevar por sentimientos derrotistas, decidido se levanta apoyándose en la pared -¿Mis espadas?- Pregunta a las pixys.

Luna y Sol se las alcanzan haciéndolas flotar con su magia –Toma- le dicen cuando las ponen frente a él.

-¿Qué harás?- Cuestiona Sol con nerviosismo.

-Sol- Murmura el aludido recobrando el aliento -Pequeña ¿Tu qué crees?- cuestiona manteniendo las espadas empuñadas comenzado a caminar.

\- Es peligroso- Murmura Luna pero no lo detiene, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía ser así.

\- No importa, de todos modos tengo que hacerlo para vencerlo- Rebate con renovada decisión –Es el momento, dijeron que aquí encontraríamos las respuestas, quizás es está- dijo sin detener su marcha, seguido por las pixys –Está es la respuesta-

\- Entiendo- Susurro Luna en entendimiento, con la mirada levemente desenfocada.

\- ¿De que hablan?- Cuestiono poniéndose frente al elegido -Mi amo no estaría de acuerdo- Regaño con terquedad.

Harry niega con la cabeza -Tengo que ayudarlo y eso haré-

-Él no quisiera que te arriesgaras así- Refuto Sol -¡Te dijo que te pusieras a salvo!- Exclamo alterada.

-Tengo que hacer esto- Defendió su postura el ojiverde –Es el momento de acabar con esto de una vez por todas…-

-Yo estaré a su lado amo Harry- Afirma Luna, asintiendo en reconocimiento y aceptación a regañadientes.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiona Sol dándose cuenta de la especie de silenciosa aceptación y callado entendimiento entre el mago y su pixy.

Harry sacude su cabeza, sus ojos verdes brillando reflejando la decisión de su portador -¡Voy por ti Draco!- Exclamo echando a correr seguido por las pixys.

 _ **En el centro del palacio…**_

Voldemort se movía de un lado al otro regodeándose al estar tan cerca de su victoria y con su emboscada tendida -Los destruiré- Afirma saboreando su triunfo.

En ese momento Draco abre los ojos, para luego ponerse en pie, algo confuso debido al humo gris que lo noqueo anteriormente, observa la espalda de Voldemort frente suyo, con sus ojos brillando plateados reventó la burbuja atacando al ojirojo con una serie de hechizos que se reflejaron en el piso brillante de la estancia, algunos chocaron contra una barrera levantada por el mago oscuro y otros le dieron haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás.

El ojigris se tambalea un poco aún débil debido al humo con el que fue atacado.

Voldemort emite ondas de magia oscura con rabia, Draco arremete contra él con su espada, logrando rozarle una pierda causándole una leve herida que comenzó a sangrar, el de ojos rojos, furioso lo hiere con su espada en el hombro, alza su mano lanzándole una descarga eléctrica que lo hace chocar contra la pared -¡Al fin me deshacer de ti inmortal de pacotilla!-

Mientras tanto, ya no muy lejos de allí, Harry y las pixys uno corriendo, las otras dos volando, se dirigían rápidamente al centro del castillo…

 **Continuara…**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **xonyaa11**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	18. Inmolación

**¡Ya conocen las advertencias!**

 **¡Gracias por tu compañía** xonyaa11!

Cada vez más cerca del fin, aunque a veces el fin es sólo un nuevo comienzo.

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **Inmolación**

En aquel castillo antiguo de verde y plata, pasos y aleteos acelerados resonaban por los pasillos, en una carrera por alcanzar el lugar donde estaba el mago oscuro que quería conquistar al mundo, en una estancia circular oscura, a penas iluminada por las llamas de las velas un mago oscuro tenía acorralado a un debilitado peliplata, Voldemort tomo por el cuello a Draco en un férreo agarre, con tono de voz venenoso dijo -Está vez ¡acabare contigo! ¡No escaparas de mí nuevamente!- amenazo alzando la espada dirigiéndola hacia el inmortal.

De repente, una llamarada de fuego arremetió contra Voldemort tratando de engullirlo pero este alcanzo a levantar una barrera contra la cual choco ocasionado un chirrido y un chisporroteo, dio un giro lanzando a Draco contra una de las paredes, obteniendo una mejor posición.

-¡Amo!- Llamo alarmada ante el estado de rubio, Sol.

Harry trataba de acercarse hacia el ojigris, pero era interceptado por su enemigo que usaba barreras para impedirle el acercamiento -¡Draco!- Llamo entre aliviado por llegar a tiempo y angustiado por como se encontraba.

-¡Váyanse!- Pidió angustiado Draco al ver que Harry se apoyaba en su espada sintiendo la opresión de aquel lugar mermando sus energías.

Tras emitir una risa escalofriante, el ojiroso estaba cerca del inmortal con su espada goteando un líquido negro denso y oscuro -Acabare con él de una buena vez- Sentencio cada vez más cerca.

-¡Espera!- Llama Harry irguiéndose negándose a dejarse subyugar por la magia oscura que reverberaba por todo el lugar.

Draco con el aliento entrecortado pide/ordena mirando fijamente al elegido -¡Vete!-

Harry lo mira con sus ojos verdes brillando en disculpa -¡No!- Negó rotundamente –Además el sabe como matar a los inmortales, no te abandonare-

Draco trata de acercarse hacia el moreno con dificultad -¡Harry!-

-Es cierto, lo descubrí hace tiempo- Hablo el ojirojo cada vez más cera de Draco -Pensé que no quedaba ningún- Explico confiado en su victoria -Pero falta él- Agrego burlón -¡El séptimo inmortal que me permitirá obtener la inmortalidad, como los otros seis estúpidos lo hicieron!-

-¡Detente!- Exclamo Harry comprendiendo porque tanto hincapié en la búsqueda para conocer la forma de matar a los inmortales, era para cumplir con el propósito del ojirojo de tener la inmortalidad de la que gozaba, que aparentemente aún no era plena por la falta de la muerte del séptimo inmortal -Me quieres a mi ¡déjalo en paz!- Grito distrayendo a Voldemort con un ataque chisporroteante de energía plateada que resquebrajo el escudo del ser malvado.

Sol y Luna se acerca a Draco y le pregunta a coro -¿Se encuentra bien?-

Draco le dirige una mirada acusadora -No debieron dejar que viniera- Reclamo recibiendo la ayuda de las pixys.

-No podíamos impedirlo- Alego Luna medio disculpándose, medio explicando tercamente.

Sol agito la cabeza en negación -No pude hacer nada- expuso frustrada.

-¡Debieron detenerlo!- Exclamo Draco tratando de acercarse para ayudar a Harry.

Las dos pequeñas criaturas se disculpan, aunque ambas no de la misma cosa -Lo sentimos-

Voldemort agita su espada cubierta por aquel líquido negro, ondea su mano acercando a Draco hacia él con el filo del dirigido amenazadoramente hacia el rubio –Es hora de acabar con este juego- Sentencio burlón el mago oscuro.

Harry emite una onda de aire caliente a su alrededor, interponiéndose entre Draco y Voldemort -¡No!-

-¡Harry!- Llama Draco tratando de hacerlo "entrar en razón" -¡Quítate y ve a ponerte salvo!- Pide casi en tono de suplica, deseando que el joven a quien ama se aleje lo más posible del ojirojo y que no se arriesgara, ya nada más le importaba que la seguridad de Harry.

Un mirada verde llameante lo atrapa -¡Está vez no huiré!- Declaro con seguridad.

-¿Qué quieres?- Cuestiono burlón el ojirojo lanzando un ataque que choco contra la barrera de Harry -Tu también morirás, te unirás a él- Dijo en falso tono consolatorio.

El moreno niega con la cabeza tercamente -¡No! déjalo vivir- Sus ojos verdes brillando cual la esmeralda, revelaban mucho de su interior.

Una risa estridente resonó en todo el lugar -¿Un mortal enamorado de un inmortal?- La sonrisa oscura floto en el aire –Ah el amor- Escupió con burla -¿No puede ser más dramático?– Se burlo.

-¡No te incumbe!- Exclamo el ojiverde alzando sus espadas hacia el ojirojo.

-Está bien- Asiente -Me parece un buen negocio, el mato a Bellatrix y yo te matare a ti- Dijo con una mueca en el rostro –Además ¿Qué mejor que verle sufrir cuando te mate?- Una carcajada de Voldemort hiere los oídos de los presentes.

-¿Harry?- Llamo Draco tratando de quitarlo de enfrente suyo -¿Qué haces?- Llamo alarmado pues eso era una trampa, no estaba seguro de que si el ojiverde lo había notado o no.

-Voldemort- Llamo la atención del ojirojo el elegido -Toma mi vida, pero no le hagas daño- Pidió con su mirada destellando.

Encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, divirtiéndose ante el panorama murmuro aparentando estar indeciso -Bueno…-

-Responde- La voz del elegido tenía un tinte de amenaza no escuchado nunca por las pixys o Draco -A la una, a las dos…- Comenzó con desafío en cada palabra.

Voldemort alza las manos formando una columna rojo y negro con sus poderes -Entra allí- Señala el lugar para que Harry cumpla con su palabra.

El ojiverde comenzó a caminar hacia la columna -Pero… lo dejaras ir- Estableció mirando con clara desconfianza a su contrincante.

El ojiroso sonrió burlón –Sí... Claro- Respondió con falsa amabilidad en su tono de voz.

Harry se dirige hacia la columna, pero siente la magia de Draco llamándolo para que se detenga -¡No Harry!- Llama suplicante.

Las pixys vuelan hacia él -¡No!- gritan espantadas.

Harry las detiene con una mirada -Quédense con él y cuídenlo- Pide con sus esmeraldas brillantes en una petición.

-¡Harry!- Llaman Draco y las pixys al verlo entrar en la columna oscura con miradas de terror.

El ojiverde emite un grito del dolor al estar sometido por el poder maligno de su confinamiento -¡Aaaaah!-

Draco se pone en pie decidido y con sus manos rodeadas de su energía mágica verde hoja, trata de meter las manos en la columna para sacarlo, empuja esforzándose en atravesar la barrera oscura, pero con un sonido chirriante es rechazado y lanzado en contra de la pared.

-¡No! ¡Draco!- Llama alarmado el joven moreno, para suspirar aliviado al ver a Draco levantarse de nuevo -Debo hacerlo para cumplir con mi destino- Dijo con esfuerzo al ojigris cuando este lo miro con sus ojos en plena tormenta.

-Estás delirando, niño estúpido- Se burlo Voldemort al ver el gesto de sufrimiento en el rostro de Harry.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestiona preso de la angustia el ojigris al moreno.

-Confía en mi- Pide Harry dándole una mirada intensa -¿Quieres?-

Draco aunque preocupado afirma –Sí- Claro que confiaba en Harry, pero no quería verlo sufriendo -Cuanto quieras-

Harry le sonríe de una forma que le corta la respiración –Gracias- le dice con esfuerzo.

-Deja de molestar- Dijo Voldemort burlón -Hare que la acompañes en su muerte- Amenaza atacando de nueva cuenta el inmortal haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sol y Luna se acerca para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Voldemort las encierra en unas jaulas de acero de las que no podrían salir debido al material que las debilitaba.

-¡Te matare!- Exclama el ojirojo arremetiendo contra Draco.

-¡No!- Grita Harry al ver aquello -Dijiste que…- Rebate con esfuerzo.

Voldemort ríe y dice -¡Estúpido! No dejare pasar la oportunidad de matarlo- Alza su espada oscura de nuevo cubierta por líquido oscuro y venenoso que podía matar al rubio.

-¡No!- Exclama Harry enojado y decidido -¡No te lo permitiré!-

Una gran luz verde esmeralda rodea al joven, el moreno cierra los ojos, sus ropas cambian a unas blancas con tonos verdes, mientras su cabello se soltaba flotando como un halo a su alrededor agitado por el viento caliente que se empezó a mover en la habitación y la espada gemela de los leones se separo convirtiéndose en un para de alas doradas que brillaban rodeadas por llamas verdes como esmeraldas, ante las miradas asombradas o estupefactas de los presentes.

-¿El protegido del destino?- Cuestionan las pixys sorprendías, ambas con una especie de despertar de un conocimiento sumergido en sus conciencias.

-El lirio esmeralda, quien es protegido por el hado que representa al destino de los seres mágicos y no mágicos- Murmuro Luna con tono de voz solemne.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiona aturdido y sorprendido Draco, también siendo consiente de algo que todos parecían haber olvidado.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclama Voldemort dando un paso atrás por la sorpresa -¡Lo mate hace años!-

-El lirio esmeralda del destino ¿Ahora es él?- Farfullan sobrecogidas las pixys.

\- ¡Yo lo mate!- Rebate furioso el mago oscuro – ¡El único lirio esmeralda era ese estúpido inmortal llamado Destino!- Grito frustrado –No puede haber otro ¡Por eso era inmortal y por eso lo mate para que no estorbara!-

Los ojos violetas de Luna brillan en sorprendido reconocimiento –Su reencarnación-

-Por eso le hablo en sueños- Establecieron Luna con entendimiento.

-¡Harry!- Llamo Draco con mirada asombrada, sin poder creérselo, Harry era la reencarnación de Destino, por eso reconoció que Destino no era el real en el bosque Scam, porque su alma era la de Destino y sólo una persona que ha muerto puede reencarnarse.

La gran luz que rodeaba al joven hace que corra una fuerte ventisca ardiente que cambia el rumbo de los movimientos de la magia oscura de la columna, haciendo que apareciera un vórtice similar a un hoyo negro que atraía a Voldemort hacia él.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- Negó Voldemort, tratando de alejarse impulsándose con su magia, pero esta era absorbida por el vórtice, siendo arrastrado hasta estar al alcance de las manos rodeadas de una energía verde esmeralda de Harry, el cuerpo del elegido vibro emitiendo otra luz, esta vez blanca logrando jalar al ojirojo hacia el vórtice que devoraba su magia, arrebatándole sus poderes, la columna se tambalea sobre si misma, una explosión sacude el lugar resquebrajando las paredes, techos y pisos.

Segundos después Harry y Voldemort caen al piso con un golpe impulsado por la onda expansiva, Draco corre hacia el elegido, seguido por las pixys a penas se liberan de sus prisiones, el rubio ayudo al moreno a incorporarse tomándolo entre sus brazos y acariciando su mejilla con alivio al ver su mirada esmeralda brillar llena de vida con amor hacia él.

Voldemort se ríe burlonamente mientras comenzaba a desaparecer convertido en cenizas oscuras que se lleva el viento cálido que aun giraba en la estancia -¡Tú también morirás! Gástate toda tu energía- Establece burlándose de Harry con malsana satisfacción al verse derrotado por ese mocoso que subestimo, pero con el consuelo que este moriría para pena del rubio. Tras las cenizas llevadas por el viento, hizo eco la risa sínica del mago oscuro que al fin de cuentas, parecía que se saldría con la suya.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiona alarmado Draco sintiendo un nudo formarse en su estomago.

Sol niega con la cabeza alterada – ¡No es cierto!- Grita negándose a que eso fuera posible.

-¡Tenemos que salir!- Grita Luna apurándolos al ver como empezaba a caerse parte del techo -¡El castillo se derrumba!-

Draco niega con la cabeza, toma a Harry entre sus brazos y sale corriendo del lugar seguido por las pixys… Sujetando con fuerza al ojiverde con la esperanza de mantenerlo a su lado por mucho tiempo.

 **Continuara…**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

xonyaa11

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	19. Hasta que nos Volvamos a Encontrar

**Ya conocen las advertencias.**

 _xonyaa11 Draco se enamoro del alma Harry (y viceversa) pues están destinados a encontrarse siempre._

 **El último capítulo…**

 **¡Espero no tener que correr!**

 **ANTES DE COMENZAR ¡NO ME MATEN! ESPÉRENSE AL EPÍLOGO PRIMERO.**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **Capítulo XIX**

 **Hasta que Nos Volvamos a Encontrar**

Las paredes del castillo se agitaban mientras el aire ardiente golpeaba todo a su paso, resquebrajando las paredes, los pasillos parecían tambalearse, se podía percibir el olor a quemado sin saber de donde provenía, un boquete se abrió en una de las paredes lo que aprovecho Draco para salir por el con su carga en brazos y las pixys siguiéndoles.

El polvo se extendió por todo el lugar ocultando todo de la vista, luego el viento se arremolino despejando el área despejada para poder ver el castillo Slytherin con una de sus alas destruidas, pero era lo de menos pues se reconstruiría mágicamente con el tiempo, delante de toda la destrucción estaba un rubio que sostenía en sus brazos a un moreno, bajo las miradas violeta y bicolor de las pixys.

-Harry- Llamo el ojigris con un tono de voz afectado –Resiste- pidió como quien pide agua en el desierto.

-Draco- Murmuro Harry acariciando el rostro blanco del rubio.

-Te amo Harry- Dijo Draco quedando atrapado en aquellas esmeraldas.

El aludido tomo el rostro ajeno entre sus manos plantando un leve beso en los labios del inmortal -Yo también te amo Draco- Respondió con voz temblorosa.

-No me dejes- Pidió lleno de angustia el de ojos grises -No ahora- Suplico.

El moreno niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste adornando sus labios -Esté es mi destino-

-Pero…- Trata de refutar el rubio pero la voz se le detiene y los ojos grises se abren sobremanera dejando ver la tormentosa mirada llena de espanto de su dueño.

Las pixys jadearon al ver como la luz verde comenzó a chisporrotear alrededor del elegido, las alas comenzaban a desaparecer de su espalda como diminutas luces que parecían brillar igual que las esmeraldas bajo los rayos del sol, lentamente las hermosas alas de fuego verde desaparecían rodeándoles con luces plateadas, doradas, rojas y verdosas.

Draco cae de rodillas al suelo aferrándose a Harry -¡No!- Niega desesperado, su magia verde y plata lo rodea como tratando de ayudar a que el moreno no se desvaneciera.

-Siempre estaré contigo- Prometió el ojiverde mientras su largo cabello comenzaba a convertirse en pequeñas gotas de luz, las pixys lloraban sabiendo que eso significaba que el moreno les dejaría –Nos volveremos a encontrar, este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego-

Harry mira con sus ojos verdes llenos de amor, asombro y ternura al rostro del rubio que comenzaba a ser bañado por las lágrimas mojando a su vez el rostro del elegido –No Harry…- musita el ojigris.

Sol nunca había visto llorar a su amo de esa manera, Luna estaba sorprendida en medio de su dolor de ver a alguien que parecía ser tan estoico e incluso frío como Draco derramando lágrimas de aquella manera y Harry comenzaba a dejar caer las suyas sintiendo el dolor del hombre que amaba atravesándole el corazón.

Sol hipaba en medio del llanto -Pobre de mi amo, vuelve a sufrir el dolor de perder a alguien a quien ama- se lamenta.

-Amo Harry…- Llama Luna ganándose una sonrisa del aludido que trata de brindarle consuelo.

El inmortal no podía creer que había encontrado al elegido, para amarlo y perderlo -Harry…-

Harry acariciándolo, pasando su mano entre los hermosos cabellos de Draco le dice -Por favor no estés triste, siempre estaré a tu lado- reaseguro su promesa con una mano sobre el corazón del ojigris –Gracias a ti pude cumplir con mi destino y vencer- Murmuro débilmente.

Draco negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo apretadamente -No quiero vivir eternamente sin ti-

Los ojos verdes destellaron en realización -Te puedo conceder un deseo- Dijo ante la sorpresa de los presentes en medio del llanto -Por todo lo que has hecho, eso quieren tus amigos…-

Apoyando su frente sobre la de Harry pregunta embotado -¿Mis amigos?-

Harry comenzando a hablar con mucho esfuerzo, responde -Sí… los que eran inmortales… Piensan… que te lo mereces por lo que… has sufrido, por lo que… has sacrificado- Explico entrecortadamente.

Los ojos grises brillaron plateados en esperanza -Quiero que te quedes conmigo- Pidió acariciando el rostro del moreno.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza -Eso no… Debo desaparecer junto al poder de Voldemort para que… No haya desequilibrio-

Draco hizo un gesto de impotencia -Entonces hazme mortal, para reunirme contigo- Dijo resuelto a ello.

Harry le toca la mejilla acariciándolo con cariño, enreda sus dedos en los cabellos platinados, lo atrae hacia él, apoya sus frentes juntas y dice -Ya… está…-

Draco une sus labios con los del elegido en un roce suave, intentando hacer eterno el momento, acariciando, prometiendo, deseando -Te amo Harry- envolviéndolo en sus brazos sin querer que se le escape.

Harry sonríe entre lágrimas y dice -Yo… Yo… también- le de vuelve el abrazo, las luces de colores giran en torno a ellos dándole belleza a aquella escena de despedida.

-Me reuniré contigo- Jura Draco manteniéndose muy cerca del moreno.

-Te… esperare- Promete Harry colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del rubio.

El ahora mago mortal, toma la mano del moreno y deposita un eso en la palma -Pronto te acompañare-

Sospecha se filtra en los ojos verdes que comienzan a apagarse -Por favor… Espera… tu momento- Pide aferrando la mano del ojigris –Prométemelo- pide obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza en pesarosa aceptación.

-¿Harry?- Llama el peliplata viendo como las luces comienzan a acelerarse a su alrededor, llevándose al ojiverde de entre sus brazos.

Harry lo besa y dice -Te… Te… amo-

-Luna, Sol, cuídenlo por mi…- Pide el moreno obteniendo asentimientos de cabeza por parte de ambas y entonces las chispas de colores estallan a su alrededor, el cuerpo del moreno desvaneciéndose en pequeñas luces verdes como diminutas esmeraldas que rodean a Draco y la voz de Harry se escucha diciendo -Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar- mientras limpian las lágrimas en el rostro del mago –Te prometo que siempre te alcanzare, te esperare, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar- Es el juramento es llevado por el viento en medio de las luces de colores.

Draco aprieta sus brazos vacios en torno a si mismo y grita -¡Harry!- Las gotas de luz arremolinándose a su alrededor como si le abrazasen y trataran de brindarle consuelo.

-Harry- Llama Luna con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, ella había mantenido la esperanza hasta el final de que no lo perderían, pero se equivoco.

-¡Se fue!- Grita Sol hipando tristemente.

Ambas pixys se abrazan a Draco, tratando de conseguir y dar consuelo, así el sol ilumina las diminutas motas de colores que los rodean, mientras tratan de tomar aliento para continuar y cumplir con las promesas hechas _**–Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar-**_

Desde entonces el espíritu de Harry acompañaba silenciosamente al ojigris a todas partes, esperando el día en que se reunieran nuevamente.

Luna y Sol permanecerían al lado de Draco hasta que llegara el final de sus días mortales.

Ambas pixys deseando y estando dispuestas a ayudar al destino si fuese necesario, para que llegara el momento de que las almas de los dos magos que llegaron a querer tanto, se reunieran nuevamente, en otro mundo… Porque lo harían, se reencontrarían en la siguiente vida. Y ellas estaban dispuestas a asegurarse de ello.

 **Continuara…**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¡NO ME MATEN!**

 **¡FALTA EL EPILOGO!**

 **Y LOS EXTRAS ¿QUIEREN LEERLOS?¿Si quieren leer los extras?**

 **Déjenme vivir**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **xonyaa11**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	20. Epílogo

**COMO LES PROMETÍ AQUÍ TRAIGO EL EPÍLOGO.**

 **Ahora sí, el fin.**

 **Bueno, algo así.**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 _ **"La voluntad inquebrantable triunfa sobre la injusticia ciega del destino todopoderoso y convierte al hombre en su igual"**_

 _ **Gwyn Jones**_

 **Epílogo**

Aquel parecía un día tranquilo, normal y corriente, hecho para relajarse, apartándose un rato del tumulto del mundo, así como de las ocupaciones diarias, tanto como del ahora común estrés que acompaña a muchas personas, una suave brisa bailaba entre las copas de los árboles creando una melodía relajante, los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las ramas creando un hermoso juego de luces y sombras, mientras que un grupo de jóvenes acompañados por algunos de sus maestros contemplaban la belleza del lugar escuchando al guía explicar sobre cada espécimen perteneciente a aquel jardín botánico mágico que estaban visitando un grupo de brujas y magos de variadas escuelas mágicas de Europa.

En medio de las plantas, su belleza y sus fragancias, caminando distraídamente, dos personas se separan del grupo para apreciar más de cerca unos raros lirios verdes esmeralda atraídos por su color, tras unos segundos de contemplación sienten la presencia del otro, expectantes alzan el rostro con una sensación extraña en sus pechos, sus ojos se encuentran y se quedan mirando fijamente por unos instantes hasta que el reconocimiento brilla en sus miradas.

-Te estaba esperando- Dice un joven de unos dieciséis años de hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas, con una sonrisa cómplice pintada en sus labios.

-Me alegra mucho encontrarte de nuevo- Responde un joven de casi su misma edad, de ojos grises que parecían plata fundida en ese instante, devolviendo una sonrisa cómplice de medio lado.

Luego de decir esas palabras, que para otros resultarían ser tan enigmáticas, se acercan ansiosos fundiéndose en un abrazo intenso, como cuando se recupera algo perdido y no se quiere soltar jamás. Ambos sonríen llenos de alegría, la plata y la esmeralda resplandeciendo plagadas de un millar de sentimientos, emociones, recuerdos, vivencias y memorias. Aún entrelazados, el joven rubio apoya su frente en la del joven moreno inspirando aliviado como si hubiese encontrado su verdadero hogar, el oro y el azabache brillaron en contraste bajo los rayos de sol.

El rubio sonrió con aire conspirativo -Llámame Draco- Murmuro embargado por un sentimiento de alivio, que nunca había sentido en esta vida.

El moreno le entrega una dulce sonrisa con el corazón grande de amor -Y tú a mi Harry- Le dice con una mirada cargada de complicidad y luego entierra su cara en el pecho masculino contrario como si hubiese recuperado su refugio favorito.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos dentro de aquella burbuja que los separaba del mundo, riéndose de su secreto y de sus nombres, que casualmente eran los mismos, eran cómplices del destino que les permitía acordarse de sus vidas pasadas, eso sólo significaba una cosa… Eran almas gemelas, por si ellos mismos no lo tenían claro.

Con gemelas sonrisas pintadas en sus rostros tras intercambiar un dulce y largo beso de bienvenida, ambas personas se toman de la mano caminando a través de los caminos de lozas que se extendían por todo el lugar, rodeados por el verdor de las plantas, dispuestos a aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que el destino les estaba regalando al permitirles encontrarse de nuevo.

El viento cálido les acaricio dejando flotar tras ellos el sonido de dos risas femeninas y cantarinas, como el pequeño sonido de tintineantes campanas, ocasionando que intercambiaran una mirada cómplice y se sonrieran brillantemente, sintiéndose completos al fin.

El fin es un nuevo comienzo, en el ciclo eterno del universo y las almas.

 **Fin (¿?)**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Nos vemos en los extras! ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren leer los extras?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por agregar a favoritos!**

 **¡** **Gracias por no matarme** **! XD**

 _ **¡Gracias por comentar!**_

 **.35**

 **xonyaa11**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	21. Extra 1

**Aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **Pues no me pude contener, no podía dormir… XD Y me entro ganitas de más.**

 **Así que les traigo unos extras.**

 **Ya llego el primer comentario que estaba esperando, así que aquí está el primer extra** xonyaa11.

Esperaremos por el siguiente reviews ;) Las musas me han contagiado el capricho de publicar tras motivación, dígase comentarios XD

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 **1/4**

 **Extra 1**

 _ **En El Tren**_

El expreso de Hogwarts se movía a través de las vías dejando escapar el humo blanco que como nubes flotaba en el viento, con movimientos constantes camino a su destino, mientras en uno de sus vagones un jovencito de cabello negro y ojos verdes miraba por la ventana con gesto aburrido, pues sus amigos estaban ocupados en ese momento, por lo que lo dejaron sólo.

Su línea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida cuando escucho la puerta del vagón ser abierta, se volteo con la esperanza de que alguno de sus amigos se hubiese dignado en acordarse de su existencia, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a quien estaba parado frente a él cerrando la puerta del compartimiento a sus espaldas.

-¡Draco!- Llamo Harry mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio, quien lo recibió gustoso en un apretado abrazo para luego inclinarse en búsqueda de un beso que fue correspondido con emoción.

Así estuvieron un rato compartiendo la simple presencia del otro con gustosa alegría, hasta que Harry se hizo hacia atrás aún dentro del abrazo con una mirada interrogativa –No es que me moleste que estés aquí, pero ¿cómo?-

-Le dije a mis padres que me cambiaran de Durmstrang a Hogwarts- Le dio un beso en la frente al moreno y luego tomándolo de la mano lo guio al asiento -¿Acaso pensaste que luego de encontrarte me conformaría sólo con cartas? No, tenía que venir a estar a tu lado-

Los ojos verdes brillaron con alegría –Aww que dulce eres Draco- arrullo con dulzura.

-Eh… No… No soy dulce- le dijo –Además, alguien tiene que evitar que te metas en problemas- Dijo burlón pero con una mirada cargada de cariño.

-¡Oye!- Reclamo el ojiverde –Yo no me meto en problemas- se quejo con un puchero que trato de disimular.

-No- Negó el rubio –Ellos te persiguen- murmuro ya sobre los labios del moreno para darle un beso, Harry rodeo el cuello ajeno con sus brazos y se dispuso a contribuir en el intercambio, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus lenguas jugueteaban…

-¡Harry!- Llamo la voz animada de Ron abriendo de improviso la puerta.

-Oh sentimos la… La interrupción- Dijo Hermione apenada, al ver como los jóvenes abrazados interrumpían su beso.

-Chicos- Dijo Harry sonrojado, tomo aire y agrego poniéndose en pie acompañado del ojigris –Tengo que presentarles a alguien- el rubio rodeo la cintura del ojiverde con un brazo.

-¿El chico de las cartas?- Dijo la castaña dándole una mirada evaluativa al rubio.

-¿Tu novio secreto?- Agrego el pelirrojo con cierto aire de desconfianza.

El moreno se sonrojo más si fuera posible –Err…. Bueno- Dudo -Les presento a Draco- dijo al fin.

-Mucho gusto- El rubio extendió una mano sin dejar de sostener a Harry –Draco Malfoy el novio de Harry- Se presento con orgullo al decir eso y quitando toda duda de la cabeza del moreno en el proceso.

Así se presentaron todos, Harry y Draco se sentaron juntos tomados de la mano, frente a ellos Ron y Hermione, disponiéndose a hablar, a conocerse con quien se presentase como el novio de su amigo, Hermione se dedico a interrogar al rubio que al parecer era muy protector con el ojiverde, para saber si tenía buenas intenciones con el moreno.

 **Fin**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por agregar a favoritos!**

 **¡Gracias por no matarme! XD**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

xonyaa11

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	22. Extra 2

**¡Espero les guste!**

 **Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **No pude contenerme…**

¡Gracias por tu apoyo xonyaa11! Te dedicamos este cap… ;)

Es que las musas están tratando de usar el soborno con otros lectores. :v

 **2/4**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 _ **Extra 2**_

 _ **Joya**_

 _ **Días después de inicios de clases, en los pasillos de Hogwarts…**_

-Pues espero que cuides a Harry a pesar de haber quedado en la casa de las serpientes- Dijo Ron con burla colándose en su voz.

-Yo cuido lo que es mío Ronald- Refuto Draco con aire prepotente.

-Harry no es ningún objeto- Contesto el pelirrojo contrariado y algo molesto.

-Eso lo sé- Respondió el rubio con un gesto burlón, acercando a un sonrojado Harry a su costado tomándolo por la cintura.

-Deja de molestarlo Ron- Regaño Hermione quien en el corto tiempo que había visto la interacción entre Harry y Draco se había dado cuenta de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, también estaba algo sorprendida por como era la relación de esos dos, que parecían conocerse de toda la vida.

-¡Pero Hermione!- Exclamo Ron indignado –Alguien tiene que mostrarle que Harry no está sólo y desprotegido-

-Te recuerdo que estoy presente Ron y no soy ninguna damisela indefensa- Reprendió el moreno algo molesto, en tanto el rubio escondía una risa burlona en su cabello oscuro alborotado –Me sé defender sólo-

Antes de que Ron dijera algo más la castaña lo interrumpió –Ya déjalo Ron, estoy segura de que Draco cuidara a Harry- Dijo dándole al ojigris una mirada amenazante -¿Verdad Draco?

-Por su puesto Hermione- Respondió el rubio con seriedad ante el desafío –Como a la joya más preciada-

Eso cayó la boca de Ron que boqueo sorprendido ante la intensidad de las palabras del rubio, Hermione asintió sonriendo satisfecha y Harry se sonrojo a más no poder, dándole un codazo al rubio, quien sólo sonrió muy campante.

 **Fin**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por agregar a favoritos!**

 **¡Gracias por no matarme! XD**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 _ **XONYAA11**_

 _ **El siguiente extra estará ubicado más adelante en el tiempo, post-guerra o algo así…**_

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	23. Extra 3

**¡Espero les guste!**

 **Contiene Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **A aquellos que no les gusta el Slash que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **¡Henos aquí** xonyaa11!

Un extras "post-guerra" Espero les guste.

 **3/4**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 _ **Extra 3**_

 _ **Destino**_

En la enfermería del colegio de magia y hechicería - Hogwarts había gran cantidad de pacientes en ese momento, algunos ya habían sido trasladados a San Mungo, en una de las camillas más apartadas descansaba un joven moreno dormido, respirando pausadamente, hasta que lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes, miro el techo unos instantes, parpadeo recordando, estaba en la enfermería, la guerra había acabado y había vencido al fin, cumpliendo con aquella estúpida profecía, consumando su destino, se mordió los labios pensativo, algo preocupado, se sentó pensando en levantarse para ir a ver como estaban los demás hasta que…

-¡Harry!- Llamo una voz muy conocida con preocupación en su tono.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Dijo para luego soltar un suspiro y sentarse con comodidad en la cama, sin querer un regaño o tener una discusión por bajarse de la cama sin permiso de la enfermera.

-Harry…- Apenas escucho de nuevo al dueño de la voz respirando con alivio al verlo y luego fue atrapado en un abrazo intenso.

-Estoy bien Draco- Tranquilizo acariciando las hebras doradas.

-Oh Harry, que susto me he llevado, cuanto te vi pensé que…- no pudo terminar de decirlo, trago el nudo que se formo en su garganta.

-Ya paso todo, estoy bien Draco- Dijo con voz suave para calmar a su pareja.

El rubio se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro -¡Pensé que habías muerto!- Exclamo comenzando a desahogarse -¿Es que también tenía que aparecer _ese_ en esta vida para jodernos?- Agitaba los brazos estremecido mientras exteriorizaba todo –Casi te pierdo otra vez ¡Por ese! ¡Por ese…!- se paso las manos por la cabeza en agitación, algunos frascos comenzaron a estremecerse ante su magia que empezaba a descontrolarse.

-Draco…- Llamo Harry y al no obtener respuesta se puso en pie, cuando alcanzo al rubio lo abrazo por la espalda –Estoy aquí, estoy bien- El rubio se volteo atrapando al moreno en un intenso abrazo, temblando –Draco… Tranquilo, estoy bien- Al ver que no se detenía el movimiento de los frascos –Draco… Cariño, tu magia se está descontrolando- Murmuro en el oído de su pareja.

Sintió como el ojigris respiraba en su cabello, inhalando su olor y calmándose, los frascos dejaron de moverse y el rubio dejo de temblar, se separo un poco de Harry para atraparlo en una mirada intensa de sus ojos como plata fundida –Te amo Harry-

Los ojos verdes brillaron con alegría y ternura –Te amo Draco- Declaro, para luego ambos fundirse en un beso, contentos de no haberse perdido el uno al otro, está vez Voldemort no se salió con la suya.

 **Fin**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Gracias por agregar a favoritos!**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

xonyaa11

Bueno, tal parece que el siguiente es el último extra, estoy muy entusiasmada.

¡esperamos!

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


	24. Extra 4

**¡Espero les guste!**

 **Slash (ChicoxChico).**

 **Aquellos que no les gusta el Slash, Ojo M-preg, que no lea y todos felices.**

 **Ahhh ya saben, los personajes no son míos bla bla, pero le agradecemos a su creadora por ellos XD Eso sí.**

 **Así que les traigo el último de los extras.**

 **4/4**

 **. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&.**

 _ **Extra 4**_

 _ **Futuro Prometedor**_

Hacia un día fresco y tranquilo, el cielo azul a penas era moteado por algunas nubes, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las copas de los arboles que eran acariciadas por la suave brisa que danzaba por aquel parque jugueteando con las hojas secas en los caminos, se podía escuchar el sonido de las pisadas al pasar sobre la alfombra que formaban, el viento, las personas, los pájaros, un ambiente relajante.

En medio de aquella escena una pareja de jóvenes paseaban tomados de la mano, decidieron caminar para encontrarse con sus amigos que no estaban muy lejos de allí esperándoles, caminaban disfrutando de su compañía y conversando.

-Que bueno que no se nos ha hecho tarde- Dijo Harry –Porque si no quien se aguanta a Hermione y sus sermones- agrego suspirando sonoramente.

El rubio apretó la mano que tenía entre las suyas –Es buena en eso ¿no?- dijo con un sonrisa burlona –Pero tranquilo, que yo te protegeré de la terrible ogra-

-¡Draco!- exclamo el moreno ofendido –Es mi amiga- aclaro.

-Sí, sí- Desestimo Draco –Pero acepta que te asusta cuando se pone en modo "Estoy enojada y le gritare al primero que se me cruce en el camino"- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Ja, ja, ja… Muy gracioso- Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, soltándose de la mano del rubio y cruzando los brazos molesto.

-Oh vamos amor- Dijo Draco deteniendo sus pasos acercándose a su pareja, inclinándose hacia él para picotear el puchero en sus labios con un beso –No te enojes-

-Me tendrás que compensar- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa picara y mirada traviesa.

-Eso no suena nada mal- Hablo en un tono de voz seductor, le dio otro beso y lo tomo de nuevo de la mano –Vamos antes que de verdad se nos haga tarde- dijo comenzando a retomar la marcha.

Así continuaron su camino, hasta que luego de unos minutos, pudieron divisar a la distancia diferentes cabelleras conocidas, entre ellas rubias, castañas, morenas y las muy notables pelirrojas.

-Draco- Llamo Harry de repente deteniendo la marcha y agarrando a Draco por uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- Pregunto preocupado al verlo palidecer repentinamente.

-El parque está dando vueltas- Dijo mareado para luego caer desmayado.

-¡Harry!- Llamo alterado el rubio sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, el corazón le saltaba sobresaltado en el pecho -¡Harry!- llamo de nuevo, escucho los pasos de sus amigos acercándose y llamándolos, el ojigris tomo aliento para calmarse – ¡Lo llevare a San Mundo!- le aviso a Hermione quien era la que estaba más cerca y se desapareció sabiendo que los seguirían.

 _ **Muchos minutos después…**_

En una camilla del hospital de San Mundo, Harry despertaba lentamente ante la mira expectante de un rubio que había pasado un susto.

Los ojos verdes miraron alrededor suspirando con frustración al ver donde estaba ya que no le gustaban _esos_ lugares, hasta que se encontró con los ojos grises de su pareja que lo miraban con intensidad -¿Draco?- llamo.

El rubio se acerco y se sentó en la camilla a su lado, acariciando su mejilla, inclinándose para darle un beso.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Harry, lo último que recordaba era que estaban en el parque ya cerca de sus amigos.

-Paso que me diste un susto tremendo- Dijo el aludido apoyando su frente en la de su pareja.

-¿Lo siento?- Dijo el moreno dándole una sonrisa que trataba de ser de disculpa.

-Está bien, me alegro de que fuera sólo el susto- Murmuro Draco con los ojos cerrados, de repente una sonrisa brillante aparece en sus labios mientras que se separa del moreno, sorprendiendo al ojiverde por la intensidad de la misma.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?- Pregunto imitando inconscientemente el gesto de su esposo al verso así, tan contento.

-Pasa…- Comenzó, se detuvo, inhalo aire y respondió –Que me han dado una maravillosa noticia-

Harry inclino la cabeza en muda pregunta -¿Qué cosa?- el ojiverde ni se imaginaba.

El rubio se acerco al moreno, tomo su mano acariciando su dorso con el pulgar –Que llevas a nuestro hijo- informo señalando el vientre del ojiverde.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Harry en shock que se fue convirtiendo en una explosión de alegría, abrazando a su esposo efusivamente. _¡Iban a tener un hijo!_ Estaba extasiado.

En ese momento accedieron a la habitación algunos de sus amigos.

-Supongo que ya se lo dijiste- Dijo más que pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¡Seré tío!- Dijo Ron escandalosamente.

-Serán unos buenos padres- Dijo Luna mirándoles con cariño.

-¿A quién se parecerá?- Murmuro Pansy pensativa, si era niña la podrían vestir tan hermosa.

-Seguramente a Harry- Dijo Ron muy seguro.

-Apuesto que a Draco- Expuso Blaise burlándose del pelirrojo.

-Pues apostemos- Dijo Ron con los ojos brillantes en desafío.

-¡No empezaras con tus apuestas Ron!- Regaño Hermione a su esposo.

-¡Oh vamos mujer!- Se defendió el pelirrojo –Una apuesta no le hace daño a nadie-

Así todos comenzaron a hablar o a discutir, que sería, a quien se parecería, a felicitar a la pareja… Quienes les agradecieron, sonrieron divertidos ante las ocurrencias de algunos de sus amigos y se abrazaron felices, expectantes del futuro, está vez el destino si que les había dado una verdadera oportunidad con todos sus significados. Se sonrieron y se besaron en medio del bullicio de sus amistades.

 **Fin**

 **LE &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&LE**

 **¿Y dónde está la gente?**

 **¡Gracias a aquellos fantasmitas por leer!**

 **¡Gracias a aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos!**

 **¡Gracias a todos por comentar!**

 **¡Gracias por acompañarnos en esta aventura!**

 **Agradecimiento especial a xonyaa11**

 ** _¡LA MAGIA BRILLE EN SUS VIDAS!_**

 ** _Que sus días estén llenos de novedades y mágicas cosas…_**

 ** _Por ahí nos vemos… Espero ;)_**

 **¿Preguntas? ¿Reclamos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Hechizos? ¿Chocolates? ¿Comentarios? ¿Algo?**

 ***Lunática y las musas***


End file.
